te amo
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: el la amaba mas que a su vida por su bien la dejo partir, se vuelven a encontrar y ella ha cambiado pero el la ama ¿podran amarse?
1. la decision

Serena Tsukino es una joven bella e inteligente de 16 años estudia en el colegio cristal de plata, es hija única de Kenji e ikuko, su padre Kenji es el dueño de la fabrica de chocolate mas importante del país

Serena Tsukino es una joven bella e inteligente de 16 años estudia en el colegio cristal de plata, es hija única de Kenji e ikuko, su padre Kenji es el dueño de la fabrica de chocolate mas importante del país. Serena sale con Darién un apuesto joven de 20 años que trabaja en la fábrica, ellos se ven a escondidas pues saben que Kenji no aprobaría que su hija se enamorara de un empleado. Los dos se aman profunda mente ninguno de los dos se imagina sin el otro, ellos se reunían todas las noches en el parque numero 10

En el parque:

Darien: serena, mi princesa te amo tanto

Serena: yo te amo y soy muy feliz contigo

Darien: sabes tengo tanto miedo de perderte

Serena: eso no pasara nada me separara de ti

Los dos se miraron fijamente y se besaron sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía, los dos se abrazaron por unos instantes, ellos se amaban.

Luego de unas horas Darien llevo a serena a su casa, se despidió de ella con un beso y se marcho.

Al llegar a su apartamento su hermana estaba despierta

Mina: me tenias muy preocupada

Darien: perdóname es que cuando estoy con ella se me va el tiempo

Mina: me lo imagine solo cuando la vez traes esa cara

Darien: ella es mi vida no se que haría sin ella

Mina: se que ella te ama, además me gusta para cuñada

Darien: sabes tengo miedo de que su padre nos separe

Mina: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Darien: pues yo solo soy un empleado

Mina: no digas eso ella te ama, a ella no le importa que seas un empleado

Darien: si tienes razón, me iré a descansar buenas noches

Mina: buenas noches hermano, descansa

Toda la noche Darien pensó en serena, el la amaba tanto pero sabia que las cosas no serian fáciles para el pues era evidente que el era un empleado mas y ella la hija de su jefe.

Darien se levanto muy temprano pues tenia mucho trabajo en la oficina, como todas las mañanas iba a saludar a su jefe y sin querer escucho una conversación:

Rei: así es Sr. Su hija tiene una relación con un empleado

Kenji: eso no puede ser posible, mi hija tiene un excelente futuro y no permitiré que lo arruine por un empleado que no esta a su altura

Rei: ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Kenji: lo que sea necesario no permitiré esa relación

Darien sabia que su jefe era capaz de todo y aunque amaba a serena tomo una decisión por el bien de ella aunque a el se le rompiera el corazon.

Llego la noche y el se dirigió al parque y pensó: es por tu bien mí querida niña

Serena al verlo corrió a abrazarlo, el la aparto de su lado ella noto que algo pasaba

Serena: ¿que te pasa?

Darien: pasa que lo nuestro termino – dijo fríamente

Serena: pero ¿Por qué?

Darien: la verdad no siento nada por ti, eres muy inmadura y no quiero estar contigo

Serena: tengo algo muy importante que decirte, escúchame por favor

Darien: no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme

Serena: perdóname ya no te molestare mas, dijo la rubia mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Ella se marcho el quería detenerla pero pensó que era lo mejor por el bien de ella, el llego a su apartamento y le contó a su hermana lo que había sucedido

Mina: creo que decidiste por ella, debiste decirle lo que escuchaste

Darien: entiende lo hice por su bien, aunque la amo aprenderé a vivir sin ella, pues no tengo derecho de arruinar su futuro

Mina: ella te ama, búscala

Darien: lo hecho hecho esta y se retiro a su cuarto con el corazon hecho pedazos pues había lastimado a su amada serena pero fue por su bien

Había pasado una semana desde que rompieron y mina viendo como estaba su hermano fue a buscar a serena a su casa

Mina: buenos días ¿esta serena?

Ikuko: no ella no esta

Mina: ¿a que hora regresa?

Ikuko: ella se fue a Londres hace una semana

Mina: ¿cuando regresa?

Ikuko: no lo se solo decidió irse

Mina no sabia como decírselo a Darien, sabia que seria muy duro para el

Darien llego y ceno con su hermana

Darien: sabes quisiera ver a serena

Mina: bueno yo debo decirte algo

Darien: ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: esta tarde fui a buscarla

Darien: ¿la viste?

Mina: la verdad……. No

Darien: no entiendo

Mina: ella partió a Londres hace una semana y no saben cuando regresa

Darien al escuchar que ella no estaba se sintió muerto en vida, pues no podría vivir sin ella .


	2. recuerdos y dolor

Recuerdos y Dolor…

Recuerdos y Dolor….

Habían pasado 5 años desde que ella se marcho, el se había vuelto un hombre solitario, frío pues la razón de su vida ya no estaba a su lado vivía para su trabajo. En estos cinco años el dejo de ser un empleado mas ahora era accionista de la fabrica de chocolates, Darién estaba muy apuesto era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer, pero su corazon pertenecía a aquella chica de ojos azules que le daba sentido a su vida.

Mina se había ido a estudiar a Estados unidos por lo cual el vivía solo en su apartamento, el decidió quedarse ahí pues ahí estaban los momentos mas felices de su vida.

Darien había llegado de su trabajo tiro sus cosas en el sofá y se dio una ducha, luego se dirigió a cenar y después se dirigió a su cuarto tomo entre sus manos una foto que miraba con melancolía si era el junto a serena en ese momento vino a su mente uno de tantos recuerdos.

Flash back

Serena: soy tan feliz a tu lado

Darien: yo tambien lo soy eres la razon de mi vida

Serena: tu para mi eres lo mas importante en mi vida

Darien: tu tambien eres para mí lo más importante, te amo

Diciendo esto se dieron un beso tan tierno y dulce pues ella provocaba ese ambiente

Fin de flash back

Después de ese recuerdo rodaron unas lágrimas por las mejillas del pelinegro que abrazaba contra su pecho la foto

El pensaba: no te puedo olvidar serena ¿ya me habrás olvidado? Esa pregunta rondaba sus pensamientos todas las noches desde que ella se fue

Darien tenia un amigo, su unico amigo mas bien el corredor de autos Haruka Tenou con el cual se veria mañana el se habia convertido en su confidente.

Mañana muy temprano se verian para platicar pues haruka por sus compromisos se encontraba muy ocupado. Darien durmió con un nombre en el pensamiento………..

A la mañana siguiente se encontro con haruka para desayunar

Haruka: hola darien ¿como estas?

Darien: bien ¿y tu?

Haruka: amigo ¿que te pasa? Traes una cara que para que quieres

Darien: no puedo olvidarla y siento que me voy a volver loco

Haruka: ya han pasado 5 años ¿no crees que ya te olvido?

Darien: no lo se, la verdad tengo la esperanza de encontrarla nuevamente y entonces lucharia por su amor y no me importaria su padre

Haruka: ¿y si ella regresa? ¿Que pasaria?

Darien: tendria un por que mi vida y lucharia por ganarme su amor

Haruka: y si ella tuviera un nuevo amor

Darien: no me resignaria a perderla yo la amo mas que a mi vida y no soportaria verla en brazos de otro

Haruka: amigo toma en cuenta que tú la dejaste ir y que han pasado 5 años

Darien: si la deje ir pero por no arruinar su futuro en aquel momento yo era un empleado y ahora tengo mucho que ofrecerle

Haruka: ¿ella entenderia tus razones?

Darien: no lo se pero la esperanza es lo unico que se pierde y aun no la he perdido

Haruka: bueno amigo veo que aun la amas y te digo que si la vida te la regresa, lucha por ella y no te des por vencido

Darien: te aseguro que lo hare

Haruka: debo irme pues tu sabes mi vida esta llena de compromisos

Darien: no te preocupes espero verte pronto

Los dos se despidieron y darien partio a la fabrica, pues habia una junta muy importante

Llego a su oficina y Kenji estaba ahí

Kenji: darien al fin llegas debemos discutir algo importante

Darien: tú dime ¿que pasa?

Kenji: bueno ya esta proximo el aniversario de la fabrica y estaba pensando en celebrarlo haciendo una fiesta de disfraces creo que saldra de lo comun y se vera esplendido

Darien: me parece perfecto haste cargo de todo

Kenji: esta bien sera algo espectacular

Kenji salio de la oficina de darien, la verdad es que a darien poco reimportaba el aniversario de la fabrica le daba igual…….. de pronto entro rei

Rei: hola guapo

Darien: ¿que quieres? – dijo con un tono frio pues aquella mujer no era de su agrado

Rei: vaya veo que a pesar del tiempo sigues de mal humor, por que no aceptas que ella te olvido dijo en tono de burla pues era una mujer que gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno

Darien: eso no es algo que te importe, ademas no permito que te metas en mi vida

Rei: ¿vida? Ja no me hagas reir lo tuyo no es vida

Darien sal de aquí inmediatamente – grito enfurecido

Rei: claro que me voy pero piensa que ella no te amaba tanto como decia pues no intento buscarte – dijo la venenosa

Darien se quedo muy molesto pero sabia que serena no lo habia buscado por que el la destrozo esa noche.

Se retiro a su apartamento para descansar…….

Mientras tanto en Londres:

Una rubia muy hermosa pensaba en los 5 años que habian pasado desde que el la dejo

¿Por qué aun pienso en ti? Pensaba la rubia…. Ella sabía la respuesta pero no queria reconocerlo

Si tú supieras lo que tuve que pasar sola, cuanto tuve que llorar por…… una voz la interrumpio

¿Que piensas?

Serena: nada importante – dijo secando sus lágrimas

Lita: vamos amiga te conozco

Serena: pensaba en el, sus palabras resuenan como si me lo dijera a cada instante

Lita: ¿aun lo amas?

Serena: a ti no puedo mentirte nunca he dejado de amarlo, pero el me dejo aquella noche que yo iba a decirle …..

Lita: sabes yo pienso que el te ama y que algo paso aquella noche para que el tomara esa decision

Serena: ¿amarme? No lo creo sus palabras no fueron de amor cuando termino conmigo

Lita: ¿que pasaria si el se cruzara en tu camino?

Serena: no lo se cuando yo lo necesite el me abandono, si el me hubiera escuchado quiza…..la rubia no pudo seguir el llanto le ganaba

Lita: serena yo en verdad pienso que hay algo que tu no sabes algo que lo obligo a dejarte

Serena: talves pero hoy ¿de que sirve? El me dejo vacio el corazon y la vida me dejo vacios los brazos dijo la rubia llena de rencor

Lita: lo siento no queria que recordaras se que para ti es tan duro

Serena: no te preocupes es solo que cuando recuerdo me lleno de rabia y dolor

Y era verdad serena tenia un dolor muy grande un dolor que la destrozaba pero a la vez le da fuerza para seguir luchando

Serena habia cambiado pues era muy elegante y refinada su cabello lo llevaba a la cintura se veia mas hermosa que nunca sus ojos azules reflejaban muchos sentimientos y un vacio muy grande

De pronto un mensajero llego a entregar una carta, lita la recibio esto hizo que dejaran su conversación.

Lita: serena es para ti

Serena: ¿de quien sera?

Lita: a ver es de tu padre

Serena: es raro que escriba y ahora ¿que quiere?

Lita: abre la carta para ver que quiere

Serena: esta bien y acto seguido la rubia abrio la carta, a la rubia le cambio el semblante por completo

Lita: ¿que pasa? Es algo malo

Serena: si bueno no se

Lita: dime ya

Serena: dentro de pocos dias dara una fiesta por el aniversario de la fabrica y quiere que yo este presente

Lita: ¡que emocion una fiesta!

Serena: no creo que deba ir

Lita: vamos serena creo que es tiempo de que regreses

Serena: es que el estara ahí y no se que reaccion tendre al verlo

Lita: creo que es una buena oportunidad para que se encuentren y tu le digas lo que te paso, amiga el tiene derecho a saber

Serena: ¿derecho? No lo creo yo sufri sola mientras el seguia con su vida como si nada

Lita: tu no puedes asegurar que el siguió con su vida como si nada

Serena: de todas maneras perdi a mi hijo y el no estuvo a mi lado en un momento tan dificil, yo sola lo llore todo este tiempo tu sabes mejor que nadie cuanto he sufrido y no se que pasaria si lo encontrara en mi vida

Lita: perdoname tienes razon pero yo insisto en que deberias ir asi hablan y desahogan todo lo que han guardado este tiempo

Serena: para mi no es facil volver pues ahí se quedaron todos mis recuerdos y mi amor

Lita: serena piensalo creo que es momento de que regreses ademas no eres la misma eres una exitosa licenciada en administración de empresas, eres una chica nueva, segura de si y eso te servira para ver el terreno

Serena: tienes razon le demostrare a darien chiva que no soy inmadura ni mimada como algun dia dijo

Lita: no me gusta oirte hablar asi

Serena: iremos a esa fiesta quiero verle la cara a darien cuando lo tenga frente a mi, sabes lo hare sufrir como yo sufri

Lita: tu sabes lo que haces y yo te apoyo, le diras a Yaten que iras de nuevo a Tokio

Serena: si aunque no creo que me acompañe pues tiene varias pasarelas, pero talvez nos alcanse alla.

En ese momento sono el timbre

Lita: ire a abrir

Hola lita y serena

Serena: yaten aquí estoy justo iba a llamarte

Lita: yo los dejare solos regreso mas tarde

Yaten: ¿Qué pasa? Dime

Serena: bueno he decidido ir a Tokio he recibido una invitacion de mi padre para el aniversario de la fabrica

Yaten: no me gusta la idea amor, no quiero que vayas dijo un poco molesto

Serena; no desconfies de mi yo te quiero mucho

Yaten: amor no es de ti desconfio de ese tipo

Serena: el no significa nada para mi, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Yaten: sabes que tengo muchas pasarelas pero si quieres ir te alcanzare alla

Serena: gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo

Yaten: no amor gracias a ti por ser parte de mi vida

Yaten la rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro al oido que la amaba, la beso en los labios muy tiernamente, serena correspondio pero la verdad era que no lo amaba ella amaba a darien chiva a pesar de todo. Yaten la tenia en sus brazos la besaba apasionadamente pero serena se alejo

Yaten: amor ¿que pasa?

Serena: nada perdoname pero te pido tiempo

Yaten: amor no te preocupes perdoname tú a mí – dijo el chico de ojos verdes

Serena: no tengo nada que perdonarte, la rubia agacho la mirada pues no podia amarlo como el deseaba

Los dos se sentaron en el sofa el la abrazo como nunca, ella se sentia protegida por unos instantes se quedaron abrazados, hasta que lita llego

Lita: perdón no quise ser inoportuna

Yaten: no te preocupes

Lita: dime ¿iras con nosotras?

Yaten: no pero las alcansare alla

Yaten: amor cuando te iras

Serena: la fiesta es el sabado, pero quiero ver a mi madre asi que nos iremos mañana

Yaten: bueno amor esta bien yo te llevare al aeropuerto

Serena: pasas por nosotras a las 10:00

Yaten: si amor aquí estare

Diciendo esto beso a la rubia y se marcho

Lita: bueno hay que empacar

Serena: si yo lo hare mas noche pero me ire a descansar

Lita: esta bien descansa

Serena se retiro a su habitación la verdad tenia miedo de verlo, no sabia que iba a pasar

Pero eso si darien te hare sufrir como nunca – pensaba la rubia mientras enpacaba

Después se quedo dormida pensando en el rencuentro con sus años felices

A la mañana siguiente estaba lista con lita para ir al aeropuerto, yaten paso por ellas y llegaron al aeropuerto

Yaten: amor te voy a extrañar tanto

Serena: yo tambien te voy a extrañar

Yaten: amor ¿ me das un beso?

Serena: claro amor diciendo esto ella lo beso

Yaten: te amo, prometo estar el dia de la fiesta

Serena: te estare esperando

Se besaron, luego abordaron el avion serena estaba nerviosa por tantas cosas pero mas por verlo a el

Yaten se quedo preocupado pues sabía que ella amaba a darien y tenia miedo de perderla.

Y darien ni se imagina que pronto tendra frente a el a el amor de su vida, menos se imaginaba, que ella estaba muy cambiada ya no era la misma de antes…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto subire el tercer capitulo.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios gracias por leer mi historia

Arias serena, usa-ko 555 chiba, Isis janet y a todos los demas recuerden cualquier sugerencia la tomare en cuenta


	3. una fiesta, reencuentros

Una fiesta…

Una fiesta…. Reencuentros

El avión estaba por aterrizar en Tokio, nunca en su vida habia estado mas nerviosa, sabia que el reencuentro era inevitable, de pronto el avión ya habia aterrizado ya estaba de vuelta a un pasado que le dolia.

Lita: hemos llegado por fin, el viaje fue muy largo

Serena: si al fin hemos llegado- contesto no muy convencida pero ya estaba ahí

Lita: vamos serena animate un poco

Serena: tienes razon

Lita: dime ¿que haremos?

Serena: bueno iremos al departamento de yaten, ahí nos quedaremos pues no quiero molestar a mis padres

Lita: sera como tu digas

Las dos chicas partieron al apartamento a dejar sus cosas, a serena el corazon le palpitaba pues estaba ansiosa y bueno en el fondo deseaba verlo

Serena: me dare un baño y después iremos a ver a mi madre, creo que llegaremos a la hora de la cena

Lita: esta bien, no te preocupes

Serena se baño y cambio se puso un vestido negro corto straple que acentuaba su delicada figura, se recogio el cabello y lo adorno con una peineta que combinaba con su vestido su maquillaje era muy delicado, se veia hermosa.

Lita no se quedaba atrás ella uso un vestido café asimétrico adornado con piedras hermosas.

Lita: serena ¿estas lista?

Serena: claro que si, estoy lista para demostrar quien es serena tsukino

Dicho esto se subieron al auto deportivo rojo de yaten y partieron hacia la que antes era su casa.

Llegaron en 15 minutos, serena toco el timbre y de inmediato salio ikuko, quien no la reconocio al principio

Ikuko: hija que alegria verte estas tan hermosa

Serena: gracias mama, tú estas muy linda, por cierto ella es mi amiga lita

Ikuko: mucho gusto, lita

Lita: el gusto es mio

Ikuko: llegan a tiempo para la cena tu padre bajara en un instante, pasen al comedor

A serena le temblaban las pernas al recorrer su casa, se le venian tantos recuerdos a su mente, por supuesto que no demostro nerviosismo alguno.

De pronto su padre la vio

Kenji: hija que gusto verte, pense que no aceptarias la invitacion

Serena: pues pensaste mal, aquí estoy

Kenji: hija estas tan cambiada, pareces otra

Serena: soy otra papa, ella es lita Kino mi amiga

Kenji: mucho gusto en conocerte

Lita: el gusto es mio

Pasaron al comedor la noche fue amena, serena les conto a sus padres que era una excelente licenciada en administración de empresas, les conto de su novio yaten y de todo lo que habia hecho en Londres durante 5 años, por supuesto omitiendo el embarazo ya que sus padres nunca supieron.

Kenji: me alegra tanto verte de nuevo y verte tan hermosa, digna de llevar el apellido Tsukino

Serena: parece que a ti el apellido es lo unico que te importa – dijo la rubia

Kenji: el apellido es muy importante, yo nunca me equivoque al pensar que tenias un gran futuro

Serena: si lo tengo soy una mujer muy exitosa, elegante, refinada

Ikuko: hija ¿eres feliz?

Serena: se podria decir que si – dijo la rubia un tanto seria

Kenji: me encantaria que mañana me acompañaras a la fabrica

Serena se impacto y pensaba la fábrica, darien no es el momento y dijo:

Serena: no es el momento ire el dia de la fiesta

Ikuko: ¿Por qué?

Serena: bueno deseo descansar, además debo pensar que me pondre el sabado y mañana iremos de compras puesto que no tengo un disfraz

Kenji: esta bien hija sera como tu quieras

Darien no estuvo presente en la conversación pero en el pensamiento de serena si, de pronto eran las diez de la noche y serena dijo:

Serena: creo que es hora de irme, ya es muy noche y debemos descansar

Ikuko: ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?

Serena: no madre nos quedaremos en el apartamento de mi novio yaten, por cierto puede que lo conozcan en la fiesta

Las chicas se despidieron y se marcharon, llegaron al apartamento y lita se fue a descansar, serena por su parte se encontraba inquieta cuando de pronto suena el teléfono y contesta.

Yaten: hola amor ¿como estas?

Serena: muy bien ¿y tu?

Yaten: extrañandote, ¿viste a tus padres?

Serena: yo tambien te extraño, si los vi platicamos muchas cosas

Yaten: si me imagino, amor hare lo posible por llegar a la fiesta

Serena: yo te estare esperando, sabes de verdad espero que vengas

Yaten: amor ahí estare no se como pero por ti iria al fin del mundo

Serena: que cosas dices, eres tan dulce

Yaten: amor te dejo descansar, sueña conmigo y te vere en la fiesta

Serena: descansa amor tu tambien sueña conmigo.

Yaten: te amo…… cuelgan

Serena no hace otra cosa que pensar en esa dichosa fiesta, se muere de nervios de solo pensar que pronto lo vera, se queda dormida pues mañana es la dichosa fiesta y debe ir de compras.

Mientras tanto darien en su apartamento, piensa en la dichosa fiesta no puede conciliar el sueño pues cada ves que lo hace la imagen de serena aparece…. Al fin el sueño lo vence y se queda dormido sin imaginar que pronto se llevaria una gran sorpresa...

A la mañana siguiente serena y lita toman el desayuno y planean irse de compras pues serena desea dejar a todos boquiabiertos con su disfraz.

Lita: ¿de que piensas disfrazarte?

Serena: no lo se aun no lo tengo pensado

Serena: ¿y tu?

Lita: pues no lo se a ver que encontramos en las tiendas, por cierto ¿yaten llamo?

Serena: si dijo que vendria a la fiesta, pero no dijo como seria su disfraz

Lita: bueno ya veremos que pasa esta noche

Serena: si ya veremos que dice el destino

Y diciendo esto se fueron de compras para buscar sus disfraces, esta noche cualquier cosa podia pasar nada estaba escrito. Las chicas al fin encontraron sus disfraces y la hora de ir a la fiesta se acercaba por lo que empezaron a cambiarse…. Serena estaba nerviosa ella iria vestida de odalisca su traje es color azul y su cara es cubierta por un velo azul (como Yasmin de Aladino) y lita bueno ella decidio disfrazarse como bella (de bella y la bestia) serena se veia hermosa con ese disfraz y su cabello recogido, si darien la viera se quedaria sin palabras ya listas partieron a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en la fábrica los invitados empezaban a llegar Kenji e ikuko se disfrazaron de Peter pan y campanita. de pronto entro darien todas las mujeres al verlo quedaron impactadas el iba vestido como el caballero de la luna, su traje era blanco y su rostro lo llevaba cubierto solo se le veían esos hermosos ojos que mataban a cualquiera, se acerco a Kenji:

Darien: buenas noches Kenji, tu y tu esposa se ven muy bien

Kenji: tu tambien, has cautivado a todas las mujeres que están presentes

Ikuko: darien te ves muy galante con ese disfras

Darien: usted se ve hermosa señora

De pronto entro rei, vestida de diablo (ese disfras le venia como anillo al dedo)

Se acerco a saludar a Kenji, darien e ikuko

Rei: buenas noches a todos se ven muy bien

Kenji: gracias rei

Ikuko: tú te ves muy bien, me alegra que hayas venido

Rei: darien, querido te ves muy bien, te ves muy guapo

Darien: tu tambien

Rei: ¿Por qué no bailamos, darien?

Darien: lo siento talves mas adelante

Kenji: vamos darien ve a bailar con rei, no te hagas de rogar

Darien: esta bien vamos, dijo ya que se sintio comprometido

Y asi se despazaron a la pista de baile

Rei: darien te ves tan guapo – dijo rodeando su cuello

Darien: por favor comportate quieres – dijo muy molesto

Rei: estoy segura que si fuera ella no actuarias asi

Darien: asi es pero tú no eres ella, para ser como ella te falta mucho

Rei: no lo creo ella es igual que todas

Darien: no te permito que la ofendas

Rei: entiende ella ya te olvido

Darien: pues yo no la he olvidado, y aun la amo

Diciendo esto la dejo parada en plena pista de baile

De pronto vio a haruka en la fiesta y se acerco

Darien: haruka ¿que haces aquí?

Haruka: darien, que bien te ves

Darien: te ves muy bien con ese disfras de marinero

Haruka: tu tambien, sabes me llego una invitacion y pensando en que estarias solo me decidi a venir

Darien: me alegra verte, sabes no soporto a rei, no pierde oportunidad para hablar mal de serena

Haruka: vamos amigo no te enojes, disfruta la fiesta

De pronto haruka vio entrar a dos mujeres hermosas

Haruka: mira que mujeres mas hermosa las que estan entrando

Darien volvio a ver y quedo impactado con la hermosa odalisca

Darien: son muy hermosas en especial la que viene disfrazada de odalisca

Haruka: oye quita esa cara de bobo veo que te ha impactado esa hermosa mujer, ¿ por que no nos acercamos?

Darien: no creo que sea prudente

Haruka: bueno si tu no quieres alla tu yo si lo hare y en el acto se acerco a las dos damas dejando a darien a un lado

Haruka: buenas noches hermosas damas

Lita: buenas noches

Serena: buenas noches

Haruka: hermosa princesa me permitiria este baile – dijo refiriendose a lita

Serena: ve lita no te preocupes debo ir a saludar a mis padres

Lita: esta bien te veo después

Dicho esto lita y haruka se fueron a bailar, mientras tanto serena caminaba hacia sus padres y todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella pues estaba espectacular, darien la observaba, pues le encontraba algo familiar.

Serena llego donde estaban sus padres

Serena: mama, papa que bien se ven

Ikuko: hija te ves hermosa

Kenji: vaya si que estas hermosa

Serena: gracias

Ikuko: hija disfruta de la fiesta

Serena: claro que lo hare, si me permiten ire a recorrer el lugar

Kenji: claro hija has lo que quieras

Mientras tanto darien la observaba, serena se desplazo hacia otro sector y darien la siguió pues aquella mujer lo habia cautivado.

Serena se encontraba viendo la decoración de aquel salon, de pronto darien se le acerco

Darien: buenas noches señorita, me permite acompañarla

Serena al escuchar esa vos se estremecio pues la reconocio de inmediato, darien – dijo ella para si misma, lo vio de frente y lo confirmo era el al fin lo tenia de frente después de 5 años. Darien no la reconocio y a ella le parecio perfecto

Serena: claro que puedes acompañarme

Darien: te ves muy hermosa ¿como te llamas?

Serena: gracias por tu cumplido y bueno el nombre no importa, creo que esto lo hace emocionante

Darien: vaya asi que no me diras tu nombre

Serena: claro que no, lo sabras conforme avance la noche

Darien: bueno si asi lo deseas esperare que la noche avance ¿ te parece si vamos a la terraza?

Serena: claro que no, me parece buena idea

Dicho esto darien la tomo del brazo y caminaban hacia la terraza, serena por su parte sentia que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho, pero asi misma se controlo, pues su objetivo era hacerlo sufrir…. Llegaron a la terraza

Darien: esta muy hermosa la noche ¿no crees?

Serena: si esta hermosa, parece que sera una noche llena de sorpresas

Darien: sorpresas ¿a que te refieres?

Serena: bueno esta fiesta estara interesante

Darien: sabes tu me recuerdas a una persona

Serena: ¿a quien? Si puedes decirme

Darien: a el amor de mi vida

Serena al escuchar esto sintio un escalofrio por su cuerpo

Serena: ¿el amor de tu vida?

Darien: si la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida

Serena: ¿y donde esta? – pregunto curiosa

Darien: lejos de aquí, pero no quiero hablar de eso

Serena mientras tanto pensaba, si como no el amor de tu vida

Serena: esta bien si no quieres hablar no importa

Darien: ¿quieres ir a bailar?

Serena: me encantaria

Se desplazaron a la pista de baile comenzaron a bailar y eran el centro de atención, pues hacian una pareja maravillosa, mientras bailaban darien pensaba: te pareces tanto a ella, esos ojos son como los de serena – decia para si

Serena por su parte clabava su mirada en esos ojos, lo veia con amor, odio, rencor, eran demasiados sentimientos, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, la cancion termino y ella se separo de el.

Serena: fue un gusto, bailar contigo pero debo buscar a mi amiga

Darien: para mi fue un placer

Serena: bueno te vere más noche – diciendo esto se alejo a buscar a su amiga, el salon se le hizo largo a serena quien vio a su amiga bailando con haruka esta se le acerco:

Serena: lita, ¿podrias venir?

Lita se separo de haruka para ir donde serena, haruka se despidio y fue en busca de darien

Lita: ¿que te pasa? Te ves palida

Serena: ni te imaginas lo tuve frente a mi

Lita: serena ¿que paso?

Serena: para empezar no me reconocio, salimos a la terraza y me dijo que yo le recordaba al amor de su vida, y acabamos de bailar

Lita: y ¿que sentiste al verlo?

Serena: muchas cosas, fueron sentimientos encontrados

Lita: piensas decirle quien eres

Serena: por supuesto, pero conforme avance la noche

De pronto serena sintio unos brazos sobre su cuello

Serena: yaten te ves hermoso vestido de principe (como el de cenicienta)

Yaten: tu te ves espectacular eres la mujer mas bella de la fiesta, diciendo esto la beso

La escena era observada por haruka y darien quien no pudo disimular que le molesto la escena

Haruka: darien cambia esa cara

Darien: ¿quien sera ese tipo?

Haruka: veo que te intereso la chica, ire a ver quien es

Diciendo esto se dirigio donde estaban los tres jóvenes

Haruka: lita buenas noches, perdon que te moleste pero ¿ quisieras bailar conmigo nuevamente?

Lita: por supuesto

Yaten: oye tu eres el corredor de autos

Haruka: si soy haruka tenou

Yaten: yo soy yaten kou

Haruka: mucho gusto ¿ella es tu hermana? – pregunto

Yaten: no, esta hermosa mujer es mi novia, la mujer de mi vida

Haruka: mucho gusto, lita nos vamos

Lita: claro, oigan disfruten la noche

Yaten: claro que lo haremos

Haruka y lita caminaron, se dirigieron hacia donde darien estaba lita se aparto un poco y haruka le dijo

Haruka: lo siento amigo, ella tiene novio y se alejo con lita

Darien al escuchar que aquella bella mujer tenía novio sintio una opresión en el pecho

Mientras tanto serena y yaten bailaban muy acaramelados

Yaten: princesa te ves hermosa, soy el hombre mas afortunado

Serena: yo soy afortunada al tenerte conmigo

Yaten: me das un beso

Serena: claro que si – diciendo esto se besaron, darien no habia dejado de obsevarlos

Serena: amor quiero presentarte a mis padres, ¿me acompañas?

Yaten: claro amor

Se dirigieron al otro lado del salon, sus padres estaban con rei

Serena: padres, permítanme un momento

Ikuko: ¿que pasa hija?

Kenji: dinos ¿que pasa?

Serena: quiero presentarles a mi novio yaten kou

Yaten: es un gusto conocerlos

Kenji: para mi es un placer conocerte

Ikuko: lo mismo digo

Rei estaba incrédula no podia creer que serena estuviera ahí, darien no dejaba de observar aquella escena y se preguntaba ¿ por que esta con Kenji e ikuko?

Kenji: hija muy pronto dare las palabras de agradecimiento, me gustaria que tu novio y tu me acompañaran

Ese era el momento que ella estaba esperando para que darien supiera que ella estaba ahí

Serena: por supuesto, para nosotros sera un placer, verdad yaten

Yaten: claro amor con gusto

Pasaron un momento platicando y de pronto ya era hora de dar las palabras de agradecimiento, subieron a la tarima, darien estaba intrigado Kenji tomo el micrófono

Kenji: quiero agradecer esta noche, a todos ustedes por acompañarme en un aniversario mas de la fabrica, nada de esto seria posible sin ustedes y mi querido socio darien chiba para el que pido un aplauso….. Tambien he de encontrarme muy feliz por tener a mi esposa que me apoya en todo momento, pero tambien quiero agradecer por su presencia a mi querida hija serena y su prometido por estar esta noche aquí…. Darien que se encontraba en primera fila, quedo mudo no podia creer que serena estuviera ahí

Serena tomo el micrófono y dijo:

Esta noche es un honor estar aquí junto a mis padres y mi prometido yaten kou disfrutando de esta velada, mientras yaten la abrazaba

Darien no podia creer lo que escucho, estaba helado de la impresión, en ese instante solo la miraba, veia que estaba mas hermosa que nunca

Haruka se quedo impresionado, pues no podia creer lo que estaba pasando y sabia que darien menos.

Todos bajaron de la tarima y darien como pudo se acerco a todos, Kenji lo vio

Kenji: darien dejame presentarte a mi hija, ella es mi hija serena Tsukino

Darien: mucho gusto serena

Serena: igual mente- dijo un tanto in diferente

Ikuko: darien el es el prometido de serena, el joven yaten kou

Darien: mucho gusto

Yaten: lo mismo digo

Los dos se estrecharon la mano, pero se miraban de una manera que si las miradas mataran………….

Darien: Kenji, me permites hablar con tu hija

Kenji: si a su prometido no le molesta

Serena hizo un gesto a yaten para que accediera

Yaten: claro que no me molesta, y la beso

Darien: dirigio a serena a la terraza

Y estando a la terraza los dos estaban frente a frente

Serena: bien tu diras ¿que quieres? – dijo muy cortante

Darien: serena todo este tiempo yo no he dejado de pensar en ti, yo te sigo amando

Serena: no me hagas reir, te voy a aclarar algo, primero por si no escuchaste tengo prometido, segundo yo si deje de pensar en ti y tercero no me vengas ahora con palabras baratas.

Darien: no puedo creerte que me hayas olvidado

Serena: que querias, querias que te llorara todo este tiempo, pues no te equivocas ahora tengo una nueva vida

Darien: serena tu no eras asi, ahora estas tan diferente

Serena: tienes razon ahora soy madura, elegante, refinada; bien creo que debe darte gusto pues tu alguna vez me dijiste que era una mimada e inmadura ¿lo recuerdas? Pues a ti te debo este cambio

Darien: se que no tengo perdon pero si me dejaras explicarte, por que te deje

Serena: ahorrate tus explicaciones, no me interesa saber que paso, es mas ni tu me interesas, para mi no eres nada

Darien: no, tu no puedes hablar en serio, tu eres mi serena dejame explicarte escuchame

Serena: no, asi como tú no me escuchaste aquella noche que iba a decirte algo muy importante, y aclarandote una vez mas no soy tu serena, ya no

Darien estaba sin habla ante las palabras y la actitud de serena, no podia creer que esa mujer tan fria era su serena la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cara

Darien: dime que no me amas, pero mirame

Serena: sueltame, no tienes ningun derecho

Darien: si tengo derecho por que te amo más que ami vida, nunca he dejado de amarte

Serena: a mi poco me importa si me amaste o no, sueltame

La respiración de los dos era muy agitada, los dos se seguían amando, pero ella al recordar a su hijo se separo de el y lo abofeteo

Serena: no te me acerques, no quiero verte, ni saber de ti

De la nada aparecio yaten.

Yaten: amor creo que deberiamos irnos

Serena: claro que si ¿y lita?

Yaten: ella se ira hasta que termine la fiesta

Serena: esta bien vámonos

Darien: no puedes irte, no hemos terminado

Serena: por si no lo recuerdas, tú lo terminaste hace 5 años

Yaten: alejate de ella

Los dos se lanzaron unas miradas matadoras

Yaten tomo del brazo a serena y se fueron al salon a despedirse de sus padres

Mientras darien no daba credito a las palabras de serena

Darien se fue al salon busco a haruka y se despidio de el pidiendole que mañana fuese a su apartamento y se despidio

Darien subió a su coche y vio como serena se marchaba, el estaba destrozado y se dirigio a su apartamento llego se ducho y se tiro en la cama las palabras de serena resonaban en su cabeza……

Darien: no me dare por vencido, luchare por ella no reimporta lo que tenga que hacer

Mientras tanto serena en todo el camino no habia dicho palabra alguna llegaron al apartamento y yaten rompió el silencio

Yaten: hermosa ¿estas bien?

Serena: no puedo mentirte, me siento muy mal no pense que verlo me afectara tanto

Yaten: ¿quieres contarme?

Serena: no quiero, no quiero recordar aunque sabia que esto iba a pasar ¿puedes abrazarme? – dijo la rubia llorando

Yaten: claro que si amor no tienes que pedirlo

Diciendo esto la abrazo y ella lloro con desesperación; yaten solo la abrazaba el sabia que esas lagrimas eran de odio pero mas que nada de amor hacia el; yaten sintio mucho miedo de perderla, el observo que en su mirada habia mucha tristeza…..

Serena solo rogaba por ser fuerte, y no derrumbarse sabia que esto apenas comenzaba para ella…. Aunque para darien tampoco seria facil

Los dos se amaban pero ella estaba muy dolida por su hijo, pero ella ignoraba por que darien la dejo aquella noche y darien ignoraba lo que paso con su hijo…. Esto no seria nada facil…….

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado y subiré el cuarto capitulo a mas tardar el lunes

En esta ocasión quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga CALTROGA por su ayuda ella es una linda persona que me ha ayudado mucho, amiga gracias

Y agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi historia ustedes son lo que me motiva a seguir y escribiéndola cualquier sugerencia háganmela saber


	4. una cena y sentimientos

Una cena y sentimientos

Una cena y sentimientos

Darien aun no se reponía de todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta: estaba feliz por que serena había regresado, sorprendido por el cambio de ella y desconcertado por que ella estaba comprometida. Estaba desayunando con haruka.

Haruka: amigo me imagino como te sientes, pero tu sabias que algo así podía suceder

Darien: no creo que te lo imagines, deseaba verla pero no tan cambiada y el culpable de todo esto soy yo

Haruka: es natural su reaccion pues pues tú la dejaste, aunque claro ella no sabe por que

Darien: la buscare y hablare con ella le diré por que la deje aquella noche

Haruka: no te olvides que esta comprometida – dijo el chico tratando de hacer ver la realidad a darien

Darien: ese tipo me dan ganas de romperle la cara, no soporto la idea de pensar que el esta con ella

Haruka: bueno amigo te diré que no será fácil que ella te escuche, por como te trato anoche, no quiere ni verte, por otra parte invitare a lita a cenar esta noche

Darien: ¿lita? Ummm... Es la amiga de serena ¿verdad?

Haruka: si, la verdad me pareció muy bella y agradable

Darien: me alegro mucho por ti, hace mucho que no sales co nadie

Haruka: a lo mejor pueda averiguar algo sobre serena ¿no te parece?

Darien: te lo agradezco eso seria genial, la recuperare, hare lo que este en mis manos

Mientras tanto en el departamento de yaten:

Lita: buenos días ¿como pasate la noche?

Serena: muy mal casi no pude dormir ¿donde esta yaten?

Lita: salio dijo que regresaría mas tarde, así que cuéntame lo que paso ayer

Serena: la verdad darien se quedo muy impresionado, todo paso tan rápido, tenia una mirada que no se como describir, pero no me importa

Lita: y ¿tu? ¿Que sentiste al verlo?

Serena: yo…. Bueno… nada no sentí nada, para mi el no vale nada- dijo muy nerviosa

Lita: vamos serena a mi no me engañas, tu lo amas

Serena: la verdad sentí odio, rencor y a la vez sentí unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo

Lita: serena si tan solo hablaran talvez….

Serena: ¿talvez? Talvez nada para nosotros ya no hay un tal vez; yo tengo a yaten

Lita: tu no amas a yaten, amas a darien aunque no lo digas el hecho de mencionar su nombre ilumina tu rostro

Serena: ya no quiero seguir con este tema, por favor.

Lita: esta bien como quieras pero no niegues lo que es obvio, ah por cierto hoy en la noche iré a cenar con haruka

Serena: esta bien yo me quedare aquí con yaten no te preocupes

De pronto tocaron la puerta, serena abrió

Mama ¿que haces aquí? – dijo la rubia

Ikuko: hija he venido por que tu padre quiere que esta noche tu y tu prometido cenen con nosotros en la casa

Serena: hummm... esta bien mama ahí estaremos ¿te parece a las 8:00?

Ikuko: me parece perfecto. Lita tu también estas invitada

Lita: muchas gracias pero tengo un compromiso esta noche y no podré acompañarlos

Ikuko: bien entonces me retiro y nos vemos en la noche

Serena: esta bien ahí estaremos

De pronto a darien le suena el celular

Darien: si, ahí estaré con gusto

Haruka: ¿quien era? Has puesto una cara

Darien: tengo una invitación para cenar esta noche

Haruka: te veo contento, veo que no es cualquier invitación

Darien: así es es una invitación para cenar en casa de los Tsukino

Haruka: ya veo por donde vas, piensas que ella estará ahí ¿verdad?

Darien: así es. Es la oportunidad que quiero para hablar con ella

Haruka: pero puede que su prometido también este ahí

Darien; eso no me importa, iré y a ver que pasa

Los dos se despidieron pues tenían que hacer muchas cosas, deseándose suerte en sus compromisos

En el departamento de yaten:

Serena: no se que me pondré esta noche

Lita: debes verte hermosa, yo tampoco se que usar para mi cita con haruka

Serena: si quieres alguno de mis vestidos tómalo

Lita: gracias, sabes iré al salón a arreglarme, yaten no debe tardar

Serena: esta bien, no te preocupes…..

La rubia se quedo sola y se dirigió a su habitación se sentó en su cama y tomo una cajita pequeña que estaba en su tocador, al abrir la cajita sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era un anillo muy hermoso, aunque sencillo, ella lo contemplaba y….

Flash back

Darien: amor tengo una sorpresa para ti

Serena: ¿una sorpresa? Dime ¿Qué es?

Darien: amor, dame tu mano

Serena extendió su mano, mientras darien sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita

Darien: este es el símbolo de mi amor hacia ti y también el símbolo de

Que algún día formaremos una familia y estaremos juntos siempre

El puso el anillo en su mano y ella lloraba de la emoción

El tomo su barbilla y la acerco hacia el dándole un beso muy apasionado

Fin del flash back

Ahora esto es el símbolo de tu mentira ¿como pude creerte?- dijo serena llorando con melancolía, para ella ese anillo representaba dolor, tristeza, rabia…. Esos recuerdos le dolían.

De pronto:

Yaten: amor ¿donde estas?

Ella guardo el anillo en la cajita, pues ni yaten sabia de su existencia

Serena: aquí en la recamara

Yaten: ¿que haces? Has llorado ¿verdad?

De nada servia que ella lo negara, el la conocía y nada mas basto ver sus lindo ojos irritados para saberlo

Serena: perdóname, soy una tonta es que hay recuerdos que no puedo olvidar

Yaten: no te preocupes, yo entiendo pero ya no quiero vete así

La rubia se limpio las lagrimas y se le acerco para darle un beso a lo que yaten respondió tiernamente uniendo sus labios

Serena: amor ahora vino mama en la mañana para invitarnos a cenar a su casa hoy en la noche

Yaten: me parece buena idea, así pasamos un momento reunidos todos

Serena: le dije que estaríamos ahí a las 8

Yaten: esta bien ¿y lita?

Serena: ella tiene una cena esta noche así que solo iremos tú y yo

Yaten: me parece bien, aun tenemos un par de horas ¿quieres salir?

Serena: preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí si no te molesta

Yaten: claro que no, me encanta quedarme aquí contigo

Serena: ¿puedes abrazarme?

Yaten: claro amor no tienes que pedirlo

El la abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos, los dos se acostaron en la cama y simplemente se abrazaron, el no quería presionarla. Ella se sentía muy protegida a su lado y sabia que el la amaba pero ella sabia que su corazon solo pertenece a darien.

Ella se quedo dormida y el la contemplaba la veía tan dulcemente con esos lindos ojos que enamorarían a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ella y el lo sabia…. El la beso en los labios y ella se despertó

Serena: ¡me quede dormida!

Yaten: no te preocupes eres mas hermosa dormida

Serena: tú lo dices por que me amas

Yaten: si te amo como un loco

Serena: gracias por estar conmigo siempre

Yaten: de nada, por eso soy tu novio, oye es mejor que te arregles ya

Serena: ¿que horas son?

Yaten: son las 6:30

Serena: tienes razón ¿y lita?

Yaten: se esta duchando

Serena: oye quiero que vayas muy guapo

Yaten: y yo quiero que tu vayas hermosa

El la beso y la dejo para que se arreglara

A las 7 en punto lita ya estaba lista

Llevaba un vestido corto pegado al cuerpo color negro unas zapatillas negras de medio tacón y su cabello suelto

Serena: te ves hermosa

Lita: gracias espero que tengamos una buena noche

De pronto tocaron la puerta lita se despidió de yaten y serena pues haruka había llegado por ella

A las 7:30 serena ya estaba lista yaten se quedo mudo al verla tan hermosa

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo largo que le cubría un hombro unas sandalias rojas altas y su cabello suelto, llevaba una cartera de mano que combinaba con su vestido su maquillaje era muy delicado, simplemente se veía como una reina

Yaten amor te ves hermosa

Serena: tu también me encanta como se te ve ese traje blanco, pareces un príncipe

Yaten: vámonos ya no quiero llegar tarde a la cena

Bajaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto en 15 minutos llegaron a casa de los padres de serena

Ikuko: hija te ves hermosa

Serena: gracias mama tu estas muy elegante

Yaten: buenas noches, señora

Ikuko: buenas noches, pasen a la sala

Serena: ¿y papa?

Kenji: aquí estoy hija, estas muy hermosa

Serena: gracias papa, ¿recuerdas a mi prometido?

Kenji: claro que si, buenas noches yaten

Yaten: buenas noches, es un placer estar aquí

Kenji: pasemos al comedor

Los cuatro se dirigen al comedor y se sientan de pronto tocan la puerta

Serena: ¿esperan a alguien más?

Ikuko: si tu padre invito a dos personas muy cercanas a la familia

De pronto al comedor llegaba darien y rei

Serena al verlo se quedo helada pues no se imaginaba que estaria ahí

Darien al verla sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, el sabia que ella estaria ahí

Rei por su parte observaba la escena pensando que nuevo comentario haria en la cena

Y yaten estaba furioso, pues esperaba todo menos encontrar a ese tipo que no le caia en gracia.

Kenji: darien, rei tomen asiento

En el acto los dos tomaron asiento Darién se sentó frente a serena, esto puso mas tensa a la rubia, pero trato de disimularlo

Ikuko: enseguida servirán la cena

Darien: es un honor estar aquí esta noche

Kenji: gracias por venir, darien ¿ya conoces al prometido de mi hija?

Darien: si, anoche en la fiesta tuve el placer

Yaten: el placer fue todo mío

Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de odio, ninguno de los dos se soportaba

Rei: serena te ves tan elegante, vaya que has cambiado mucho

Serena: gracias rei, efectivamente ya no soy la misma que un día se marcho a Londres

Rei: sabes querida, yo siempre me pregunte ¿por que te fuiste así? De un día para otro

Serena: digamos que aquí nada valia la pena, no tenia nada importante por que quedarme

Darien al escuchar las palabras de serena, casi se ahoga con la comida y solo vio a la rubia quien lo veía con una mirada fulminante

Ikuko: cuéntanos hija ¿como conociste a yaten?

Serena: bueno lo conocí por lita, ellos son muy amigos y un día fuimos a verlo desfilar y me cautivo su forma tan dulce y tierna

Darien quería ahorcar a yaten quien lo miraba desafiante

Rei: sabes yo siempre pense que te ibas a casar con un novio que tenias aquí

Serena: como crees aquí no hay nadie que para mi valga la pena, mucho menos para casarme

Darien: y dime serena ¿amas a yaten?

Serena: claro que si, el es distinto a todos los demás, jamás me dejaría sola cuando mas lo necesito

Kenji: ¿piensan tener hijos?

Hijos…. Esa palabra hizo que serena cambiara su semblante cosa que darien noto enseguida, las palabras se le fueron a la rubia

Yaten: si, queremos tener una familia, aunque esperaremos un tiempo

Rei: serena parece que a ti no te agrada la idea

Serena: claro que me agrada, quiero tener más hijos

Darien: ¿mas hijos? ¿Acaso ya tienes?

Serena sintió que el corazon se le detuvo, como pudo decir eso, tal vez por que el recuerdo de su hijo estaba presente, todos se quedaron esperando respuesta de serena

Serena: no, tengo hijos, simplemente fue un decir

Yaten: y tu darien ¿tienes novia?

Darien: no, mi corazon pertenece a una sola mujer

Rei: ¿a quien darien? Dinos

Darien: a una mujer que deje ir por que la amaba como a nadie

Serena: no tiene sentido si la amabas ¿por que la dejaste ir?

Darien: en aquel momento yo no tenía que ofrecerle, y no quería arruinar su futuro

Serena: y no crees que le arruinaste su futuro, dejándola

Rei: vaya serena, cualquiera pensaría que esa chica eras tu

Yaten se sintió muy incomodo, pues era evidente que eso ya no era una cena familiar

Mientras tanto haruka y lita la estaban pasando muy bien

Haruka: esta noche no seria perfecta sin ti

Lita: eres muy tierno, sabes espero que mis amigos la estén pasando bien

Haruka: te refieres a la joven de ojos azules y yaten ¿verdad?

Lita: si, ellos deben estar en casa de los padres de serena cenando

Haruka: bueno, ojala estén bien y ¿ de donde conoces a serena?

Lita: nos hicimos amigas, cuando ella lego a Londres

Haruka: sabes darien también ha sufrido mucho desde que ella se fue

Lita: yo también he visto a serena llorar desde que el la dejo

Haruka: sabes el tuvo un motivo muy fuerte para dejarla

**Volviendo a la cena de serena y yaten: **

Kenji: ¿cuando piensan casarse?

Yaten: aun no tenemos una fecha, pero será pronto

Rei: serena muéstranos tu anillo de compromiso

La rubia levanto la mano y tenia dos anillos, darien reconoció en el acto aquel anillo que el le había dado 5 años atrás

Ikuko: hija tu anillo esta hermoso

Kenji: si esta hermoso, se ve que este chico te quiere

Rei: serena espero no te moleste pero quiero preguntarte ¿quien te dio el otro anillo?

Serena: me lo dio una persona que me defraudo, una persona que no vale nada

Rei: querida y entonces ¿por que lo guardas?

Serena: digamos que para nunca olvidar el rencor que siento hacia esa persona

Darien al escuchar eso ya no pudo mas se disculpo y se retiro, salio de la casa desesperado y con mucho dolor pues serena lo odiaba y el no lo soportaba…

Rei: vaya a darien pareció molestarle algo

Serena: yaten creo que es hora de irnos

Yaten: esta bien

Los dos se despidieron y salieron de la casa, rumbo al auto

Serena: yaten quiero ir a caminar si no te molesta

Yaten: ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Serena: quisiera ir sola, si no te molesta

Yaten: no por supuesto, te veré más noche en casa

Serena camino hacia el único lugar en donde sentía que podía estar tranquila, a la banca de aquel parque que había sido testigo de tantas promesas y que hace mucho no visitaba

Se dirigió al parque la luna estaba hermosa y se sentó bajo un árbol y veía la luna con una nostalgia, los zapatos le incomodaban así que decidió quitárselos, habían tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, quisiera decirte lo de nuestro hijo – pensaba con nostalgia; aun te amo pero son tantas cosas que hay de por medio, yaten, mi hijo, tu mismo ¿como saber si me amas – dijo la rubia, pensando que nadie la escuchaba

Darien: te amo y eso lo puedes saber viéndome a los ojos, sabes que no te mentiría

Serena, al escucharlo se quedo sin habla a duras penas reacciono

Serena: ¿que haces aquí? – parándose de inmediato

Darien: pues creo que lo mismo que tu, este lugar esta lleno de recuerdos muy hermosos

Serena: así es, recuerdos que tú destruiste – dijo llena de rencor

Darien: yo se que aquella noche, no debí hablarte así, pero….

Serena: nada, ya paso yo tengo una vida nueva en donde no estas incluido tu

Darien: si me escucharas, entenderías

Serena: no me hagas reír ¿por que te he de escuchar? Tú a mi no me escuchaste, no te importo lo que yo tenía que decirte, ahora ya es muy tarde

Darien tomo a serena de la cintura, la contrajo a su pecho, sus bocas quedaron muy cerca, se veían fijamente

Serena: suéltame, pero que te has creído eres un….

No pudo terminar los labios de darien se unieron con los de ella y ella le respondió se besaron como hace 5 años no lo habían hecho

De pronto serena se separo de el, estaba roja parecía un tomate ¿como pude besarlo? Se preguntaba

Serena: como te atreves, yo te odio

Darien se le acerco nuevamente, ella retrocedió pues no podría resistir que el la besara otra ves, y no por que no quisiera, si no por yaten

Serena: ¿por que me besaste?

Darien: te bese por que yo te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte

Serena: eres un idiota

Darien: ahora dime tú ¿por que me besaste?

Serena: yo… no tengo por que contestar

Darien: entonces lo hare yo, me besaste por que me amas igual que yo te amo a ti ¿por que me tratas así?

Serena: ¿por que? Por que tú me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba

Darien: déjame explicarte, necesito que me escuches

Serena: debo irme ya es muy tarde, yaten me esta esperando

Darien: te propongo algo, veámonos mañana yo necesito decirte por que te deje y si no me crees, yo me alejo de ti para siempre

Serena vio en los ojos de darien una desesperación, y no sabia si aceptar o no. Guardo silencio por un momento

Serena: esta bien, acepto verte mañana, pero mañana es domingo, te parece en la tarde es que tengo cosas que hacer

Darien: esta bien, nos reunimos en la cafetería de siempre ¿te parece?

Serena: esta bien pero ¿nos quedaremos ahí?

Darien: no iremos a otro lugar espero no te moleste

Serena: claro que no, bien debo irme ya es muy tarde

Ellos estaban siendo observados por alguien pero no se dieron cuenta, serena se fue pensando en lo que podía suceder mañana, y no sabía por que había aceptado….

Darien estaba feliz pues mañana podrían hablar y le diría la verdad esperando que ella lo perdonara….

Serena llego a su casa y lita aun no había llegado, ni yaten tampoco, no podía sacar de su cabeza ese beso, ella aun la amaba pero no era fácil todo lo que paso…

Mañana hablaremos…… Dios dame valor para decirle la verdad, ya no puedo – pensaba

De pronto entro yaten

Yaten: hola amor- pensé que no habías llegado

Serena: acabo de llegar, me hacia falta el aire-la cena no fue muy agradable

Yaten: sabes quiero preguntarte algo

Serena: si, dime

Yaten: ¿por que dijiste que te gustaría tener más hijos? No entiendo

Serena ya no tenia opción era momento de contarle todo a yaten ya que ella omitió su embarazo.

Yaten: serena ¿que pasa?

Serena: hay algo que tu no sabes y que te oculte por que no quería que nadie mas supiera

Yaten: dime ¿que es?

Serena: aquella noche que darien rompió conmigo yo iba a decirle que estaba embarazada

Yaten: ¿embarazada?

Serena: si, yo no se lo dije por que el no me dio tiempo- por eso decidí irme a Londres no sabia que hacer

Yaten: ¿que paso con tu hijo?

Serena: el murió al nacer, pues el parto se me adelanto; yo solo tenia 6 meses de embarazo

Yaten se había quedado helado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mientras las lagrimas de serena de serena no dejaban de caer

Yaten: serena, yo no se que decir

Serena: tener ese bebe era mi mas grande ilusión…. Un hijo de darien y mío, pero la vida me lo arrebato

Yaten: ¿piensas decirle a darien?

Serena: no lo se, a veces pienso que si el me hubiese escuchado todo seria distinto

Yaten guardo silencio por unos instantes, el silencio se apodero de el

Yaten: serena, sabes que te amo como a nadie, pero pienso que darien tiene derecho a saber lo de tu embarazo, yo te recomiendo que se lo digas

Serena: tengo mucho miedo de su reacción

Yaten: ahora en la cena me di cuenta que el te ama y que nunca ha dejado de amarte, por eso tienes que decírselo

Serena: pero ¿tu y yo? ……..

Yaten: por mi no te preocupes, yo aceptare lo que tu decidas cuando el lo sepa, yo solo quiero verte feliz

Serena no se atrevió a decirle que lo vería mañana pues pensaba que no seria justo para el, no quería dañarlo más

Serena: eres tan lindo, yo…

Yaten no la dejo terminar, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, de pronto sonó el teléfono

Yaten: alo

Lita: yaten, solo llamaba para avisar que no llegare hoy me quedare con haruka

Yaten: no te preocupes

Lita: dile a serena para que no se preocupe

Yaten: si yo le digo

Serena: vaya parece que lita esta enamorada

Yaten: si así es.

Serena y yaten no pronunciaron palabra alguna por unos momentos

Yaten: es mejor que descanses este día no ha sido muy fácil para ti

Serena: tienes razón, buenas noches

Yaten se quedo un rato en la sala pues sabia que quizá la perdería, pues el los había visto besándose en el parque a el le dolió verlos pero entendía que ellos se amaban y el no iba a intervenir por mas que la quisiera….

**Hola a todas las personas que han leído mi fic quiero agradecer por sus comentarios pues eso me motiva a seguir con la historia, tal vez mi historia no este muy bien redactada pero la hago con mucho cariño para todas las personas que la han leído y para quienes la leerán, prometo mejorar en mi segundo fic**

**Pues este es mi primer pasito en estas cosas de igual manera gracias por leerla y ojala estén pendientes del siguiente capitulo….**

**Gracias a todos y por sus sugerencias también y bueno cualquier sugerencia para la historia háganla saber. Bendiciones para todos**

**Atentamente Patty ramirez**


	5. confesiones

Confesiones……

Confesiones……

Ya era domingo serena abrió sus ojos y vio a yaten sentado a su lado observándola con una gran dulzura en su mirada.

Yaten: buenos días princesa ¿como amaneciste?

Serena: más tranquila, gracias por escucharme

Serena se levanto y observo al lado de yaten una maleta hecha

Serena: ¿y esa maleta?

Yaten: escucha princesa, he recibido una oferta de modelaje por dos meses en estados unidos y decidí aceptar

Serena: ¿es por lo que te dije anoche?

Yaten: acepte por ti y por mí, pero no te sientas culpable

Serena: pero yo no quiero que te vayas

Yaten: yo se que tu lo amas y el a ti, me iré por dos meses para que en este tiempo ustedes puedan arreglar sus problemas, como te dije yo quiero verte feliz

Serena: pero entonces ¿no volverás?

Yaten: claro que si, regresare en dos meses, pues como te dije yo aceptare lo que tu digas, en ese tiempo ustedes podrán decidir si se dan una oportunidad o no

Serena: entonces…. ¿nosotros?

Yaten: desde este momento nosotros posponemos nuestra relación, pues me parece la decisión mas justa para darien, tú y yo. Si cuando regrese tu decides seguir a mi lado así será

Serena: eres tan comprensivo, me parece justo pero prométeme algo

Yaten: dime

Serena: si encuentra en estos dos meses a una chica que ames, no te detengas por mi; pues tampoco seria justo para ti

Yaten: esta bien princesa, lo prometo te deseo mucha suerte y recuerda que yo regresare en dos meses.

Serena: si, aquí te esperare para contarte que ha pasado

Yaten: bueno mi querida serena, me voy mi vuelo sale en una hora

Yaten le dio a serena un beso en la frente y se marcho, pues para el era lo correcto

Serena derramo unas lágrimas, pues aunque no lo amaba sabia que para el esto no habia sido fácil.

De pronto entra lita al cuarto de serena

Lita: serena lo siento mucho

Serena: ¿tu sabias que el se iría?

Lita: si, cuando llegue en la madrugada el estaba despierto y me contó todo y pues me dijo que aceptaría el trabajo, para que tu arreglaras tus cosas con darien

Serena: me siento muy mal por todo esto

Lita: vamos no te sientas mal, creo que fue muy justo para ustedes, además el regresa en dos meses.

Serena: si tienes razón, a ver lita dime que paso con haruka

Lita se sonrojo, no sabia que decir

Serena: anda lita cuéntame tu y yo no tenemos secretos

Lita: bueno fue una noche maravillosa, la cena fue tan romántica y…

Serena: ¿y que?

Lita: bueno, pasamos la noche juntos

Serena: queeeeeeeeee

Lita: si, fue tan lindo el me trato de una manera muy especial

Serena: que me alegro por ti, es muy buen muchacho

Lita: por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte y espero no te molestes conmigo

Serena: dime ¿que pasa?

Lita: bueno hemos decidido irnos de vacaciones a Canadá para conocernos mas

Serena: me parece bien ¿cuando se irán?

Lita: bueno… en un par de horas

Serena: queee entonces te vas y me dejaras sola

Lita: mira creo que tú necesitas espacio, pues tienes mucho que pensar y hacer

Serena: pero no quiero quedarme sola

Lita: tu no estas sola, además haruka y yo pensamos que es lo mejor, por favor entiende si

Serena: vaya parece que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo, bueno esta bien ve con haruka y ojala todo salga bien

Lita: sabía que entenderías, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Serena: dime

Lita: bueno haruka no quiere despedirse de darien así que podrías decirle tú

Serena: ¿yo?

Lita: si, por favor es que si haruka se despide de darien puede que este no entienda

Serena: esta bien, no te preocupes

Lita: serena, aprovecha este tiempo para arreglar las cosas

Serena: tratare lita, lo prometo

Lita: bueno serena yo me voy al departamento de haruka para ayudarlo a empacar, pues el me espera

Serena: esta bien lita, no te preocupes

Lita: bien amiga, me voy espero que puedan hablar ah volveremos en dos meses aproximadamente

Diciendo esto lita abrazo a su amiga y se fue

Vaya que amigos, me dejan sola en estos momentos – decía serena

Serena estaba muy nerviosa pues dentro de un rato estaría frente a darien, decidió escoger que llevaría puesto en la tarde, no era una cita ni mucho menos así que decidió un atuendo casual que puso sobre su cama.

Se fue a desayunar y los nervios la mataban sentía mariposas en su estomago, después decidió ir a dar una vuelta pues el tiempo se le hacia largo, camino y llego al parque en donde estuvo sentada casi 4 horas esperando que la tarde se asomara, miraba su reloj con tanta ansiedad y al fin llego el atardecer.

Se apresuro al apartamento a cambiarse, se ducho y se vistió con un jeans de mezclilla azul y un TOP negro y unas zapatillas negras, su cabello recogido adornado con un listón azul así se dirigió a la cafetería.

En el camino estaba más nerviosa que una adolescente estaba más helada que un hielo y pensaba que iba a pasar, de pronto entro a la cafetería.

Darien ya estaba ahí se veía muy lindo traía una playera negra y un Jean color azul se veía tan lindo.

Darien: serena, aquí estoy

La rubia volteo y se dirigió hacia el

Serena: hola darien, ¿como estas?

Darien: muy contento de verte ¿quieres tomar algo?

Serena: no gracias, así estoy bien

Darien: te ves hermosa

La chica se sonrojo, pues sus palabras la ponían nerviosa

Serena: gracias. Tu también te ves muy… bien

Ella quería decirle que se veía guapo pero no se atrevió

Darien: ¿te parece si nos vamos?

Serena: si, me parece bien

Los dos salieron de la cafetería y subieron al auto de darien un hermoso convertible color negro, cada quien iba en sus pensamientos y no dijeron ni una sola palabra, darien manejo como una hora mas o menos…… al fin llegaron a una cabaña muy linda en las afueras de la ciudad.

Darien: bien hemos llegado

Darien abrió la puerta a serena ella observaba el lugar

Serena: es un lugar muy tranquilo

Darien: si, aquí podemos hablar con tranquilidad

Y entraron a la cabaña el interior de la cabaña era aun mas acogedor, el piso era de madera, en la sala había unos muebles color blanco y una hermosa chimenea y a su lado una alfombra muy hermosa, serena quedo muy sorprendida pues el lugar era hermoso.

Serena: es muy hermoso

Darien: si, aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo, tengo todas las comodidades, arriba esta la recamara y el baño y allá el comedor.

Serena: es un lugar muy acogedor

Darien: bien, toma asiento con confianza

Serena: se sentó en la sala

Darien: iré a la cocina por pastel y te

Serena: esta bien.

La verdad los dos estaban nerviosos aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostraba, en menos de diez minutos darien traía te y pastel

Darien: para ti la rebanada de chocolate con fresas

Serena: ¿ aun te acuerdas?

Darien: si, nunca olvide nada de ti

Serena se puso muy nerviosa, comieron el pastel sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo una que otra mirada.

Darien: sabes me gustaría que nos sentáramos frente a la chimenea

Serena: esta bien

Y así lo hicieron se sentaron frente a la chimenea, quedando frente a frente. Para poder mirarse mutuamente.

Darien: bien ya estamos aquí ¿empiezas tu o yo?

Serena palideció, pues la verdad tenia mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar

Serena: antes que se me olvide haruka se fue a Canadá con mi amiga lita, me pidió que te lo dijera

Darien: vaya con razón no lo he localizado, me alegro por el, hace mucho no salía

Serena: oye darien ¿y mina?

Darien: ella esta en estados unidos estudiando actuación lleva 5 años fuera

Serena: quisiera verla, espero que regrese pronto

Darien: eso espero

Ninguno quería empezar, pero la verdad es que alguien tenía que hacerlo

Darien respiro muy hondo, para agarrar valor, veia a la rubia y al fin hablo

Darien: bien serena te pido que me escuches, por que ya no puedo mas

Serena sintió que su corazon estaba acelerado

Serena: bien darien ¿por que me dejaste aquella noche?

Darien: el día siguiente que me presente a la oficina iba como de costumbre a saludar a tu padre, la puerta estaba entre abierta y rei estaba con tu padre conversando

Serena: ¿rei?

Darien: así es ella le decía a tu padre que tu tenias una relación con un empleado, tu padre estaba molesto y dijo que haría cualquier cosa para que tu futuro no se arruinara, yo sabia como era tu padre y también sabia que tu no ibas a dejarme, así que por tu bien decidí que tu y yo no deberíamos estar juntos.

Serena: si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho, todo hubiera sido tan distinto

Darien: yo no quería arruinar tu futuro, además tu padre nunca me hubiese aceptado

Serena: no te parece que decidiste por mí

Darien: si lo hice, pero entiende fue lo mejor, a mi se me partió el corazon con todo lo que te dije pero era la única manera que te alejaras

Serena: ¿y no pensaste en mi? ¿No pensaste como me sentiría yo?

Darien: lo pensé una y mil veces, mina también me dijo lo mismo pero para mi era mas importante tu futuro que lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

La rubia lo veia y lloraba con mucho sentimiento, no podía creer que el se hubiera sacrificado de esa manera por ella.

Darien: se que quizá pensaste lo peor de mi, pero quiero que entiendas que yo te amo como un loco, en estos 5 años viví aferrado a ti, recordando cada momento juntos eso me ayudo a sobrevivir.

El acaricio la cara de la rubia, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas, pues no soportaba verla llorar

Darien: princesa no llores, por favor

Serena: es que yo… todo este tiempo creí que no te importaba tus palabras me dolieron mucho.

Darien: por que me importas te deje ir entiende

Serena se acerco a el y le pedía que la perdonara, el la abrazo contra su pecho lo mas fuerte que pudo y le decía que no tenia nada que perdonarle. Estuvieron abrazados como 10 minutos, de pronto ella se separo.

Ella no sabia como decirle lo de su embarazo…… temblaba de una manera que no se imaginaba

Darien: ¿tienes frío?

Serena: un poco

El le dio una chamarra negra para que se la pusiera

Darien: serena ¿puedes decirme que tienes?

Serena: darien yo… no se como empezar

Darien: confía en mí, dime lo que sea

Serena: pues esa noche yo tenia que decirte algo muy importante y tu no me dejaste ¿recuerdas?

Darien: si, dime

Serena tomo fuerzas quien sabe de donde pues ya no podía más

Serena: yo iba a darte una noticia que nos cambiaria la vida, a mi me la cambio por completo

Darien estaba muy intrigado, pero ni se imaginaba que era aquella noticia

Darien: por favor habla ya

Serena: yo… estaba…

Darien: ¿tu que?

Serena: yo estaba embarazada

Darien al escuchar esto sintió que se iba de espalda embarazada esa palabra sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que reacciono

Darien: ¿embarazada? Entonces tenemos un hijo ¿verdad?

Serena: déjame continuar, por favor

Darien sabia que algo no andaba bien

Serena: yo iba a decírtelo esa noche, pues ya lo había confirmado pero tú no me dejaste, sabia que mis padres me matarían, bueno mi padre pero te tenía a ti y para mi era suficiente.

Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Serena: pero al ver que tu me dejaste, me quede sola y decidí irme a Londres sin decir de mi embarazo a mis padres, para mi fue muy duro pero nuestro hijo me daba fuerzas para seguir

Darien: ¿donde esta nuestro hijo?

Serena guardo silencio pues como decirle que murió, sabia que eso lo destrozaría por completo.

Darien: serena, responde ¿donde esta nuestro hijo?

Serena: darien, nuestro hijo…. Murió al nacer

Darien sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció y perdió la noción del tiempo, la rubia lo veia afligida y al fin el hablo

Darien: ¿murió? ¿Es una broma? No te creo nada

Darien se negaba a creer que su hijo había muerto, serena se acerco, pero el se alejo fue un impulso por la noticia

Serena: darien reacciona por favor, escúchame te lo ruego

Darien: tu me estas mintiendo, mi hijo no puede estar muerto

Serena se acerco a el y lo abrazo, el lloraba amargamente, nunca había llorado así, solo cuando la dejo ir, sentía un dolor muy grande.

Darien: ¿como murió mi hijo?

Serena: mi embarazo era un poco complicado por mi edad, cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo el parto se adelanto nuestro hijo estaba muy débil, pues no estaba muy bien desarrollado, los médicos hicieron lo posible por salvarlo. Pero no fue posible sufrió un paro respiratorio.

Darien: mi hijo ¿por que mi hijo?

Serena: para mi fue muy duro, era lo único que tenia de ti y la vida me lo quito, en ese entonces no conocía a lita, cuando Salí del hospital enterré a nuestro hijo sola fue desgarrador, no estabas tu a mi lado y te odie por eso

Darien: si yo hubiera sabido, nunca te hubiera dejado nos hubiéramos ido juntos y quizás nuestro hijo….

Darien no pudo seguir, su mayor ilusión era ser padre y su hijo había muerto, se sentía culpable.

Serena: sabes al principio yo pensaba como tu, mi única frase era un "si hubiera" pero de nada sirve el hubiera, yo aprendí a ver la realidad por eso cambie tanto.

Darien, se acerco a la rubia y rozo su rostro los ojos del pelinegro estaban irritados de llorar, igual los de la rubia.

Los dos se abrazaron no hacían falta palabras las confesiones habían sido muy devastadoras para los dos, así se quedaron por minutos, horas ni ellos sabían cuanto tiempo llevan así.

Darien: serena, perdóname te lo suplico

Serena: no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname tú a mí

Darien: yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos fuimos victimas del destino quizás

Serena: un destino muy cruel para nosotros y para nuestro hijo

Los dos estaban muy cansados y la verdad hasta alterados fue una noche inesperada

Darien: serena es mejor que descanses ya es casi de madrugada y te ves muy cansada

Serena: ¿y tu descansaras?

Darien: hare lo posible, pero no creo

Serena subió a la habitación encontró una pijama y se cambio de ropa, se metió a la cama y se quedo dormida…

Mientras en la chimenea se encontraba un darien confundido, aturdido

- mi serena cuanto has sufrido por mi culpa, te perdí a ti y a mi hijo, pues tu estas comprometida con yaten, y nadie mas que yo tiene la culpa- pensaba darien

(Ya que el no sabia la decisión de yaten, pues ni se acordó serena de decirle con lo que paso)

Subió a la recamara en donde dormía serena y con cuidado de no despertarla se sentó a su lado y la veía con tanta ternura, a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo su niña, aquella a la que amaba mas que a su vida, le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro a su cuarto.

La verdad quizá no podría dormir, pero lo iba intentar la verdad lo necesitaba; aunque ya casi estaba por amanecer, se quedo dormido.

Unas horas mas tarde ella despertó, por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño pero no fue así, se puso la bata y salio de su habitación.

Busco a darien y encontró su habitación al verlo se acerco y lo vio ahí dormido, era el hombre que ella amaba mas que a su vida se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Bajo a la cocina y bueno se decidió a cocinar para ella y darien, se encontraba muy afanada haciendo un rico desayuno, sirvió la mesa con dos lugares, ni siquiera habia notado que darien la observaba.

Darien: buenos días princesa

Serena: darien, no te sentí espero no te moleste he preparado el desayuno para los dos

Darien: claro que no, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras

Serena: bueno entonces siéntate y ya te sirvo OK

En el acto la rubia sirvió huevos, tocino, hot cake, jugo de naranja y pan para los dos

Darien: esto se ve delicioso

Serena: bueno en Londres aprendí a cocinar, hay muchas cosas que tuve que aprender

Darien: siéntate conmigo

Y la rubia se sentó de frente para tomar el desayuno

Serena: bueno espero que te guste, ahora mi comida tiene un buen sabor

Darien probó la comida

Darien: esta delicioso, aunque extraño tus galletas quemadas

Serena se sonrojo, el aun recordaba aquellas galletas que ella le hizo alguna vez

Serena: oye muy gracioso darien

Darien: solo bromeaba, en verdad esta delicioso

Darien miraba a la rubia se veía tan hermosa sonriendo, su mirada había cambiado por completo en esos ojos azules ya había ese brillo, que el anhelaba

Darien: serena ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Serena: dime, pídeme lo que quieras

Darien: pues quería pedirte que me llevaras a la tumba de nuestro hijo, si no te molesta

Serena: por supuesto, tienes derecho es nuestro hijo

Darien: crees que podemos partir el próximo fin de semana, pues tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina.

Serena: esta bien, así será

Darien: espero no causarte problemas con yaten

Serena: bueno yaten no esta aquí, tuvo que salir pues le ofrecieron una pasarela

Darien: sabes tu prometido te ama

Serena: pues si es muy lindo

Darien: serena yo te amo y si tu me dieras una oportunidad yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, borraría cada sufrimiento con todo mi amor

Serena: yo… bueno…. Dejemos que el tiempo decida pues hay muchas cosas que debemos arreglar y sanar.

Serena se refería a yaten y a todas las heridas que los dos tenían, por lo pronto no le dijo de que su compromiso con yaten había terminado.

Darien: mi princesa, te daré el tiempo que necesites.

Terminaron el desayuno, la verdad a simple vista se percibía el amor que sentían los dos, estaban tan a gusto en esa cabaña.

Darien: sabes esta cabaña la construí para ti, cada detalle que tiene es por ti

Serena: eres muy lindo. Darien ¿puedes llevarme al apartamento de yaten?

Darien: ¿por que? ¿Te sientes incomoda conmigo?

Serena: claro que no, pero es que no tengo ropa para cambiarme

Darien: esta bien. Ya que lita y yaten no están ¿por que no te vienes para acá?, pues no me gustaría que te quedaras sola

Serena: lo pensare, es que no quiero causarte molestias

Darien: princesa para mi no eres una molestia, al contrario me agradaría estar en tu compañía.

Serena: ya te dije, lo pensare

Darien: esta bien

Terminaron de lavar los platos, subieron a cambiarse y partieron hacia el apartamento, los dos tenían un semblante mas sereno, pues desahogarse les había hecho muy bien…

De pronto llegaron al departamento

Serena: llegamos, pasa y toma asiento me duchare

Darien: esta bien yo te espero

Darien se sentó en el sofá y serena se dirigió a la ducha, Darien recorrió la sala y vio muchas fotos de yaten y serena juntos, no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Serena salio de la ducha lo observo pero sin hacer ruido se fue a cambiar… 15 minutos después ella salio con un vestido de tirantes blanco hasta la rodilla y su cabello suelto, simplemente estaba hermosa

Darien: te ves muy hermosa

Serena: gracias, sabes hay algo que quiero mostrarte

Darien: ¿que es?

Serena le dio una foto, el al verla no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas

Era una foto de ella embarazada, se veía tan hermosa y radiante, su embarazo la hacia lucir hermosa.

Darien: te ves tan hermosa, con nuestro hijo en tu vientre

Serena: es lo único que tengo de nuestro hijo, y por eso te la muestro pues el estaba dentro de mi.

Darien: gracias princesa, por mostrarme a mi hijo aunque sea en una foto, ya que nunca podré jugar con el

Serena: no te pongas triste, yo no quería eso

Darien: no te preocupes, es que me da mucha nostalgia por que no estuve contigo

Serena: vamos hay que ver hacia el futuro, por mas que duela, ademas hay mucho por recorrer

Darien: lo que queda por recorrer quisiera hacerlo a tu lado

Serena: darien, por favor veamos que pasa ¿si?

Darien: esta bien. ¿ te iras conmigo? Pues estaría mas tranquilo no quisiera que te quedaras aquí

Serena: esta bien, iré contigo a la cabaña, para hacernos compañía

Ella hizo su maleta y subieron al auto con rumbo hacia la cabaña, el estaba feliz pues la tendría junto a el e iría el fin de semana a la tumba de su hijo.

Ella también estaba feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, sentía un gran alivio pues los dos habían hablado con la verdad. Llegaron a la cabaña ella subió su maleta y el se daba una ducha, ya empezaba a caer la noche

Los dos cenaron y se dispusieron a ver unas películas, los dos estaban abrazados en el sofá, ella aun sentía miedo al ver películas de terror, pasada la media noche, ella se quedo dormida sobre su pecho, el la veía tan tiernamente y beso sus labios con sumo cuidado, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación en donde la dejo en su cama cobijándola y el se marcho a su habitación….

**Bien queridos amigos hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero sea de su agrado se que tal vez pensaban que pasaría algo de intimidad entre darien y serena, pues si pasara pero no todavía, el próximo capitulo estará bueno pues Irán a la tumba de su hijo. Y muchas otras cosas pero aun no pasara nada entre ellos. Además reí se tiene algo escondido pero no piensen que con darien si no con alguien mas.**

**Bueno ya no les adelanto mas…. Gracias por sus comentarios y prometo actualizar el viernes y si puedo lo hare antes….. gracias por leer mi fic.**


	6. infidelidad

Infidelidad…

Infidelidad…

Era hora del desayuno, los dos estaban muy tranquilos, cualquiera pensaría que eran un matrimonio feliz, los dos derramaban miel al verse la verdad se amaban.

Darien: te quedo muy rico el desayuno. Por cierto ayer te dormiste en plena película

Serena: lo siento pero es que bueno tu sabes nunca me han gustado ese tipo de películas.

Darien: bueno entonces la próxima la escoges tú

Serena: eso me parece muy bien. Sabes iré a la fabrica quiero darme una vuelta, pero antes iré a ver a mi madre

Darien: esta bien, entonces vamos por que no quiero llegar tarde a la oficina, ¿pero te regresaras conmigo?

Serena: no te preocupes si regresare, pero traeré el auto de yaten pues no puedo molestarte.

Darien: para mi no es molestia complacerte

Serena: bueno darien vámonos por que se hace tarde

Diciendo esto los dos partieron darien dejo a serena frente a la casa de ikuko

Serena: te veo luego

Darien: si princesa cuídate mucho… te amo

Bueno la verdad se le salio decirle te amo, serena se sonrojo y el acelero por miedo a su reacción.

Yo también te amo, mas que a mi vida – dijo serena

Toco la puerta y su madre la abrieron

Ikuko: hija que gusto verte

Serena: yo igual mama

Ikuko: siéntate ¿quieres desayunar?

Serena: no mama ya desayune

Ikuko: sabes hija el día de la cena sentí mucha tensión entre darien, yaten y tu ¿que pasa hija?

Serena: hay mama, si tu supieras todo lo que ha pasado

Ikuko: habla hija, soy tu madre y aunque has cambiado mucho hay cosas que necesitamos hablar.

Serena: tienes razón y te pido que me escuches, por favor

Ikuko: si hija te escucho

Serena le narro todo a su madre, su relación con darien, su embarazo, todo lo que había pasado, hasta la decisión de yaten, se lo contó por que bueno era su madre y ya no tenia caso ocultarlo.

Ikuko: hija, ¿por que no me dijiste? Yo te hubiese apoyado, con darien y tu hijo y no hubiese pasado todo esto

Serena: bueno mama ya el hubiera no tiene caso ya paso

Ikuko: si hija pero cuanto sufriste sola y lamento tanto que tu padre haya sido el culpable

Serena: no te preocupes mama ya todo paso y no le digas nada a papa

Ikuko: ¿que piensas hacer con yaten?

Serena: bueno pues espero tener el valor de decirle que amo a darien

Ikuko: hija yo lo único que puedo decirte es que escuches a tu corazon y tomes la decisión correcta

Serena: si mama, oye hoy mi papa y tu ¿están de aniversario verdad?

Ikuko: si, imagínate hace tanto tiempo que nos casamos yo deseo algo así para ti

Serena: hay mama bueno ya veremos que pasa, sabes quiero ir a ver a mi papa a la fabrica.

Ikuko: esta bien hija, ve y avísame lo que decidas.

Serena: esta bien mama y no te preocupes, estoy con darien.

La rubia se despidió de su madre y se marcho rumbo a la fábrica pero la verdad ni imaginaba lo que sus ojos verían.

Serena: buenos días puede decirme ¿cual es la oficina de mi padre?

Secretaria: como no señorita serena, la oficina es la que esta aquí a mano derecha

Serena: gracias muy amable

Secretaria: de nada señorita

Serena camino hacia la oficina de su padre, abrió la puerta y al entrar no podía creer la escena

Rei y su padre estaban teniendo relaciones, ella no podía creerlo de inmediato tiro la puerta, Kenji y rei quedaron paralizados al ver a serena ahí frente a ellos.

Kenji: hija, yo….

Serena: ¿como puedes engañar a mi madre? Con esta maldita piruja

Y tu maldita, eres una piruja barata

Rei: ay querida, no armes drama, yo le doy lo que el quiere, ósea lo que tu madre no le da

Serena no se pudo contener y la agarro del pelo arrastrándola, serena se puso sobre ella y le daba en la cara

Maldita miserable, como te atreves a decir algo así de mi madre – gritaba serena

Rei gritaba pues no podía quitársela de encima, estaba a punto de desmayarse de la golpiza que le daba serena, Kenji agarraba a serena para separarla pero era inútil

Los gritos los había escuchad toda la empresa que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta escuchando.

Darien entro de inmediato y al ver aquella escena trato de separar a serena pues estaba enfurecida

Darien: serena suéltala, no vale la pena

Era inútil serena no escuchaba jaloneaba a rei e los cabellos y le daba en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Rei quien sabe como le dio un golpe a la rubia y se paro

Rei: eres una imbecil, ¿que creías? Que tu padre le era fiel a tu madre, pues ya ves que no

Serena: eres una maldita, gozas destruyendo la vida de las personas

Rei: si querida, así como un día destruí la tuya, pues yo fui quien le dijo a tu padre que andabas con un empleado, yo lo prepare todo para que darien escuchara

Darien: ¿como fuiste capas?

Rei: no soportaba que te fijaras en ella, una niña tonta e inmadura, además sabía que tu harías lo que fuera por no arruinar su futuro y así fue, logre separarlos

Serena no aguanto mas y se le fue encima, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la tomo del cabello y la arrastro de la oficina a la salida de la fabrica, los empleados estaban impactados

Serena: y no se te ocurra volver, si no quieres que yo misma te vuelva a sacar, como la perra que eres

Rei se levanto a puras penas y se fue, pero se dirigió a casa de ikuko

Serena estaba alterada, echaba fuego en la mirada

Serena: darien déjame con mi padre, por favor

Darien: esta bien

Serena: ¿ por que demonios lo hiciste? En su aniversario ¿ que tiene esa perra? Mi madre es una dama como te atreviste

Kenji: yo no se que decirte, fue un impulso

Serena: tu, el gran Kenji Tsukino actuando por impulso, no me hagas reír

Kenji: no le digas nada a tu madre por favor, no quiero perderla

Serena: ya es demasiado tarde, a ti que te importa tanto el apellido, has caído tan bajo

Serena se dio la vuelta y se fue a la oficina de darien

Darien: princesa, tranquilízate no quiero verte mal

Serena: no puedo, te das cuenta, mi madre sufrirá.

Darien: ¿piensas decirle?

Serena: si, no puedo ocultárselo, llévame a verla debo decirle cuanto antes

Darien: esta bien, vamos

Serena llego a su casa pero llego tarde su madre estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, pues rei le había dicho todo

Serena: mama ¿estas bien?

Ikuko: hija ya se que tu padre me engaña, su amante estuvo aquí

Serena: mama yo venia a decírtelo

Ikuko: no importa hija, no te preocupes

Serena: ¿que piensas hacer?

Ikuko: pues divorciarme, aunque me duele que todo se vaya a la basura

Serena: mama, yo no se que decir

Ikuko: hija, no digas nada si algo me queda es dignidad, así que me iré en este momento.

Serena esta bien mama yo te apoyo

Ikuko: me iré a Chicago, iniciare tramites de divorcio y no te preocupes por mi, tu lucha por lo que quieres y que no te importe nada mas.

Ikuko estaba desecha pero no se iba a derrumbar ella era muy fuerte, además era una dama , algo que rei jamás llegaría a ser

Ikuko: mi vuelo esta por salir, cuando rei se fue decidí irme y pues eso hare,

Ikuko: hija si no te molesta quiero que darien me lleve al aeropuerto

Serena: no mama esta bien, pero no olvides escribirme o llamarme

Ikuko subió al auto y partió con darien hacia el aeropuerto, serena estaba muy triste, se fue al departamento de yaten por el auto y regreso a la cabaña a esperar a darien.

Mientras tanto camino al aeropuerto

Ikuko: darien, te encargo a mi hija, cuídala mucho, yo se lo que los dos han sufrido

Darien: se lo prometo, hare lo imposible para recuperarla, yo siento mucho lo que paso con Kenji

Ikuko: no te preocupes, me voy tranquila por que mi hija esta contigo, dale tiempo y no la presiones, yo te aseguro que ella te ama

Darien: no se preocupe y usted cuídese mucho.

Ikuko entro para abordar el avión, su corazon estaba triste, pero pensaba que cuando hay un engaño la confianza se pierde y es mejor separarse y guardar recuerdos de lo que un día fue lo mas hermoso en su vida.

Serena ya se encontraba en la cabaña un poco desanimada por su mama, pero sabia que su madre había hecho lo correcto, en cuanto a su padre ella estaba muy enojada y no quería verlo.

Serena escucho que darien estacionaba el carro

Darien: hola princesa

Serena: buenas noches darien ¿y mama?

Darien: ella se fue, no te preocupes ella es muy fuerte

Serena: si lo se es que me da tristeza que por rei mis padres se separen y lo que es peor nosotros sufrimos tanto por ella

Darien: no te atormentes ella pagara lo que ha hecho

Serena: tienes razón y no hablemos mas del asunto, espero que mi madre este bien

Darien: lo estará, no te preocupes

Serena: ¿tienes hambre?

Darien: si, ¿y tu?

Serena: si, pero…. No hay cena, con tanta cosa no prepare nada, solo hay pastel y te

Darien: entonces comamos pastel y te

Darien sirvió el pastel y el te y los dos parecían tan felices, a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado……

Darien: te ves tan linda cuando sonríes

Serena: que cosas dices

La verdad el quería besarla, pero no se atrevía, pues no quería incomodarla, ella se quedo dormida sobre su pecho y el la llevo a su habitación mientras pensaba que mañana seria otro día y que lucharía por ganarse su amor…….

**Bueno este capitulo es corto pero el próximo estará mejor a ver si serena se rinde a los encantos de darien y bueno pronto Irán a la tumba de su hijo… actualizare el sabado esten pendientes**


	7. sanando heridas

Yo te amo…

Sanando heridas…

Era jueves lo que había pasado con sus padres la tenía deprimida, pues su madre inicio los tramites del divorcio, su padre había decidido irse con rei, dejando la fabrica en manos de darien, ella no podia creer que su padre se hubiese ido con esa perra, estaba tranquila por que su madre era muy fuerte. Además estaba preocupada por que el sábado estarían en Londres frente a la tumba de su hijo, la verdad estaba inquieta pero a la vez estaba tranquila por que ya darien sabía la verdad.

Pensaba en yaten en ¿como estara? Pues sabia que el no había sido nada fácil irse, para que ella arreglara sus cosas.

Ella se sentía tan a gusto con darien pero no había encontrado el momento de decirle que su compromiso estaba pospuesto, ni ella misma sabía por que no lo había dicho.

Apenas eran las dos de la tarde y no encontraba que hacer en la cabaña, así que decidió ir de compras para prepararle algo rico a darien, a ella le encantaba mimarlo, pues ella lo amaba.

Así que se subió al carro y se fue al súper a hacer las compras, pero antes de ir al súper paso a la heladería, pues su debilidad era el helado de chocolate, compro un helado y subió al auto se dirigió al parque y cuando llego se sentó en la banca a comer su helado.

Mientras miraba al cielo, es lugar le daba una gran paz, ahí había tantos recuerdo, por fin entre recuerdo y recuerdo termino su helado, y se apresuro al super compro lo necesario para hacer una deliciosa cena, ya que ahora si cocinaba de maravilla.

Termino de hacer las compras y se fue a la cabaña para preparar la cena, al fin llego empezó a cocinar y bueno la verdad no sintió el tiempo, subió a cambiarse a su habitación, se puso un vestido corto, color rosa ajustado al cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido por un listón rosa, simplemente estaba hermosa….

De pronto se escucho que darien estaciono el auto y ella bajo rápido a la sala, darien abrió la puerta y la vio.

Darien: buenas noches, princesa, estas hermosa

Serena: buenas noches darien, gracias; sabes te tengo una rica cena preparada

Darien: ay serena me estas acostumbrando mucho a tus comidas

Serena: ¿como te fue en la fabrica?

Darien: muy bien todo esta en orden, no te preocupes

Serena: esta bien ¿te parece si cenamos?

Darien: si, claro que si además tengo una gran hambre

Diciendo esto se desplazaron al comedor, darien se sentó y serena sirvió la comida

Había preparado un arroz cantones, lomito con verduras y unos tacos chinos. Todo se veía delicioso, termino de servir y se sentó.

Darien: esto se ve delicioso

Serena: claro que si, ya te dije aprendí a cocinar

Darien: sabes que hace falta, para que esta cena sea perfecta

Serena: ¿que?

Darien: unas velas y en el acto fue a traerlas

Así era las velas le daban un ambiente romántico a la cena, los dos empezaron a cenar, se veían tan tiernamente.

Darien: quisiera que esta noche no terminara nunca, quisiera tenerte conmigo siempre

Serena: darien… yo….

En ese momento sonó el celular de serena, lo que los saco de su romanticismo, serena contesto

Serena: alo

Yaten: hola princesa ¿como estas?

Serena: muy bien yaten ¿y tu?

Al escuchar ese nombre darien se puso verde de celos, siguió comiendo mientras la rubia hablaba

Serena: muy bien, ¿como llegaste?

Yaten: muy bien princesa, no te había llamado por que he tenido una agenda muy apretada

Serena: no importa, lo que importa es que ya me llamaste

Yaten: princesa yo te extraño tanto

Serena: yo también te extraño

Yaten: princesa ¿que pasa?

Serena: nada, no te preocupes

Serena veía la cara de darien y eso la ponía muy nerviosa

Yaten: bueno princesa, te dejo descansar, te llamare pronto

Serena: yaten, mañana iré a Londres, quiero ir a la tumba de mi hijo

Yaten: esta bien princesa ¿te quedaras en nuestro apartamento?

Serena: si, volveré el lunes

Yaten: esta bien princesa, cuídate

Serena: tu también

Serena colgó y vio la cara de darien que a decir verdad estaba muy molesto pero el no tenia ningún derecho a decirle nada.

Serena: perdón darien yo…

Darien: no te preocupes es natural que el te llame

Serena: darien por favor, no quiero discutir contigo, además yo estoy aquí contigo

Darien: perdóname serena pero la verdad es que tengo muchos celos

Serena: que te parece si cenamos, además el ambiente esta muy lindo

Darien: esta bien princesa

La verdad como negarle algo a su amada, simplemente no podia, así que continuaron su cena entre risas y recuerdos.

Serena: sabes a veces no puedo creer todo lo que hemos pasado, han sido tantas cosas

Darien: si, parece que a el destino le gusta jugar con nosotros, sabes, después de aquella noche, nunca me imagine que estarías aquí cenando conmigo

Serena: la verdad yo menos

Darien: ya hice las reservaciones para el viaje, nuestro vuelo sale mañana en la tarde

Serena: esta bien, mañana partiremos. Y hoy ¿que película veremos?

Darien: ummm... Ninguna que te parece si nos sentamos frente a la chimenea

Serena: esta bien, como quieras

Los dos se dirigieron a la chimenea pusieron unos cojines sobre el piso y se sentaron

Darien: serena ¿puedo abrazarte?

La verdad quería sentir su calor, la amaba tanto

Serena: si

Dijo ella tímidamente, el la abrazo lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara el se acerco a su oído y le susurro te amo, serena tembló al escuchar ese te amo, temblaba de amor, de ganas de estar con el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, guardo silencio por un momento

Serena: yo también te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida

Darien no podia creer lo que escuchaba, ella le había dicho te amo lo que tanto había deseado escuchar.

Darien: serena, yo te necesito deseo tenerte entre mis brazos esta noche, si no me volveré loco de tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte

Serena por su parte lo beso, lo beso como aquella noche cuando por primera vez estuvieron juntos.

Darien recostó a serena sobre la alfombra, la miraba con una gran ternura, veía en sus ojos ese miedo como la primera vez, esa inocencia que ella conservaba a pesar de tanto tiempo, ella lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, el comenzó a besarla en el cuello, el con mucha delicadeza, le quito el vestido y ya desnuda la observaba, era hermosa, era una diosa, toda ella.

De nuevo el comenzó a besarla pero esta vez recorrió su cuerpo con besos muy tiernos, ella solo se dejaba llevar por el, ella también con mucha delicadeza fue despojando al pelinegro de su ropa, los dos estaban amándose como nunca, el estaba sobre ella sus miradas estaban llenas de amor, entrega y ternura

El la acariciaba con mucho cuidado, poco a poco fue llegando hasta su ombligo y nuevamente la recorrió con besos hasta llegar a su cuello, serena por su parte se aferraba a el y lo besaba muy tierna mente dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

La respiración de los dos era acelerada, el le quito con cuidado su ropa interior ella hizo lo mismo, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, el con mucho cuidado abrió las piernas de la rubia y con sumo cuidado se introdujo en ellas, todo era tan perfecto los dos recorrían sus cuerpos, ninguno de los dos quería que esto terminara, el la penetraba con sumo cuidado, ella no podia pronunciar palabra alguna en ese momento, el la hacia sentir mujer solo el podia provocar eso en ella, el besaba los pechos de la rubia delicadamente; ella lo besaba apasionadamente, de pronto el la penetraba lo que hizo que la rubia interrumpiera los besos y solo se escucho un suspiro……… estuvieron largo tiempo entre caricias y besos.

Ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, el la abrazaba con sus brazos ella temblaba tenia frío el se levanto y fue a su recamara por una cobija blanca, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ella arregostada en su pecho, se aferraba a el, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna

Darien: soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tenerte esta noche conmigo, por recorrer tu cuerpo, sentir tus caricias.

Serena: yo te amo, y soy tan feliz de ser tuya, como siempre ha sido

Darien: amor, prométeme que no te alejaras de mi, no quiero perderte

Serena: darien yo... No quiero separme de ti pero…

El la interrumpió

Darien: ¿es por yaten?

Serena: no, es que tengo mucho miedo

Darien: miedo ¿a que?

Serena: a perderte, a sufrir de nuevo como lo hice, miedo a no ser felices por lo que paso

Darien: amor, yo siempre estaré contigo, olvidemos el pasado y empecemos de nuevo

Serena: darien, es lo que mas deseo pero dame tiempo, pues necesito hablar con yaten y bueno el no regresa hasta dentro de dos meses

Darien: esta bien amor, será como tu digas

Serena pensó que era el momento de decirle a darien que su compromiso con yaten estaba pospuesto, pero no lo hizo por que no quería ilusionarse ni ilusionar a darien, prefirió esperar.

Ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos y el la beso y se quedo dormido, había sido una noche maravillosa para los dos, una noche en donde volvieron a ser uno solo, como siempre había sido, los dos se amaban con locura y después de tanto tiempo al fin se lo demostraron….

A la mañana siguiente, serena medio dormida lo busco en la cama, el la había llevado al cuarto mientras ella dormía, pero al no encontrarlo la rubia se despertó de inmediato y pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

De pronto el entraba a la habitación con el desayuno para su princesa

Darien: buenos días amor, aquí esta tu desayuno

Serena: amor gracias, me asuste mucho al no encontrarte a mi lado

Darien: yo nunca me iré de tu lado, no después de tenerte en mis brazos

El la beso en los labios, mientras ella correspondía a su beso

Serena: te amo, te amo como no podré amar a nadie mas y no quiero sepárame de ti

Darien: nunca te dejare ir de mi lado, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Serena: el solo que estés aquí conmigo, me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo; hace tanto que no me sentía así

Darien: tu eres mi vida, mi todo, mi mundo eres tu, mi princesa

Serena: ay darien si me sigues diciendo tantas cosas bonitas, no voy a desayunar y tengo mucha hambre…. Desayuna conmigo ¿si?

Darien: esta bien amor

Los dos desayunaron ella le daba bocados con el tenedor como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que a el le encantaba, con ella sentía que el mundo era solo de ellos dos, terminaron de desayunar y el lavo los platos mientras ella se daba una ducha.

Minutos después serena ya estaba cambiada y bajo a buscar a darien, a la cocina

Serena: oye darien ¿no iras a la fábrica?

Darien: no, pues dentro de unas horas nos iremos a Londres, así que decidí no ir por hoy no te preocupes todo marcha en orden

Serena: sabes ir a Londres me da mucha nostalgia

Darien: lo se, pero deseo ir a dejar flores en la tumba de mi hijo, siento esa necesidad de ir

Serena: te entiendo, yo siempre iba a dejarle flores, lo extraño mucho

A serena se le humedecieron sus ojos, trato de ocultar sus lagrimas, pero el la conocía muy bien

Darien: amor perdóname, no fue mi intención

Serena: no te preocupes ya dentro de poco estaremos allá

De pronto suena el teléfono y darien contesta

Darien: alo

Mina: hola hermanito ¿como estas?

Darien: muy bien, ya te extrañaba

Mina: me lo imagine, pensaba llamarte en la noche pero me surgió un compromiso

Darien: pues si me llamas en la noche no me encuentras

Mina: ¿por que?

Darien: dentro de unas horas me voy a Londres

Mina: ¿a Londres?

Darien: si, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte que no las creerías

Mina: bueno espero estar pronto por allá, para que me cuentes

Darien: esta bien yo te espero, cuídate mucho.

Serena: creo que mina no va a creer todo lo que le contaras a su regreso

Darien: si, así es pero ella estará feliz, pues te quiere mucho

Serena: sabes cuando me fui la extrañe mucho

Darien: sabes quiero decirte algo muy importante

Serena: dime

Darien: te amo

Serena: bueno…. Pues yo te amo más

Y en el instante se dieron un tierno beso, un beso que hubieran querido que durara para siempre.

Serena: darien tenemos que hacer las maletas

Darien: es cierto, vamos

Cada uno subió a su habitación a preparar sus maletas, los dos estaban nerviosos…… ese viaje movería tantas cosas, pero de alguna manera era momento de enfrentarlo

Los dos terminaron de empacar y se cambiaron de ropa para ir al aeropuerto

Ya estaban listos para partir a tomar el vuelo

Darien: ¿estas lista?

Serena: si, vámonos

El tomo las maletas y subieron a taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto…… llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaron en la sala no mas de 20 minutos

De pronto:

"pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres, abordar por la puerta 3"

Darien: bien, amor es nuestro vuelo

Serena: si vamos

Y en el acto abordaron el avión……. En pocos minutos ya el avión había despegado

Los dos iban nerviosos cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos, de pronto el la tomo de las manos, como diciéndole yo estoy contigo, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y el la abrazo ella se quedo dormida, el solo la observaba con ternura.

Un par de horas después el avión aterrizaba, el la despertaba, con un dulce beso

Bajaron del avión, aquella chica veía aquella ciudad con una gran nostalgia..

Serena: hemos llegado, iremos a mi apartamento

Darien: esta bien como tu digas

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al apartamento, era un apartamento muy bien decorado y muy acogedor.

Serena: ya es muy tarde ¿te parece si vamos al cementerio mañana temprano?

Darien: esta bien, iremos mañana

Darien, no pudo evitar observar fotos de ella y yaten, lo que la verdad le incomodo un poco.

Serena: ¿quieres cenar?

Darien: no gracias serena yo… la verdad me siento un poco incomodo aquí

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Darien: es que hay tantas fotos de yaten y tu juntos

Serena: darien, no tienes por que sentirte así, tu eres el único hombre en mi vida, no te voy a negar que yaten a tratado de ganarse mi corazon, pero mi corazon es solo tuyo

Darien: mi corazon también es tuyo, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos

La rubia lo beso, el no se esperaba ese beso, pero eso le confirmo que ella le pertenecía y no debía tener celos….

Serena: creo que es hora de dormir pues el viaje fue muy largo y necesitamos descansar

Darien: tienes razón, amor

Esta ves durmieron separados, no por que no desearan estar juntos, si no por que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, pensando en mañana.

Y así los dos se quedaron dormidos, la noche fue larga para los dos, pero al fin los rayos del sol entraron por sus ventanas, haciendo que los dos despertaran…

Serena: buenos días amor ¿quieres desayunar algo?

Darien: solo un café

Serena: enseguida te lo sirvo

Darien: tú ¿vas a desayunar?

Serena: no. No tengo hambre, en lo que tu desayunas yo me cambio para irnos

Darien: esta bien

Serena, le sirvió el café y se fue a bañar, se puso un pantalón de vestir color negro una blusa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

Darien salía de la ducha y se puso un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa formal color lila.

En mas o menos una hora los dos estuvieron listos y partieron al cementerio, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, de pronto llegaron al cementerio, compraron rosas blancas y siguieron hasta donde se encontraba su hijo

Serena: hemos llegado, es la tercera tumba

Los dos caminaban tomados de las manos, llegaron al fin frente a la tumba de su hijo

Darien se arrodillo frente a la tumba

Serena: aquí esta nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño darien Alexander chiba tsukino

Darien empezaba a llorar al ver por pimera vez la tumba de su hijo, puso las flores sobre la tumba, la cual miraba con melancolía.

Darien: serena, ¿puedes dejarme un momento solo?

Serena: pero…. Darien…

Darien: por favor

Serena: esta bien

La rubia se alejo un poco para dejarlo solo, darien quería hablar con su hijo; quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabia como empezar.

Sentado frente a la tumba y acariciando la lapida comenzó a hablarle a su hijo

**Hijo querido, yo soy tu padre no sabes cuanto me duele no tenerte conmigo para llevarte al parque y perdóname por que de alguna manera yo me siento culpable por dejar a tu madre sola, hoy estoy aquí por que necesito decirte que te amo, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida- siempre soñé con tener un hijo y se que tu eras esa luz que iluminaria mis días, hoy se que iluminaras mis días desde el cielo; no te preocupes por tu madre, yo la cuidare y la hare muy feliz **

A darien ya no le salian las palabras, simplemente era un momento muy duro para el, pues se sentía muy mal nunca en su vida se imagino un momento así.

De pronto serena se arrodillo junto a el, abrazándolo muy fuerte, darien también la abrazo y los dos lloraron mucho, la verdad es que lo necesitaban, tenían tanto dolor adentro. Rezaron los dos juntos por su hijo tomados de la mano, luego se sentaron ahí por un momento mientras se reponían.

Darien: amor ¿te sientes mejor?

Serena: si aunque nunca superare el que nuestro hijo haya muerto

Darien: talvez nunca lo superemos pero aprenderemos a vivir con eso, yo estaré a tu lado

Serena: gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo, sabes al principio pensé que me reprocharías la muerte de nuestro hijo

Darien: ¿como pudiste pensar eso? Yo jamás te reprocharía nada, entiende que te amo ¿quieres irte ya?

Serena: si pero dame 5 minutos a solas con mi hijo

Darien: esta bien princesa

Serena arrodillada a la tumba de su hijo, también le hablo como lo hizo darien

**Hijo mío hoy estoy aquí con tu padre el hombre que mas amo en el mundo, sabes el te ama mucho y aunque no estés con nosotros, te llevaremos en nuestros corazones, no te preocupes por mi hijito yo saldré adelante por ti que me estas viendo desde el cielo y siempre vendré a visitarte, te lo prometo hijo mío. Cuida mucho a tu padre desde el cielo y ayúdanos a tener la fuerza para vivir sin ti.**

Diciendo estas palabras se levanto con sus ojos humedecidos, darien la abrazo y se fueron del cementerio – ninguno dijo palabra alguna era demasiada emoción para un día; llegaron al apartamento

Darien: enseguida vuelvo iré por te creo que nos hace falta

Serena: esta bien

En 10 minutos estaba darien en la sala con dos tazas de te

Darien: ¿te sientes mejor?

Serena: si, sabes necesitaba estar ahí frente a mi hijo

Darien: yo también lo necesitaba. Serena mañana regresaremos a Tokio

Serena: sabes no quisiera irme, me siento muy a gusto aquí, pero se que no podemos quedarnos

Darien: bueno si tú quieres puedes quedarte

Serena: amor como crees que te dejare regresar solo

Darien: me gusta que me digas amor, en tus labios se oye muy lindo

Serena: hay darien que cosas dices.

Diciendo esto el la beso con dulzura, sintió como el cuerpo de serena temblaba al sentirlo tan cerca- serena se separo de darien, lo que dejo a este un poco confundido

Darien: ¿ que pasa?

Serena: pues es que…. Veras… yo me muero de hambre

Darien con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, no contuvo la risa

Darien: ¿hambre? Hay serena tu no cambias

Dijo riéndose, como es posible que en un momento tan romántico le de hambre

Serena: oye no te burles

Darien: amor no me burlo, eso me encanta de ti sigues siendo mi serena

Y en el acto el se levanto a cocinarle a su amada, fue una cena muy deliciosa, se la pasaron muy bien, rieron mucho recordando cada cosa fue una noche muy alegre

De pronto como de costumbre ella se durmió sobre su pecho, el la cargo hasta la recamara y la cobijo y se fue para dejarla descansar.

El estaba muy cansado por lo consiguiente, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente tomaron el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, a los dos se les veía de mejor semblante y bueno iban de la mano como una pareja de novio en el aeropuerto; después de unas horas de vuelo aterrizaron en Tokio nuevamente….

**Hola a todas esas personas bellas que siguen leyendo este fic, aquí les dejo este capi que espero sea de su agrado y de verdad gracias a caltroga, arias serena, Isis Janet, caroo moo, sailor día, usa-ko 555 chiva, Juanis por sus RW créanme que me alegra mucho recibirlos y a todos los demás que leerán mi fic gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Recuerden cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes **

**At. Patty **


	8. el regreso de yaten

Ha pasado un mes

Ha pasado un mes.

Ha pasado un mes desde que regresaron de Londres, los dos seguían haciéndose compañía, ella lo acompañaba a la fabrica, pues no podía dejarle todo a el, su madre ya estaba divorciada de Kenji.

Darien: princesa aquí traigo estos papeles para que los revises y los firmes.

Serena: esta bien darien, en un momento los reviso

Darien: por cierto serena, tu padre llamo

Serena: ¿mi padre?

Darien: si, dijo que estaría aquí, hoy por la tarde

Serena: ¿crees que venga con esa imbecil de reí?

Darien: la verdad no tengo idea

Serena: espero que no, por que en cuanto esa tipa entre yo misma la saco arrastrada

Darien: eso no lo dudo, pero debes controlarte

Serena: bueno tratare pero no lo prometo

Darien: bueno princesa, iré a mi oficina por que tengo mucho trabajo

Serena: esta bien

Serena estaba revisando los papeles que darien había llevado y de pronto la secretaria entro

Secretaria: señorita tsukino, afuera hay un joven que quiere verla

Serena: esta bien que pase

En menos de 5 minutos el joven ya estaba en la oficina de serena

Serena: ya… yaten

Yaten: hola princesa, parece que te ha sorprendido verme

Serena: es que tú dijiste que regresarías en dos meses

Yaten: así es pero decidí regresar antes

Serena no podía creer que yaten estuviera ahí, la verdad tuvo mil pensamientos, entre los cuales estaba el de cómo decirle a yaten que llevaba un mes en casa de darien

Yaten: serena ¿que te pasa?

Serena: na… nada

Yaten: ¿podemos ir al apartamento?

Serena: bueno…. Es que tengo mucho trabajo, además mi padre esta por llegar

Yaten: esta bien entonces te espero

Serena, aunque no quería que yaten estuviera ahí no fue capaz de decirle que se fuera

Serena: esta bien como quieras

El se acomodo en la oficina y ella revisaba los papeles, muy nerviosa pues darien en cualquier momento entraría, yaten solo la observaba, de pronto se abrió la puerta de la oficina de serena, era darien quien entraba; no se había percatado de la presencia de yaten.

Darien: amor, tengo algo que decirte

Serena tenia una cara… y solo lo veía

Darien: amor ¿que pasa?

Yaten: me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo darien

Darien al escuchar esa voz se sorprendió mucho, ahora comprendía la aptitud de serena

Darien: yaten ¿que haces aquí?

Yaten: bueno mis compromisos de trabajo terminaron pronto y regrese a ver a serena

Darien sintió que la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos nuevamente.

Darien: serena solo quería avisarte que tu padre acaba de llegar y quiere vernos en la sala de juntas

Serena: esta bien, ya voy

Darien solo miro a serena y salio de la oficina

Yaten: vamos princesa tu padre te espera

Tomándola del brazo salieron hacia la sala de juntas, darien y Kenji ya estaban ahí, al ver entrar a serena del brazo de yaten quería matarlo

Kenji: yaten que gusto verte

Yaten: el gusto es mío, tenia tanto tiempo de no verlo

Kenji: a ver y dime ¿cuando se casan?

Yaten: bueno, aun no sabemos

Serena: te ruego que no te metas en mi vida papa, te recuerdo que tu no me tienes muy contenta que se diga

Kenji: hija de eso quería hablar contigo

Serena: por cierto ¿donde esta esa trepadora?

Kenji: ella me abandono y yo lamento haber lastimado a tu madre

Serena: ¿lo lamentas? Demasiado tarde

Kenji: yo quiero pedirle perdón, ¿donde esta?

Serena: no te diré donde esta, ella no quiere verte

Mientras tanto darien miraba a yaten con furia y celos, yaten por su parte solo lo observaba

Kenji: hija, rei tambien me dijo que ¿estas enamorada de alguien de la fabrica? , ¿Acaso es el mismo chico de hace 5 años?

Serena: eso a ti no te importa ¿y si así fuera? ¿Que?

Kenji: es que tú estas comprometida, no puedes estar enamorada de otro

En ese momento yaten se levanto de su asiento

Yaten: te espero en nuestro apartamento, cuando termine la reunión

Diciendo esto yaten se fue, la verdad no estaba molesto, estaba muy sereno, serena se sintió mal por un momento, pero luego volvió a la discusión que tenia con su padre

Serena: ¿por que no puedo?

Kenji: por que tienes un futuro brillante, un apellido que cuidar

Serena: al diablo con el apellido, eso poco me importa. Me asombra que tu, me hables de cuidar el apellido, tu que te revolcaste con una tipa que no le llega ni a los talones a mi madre

Kenji: no te permito que me hables así

Serena: ya basta quien no te permite, que me digas que hacer soy yo, tu y tu flamante apellido se pueden ir al demonio

Kenji: sabes me gustaría saber quien es el empleadito para ponerlo en su lugar

El empleadito como tu lo llamas soy yo, tu socio – dijo darien

Serena no podía creer que darien lo hubiese dicho, Kenji había quedado sin palabras

Kenji: ¿tu?

Darien: si yo amo a tu hija mas que ami vida, y ya no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe

Kenji: no me hagas reír ¿que piensas ofrecerle?

Darien: mucho, puedo darle amor y hacerla feliz

Kenji: siempre serás un empleado, aunque ahora seas mi socio

Darien: no pienso seguir siendo tu socio, en este momento renuncio puedes quedarte con tu empresa, yo me abriré camino por mi mismo

Kenji: vete yo no te necesito, yo construí esta fabrica solo, no necesito a nadie

Serena: papa me das pena, te quedaras solo con tu empresa y ¿de que te sirve? Si no eres feliz

Kenji: vete, no quiero verte, eres una mala hija ¿como puedes echar a perder tu futuro?

Serena: tú echaste a perder tu vida, pero si algún día quieres hablar conmigo yo estaré ahí

En el acto serena y darien salieron de la fábrica tomados de la mano, los dos sentían que se habían quitado un peso de encima

Darien: ¿a donde vamos?

Serena: pues… yo debo ir al departamento de yaten

Darien: no quiero separarme de ti

Serena: yo tampoco pero debo ir

Darien: ¿que pasara con nosotros?

Serena: pasara lo que tenga que pasar, antes debo decirte algo

Darien: ¿que cosa?

Serena: mi compromiso con yaten estaba pospuesto, el se fue para dejar que tu y yo arregláramos nuestros problemas, pero regresaría en dos meses para ver si seguíamos juntos o no

Darien: ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

Serena: por miedo a ilusionarme y no poder estar junto a ti

Darien: serena debiste decírmelo. ¿Dices que regresaría en dos meses?

Serena: si, así es

Darien: ¿entonces por que regreso antes?

Serena: no se, será mejor que vaya al apartamento

Darien: no te dejare ir sola

Serena: darien no es conveniente que vayas pase lo que pase te llamare para decírtelo, te amo

Darien: yo tambien te amo

Sus bocas se acercaron, sus labios se besaron y ella se separo de el y se dirigió a ver a yaten, darien solo la veía alejarse tenia miedo de perderla de nuevo

Ella en el camino iba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego al apartamento entro y el estaba ahí sentado esperándola.

Yaten: buenas noches princesa

Serena: buenas noches yaten

Yaten: me imagino que te sorprende mi regreso antes de lo acordado

Serena: la verdad si

Yaten: ¿y no te imaginas a que regrese?

Serena: no, no se

Yaten: bueno princesa he regresado, para hacerte feliz

Serena no entendía aquellas palabras, no sabia que quería decir con "hacerte feliz"

Yaten: no me mires así

Serena: es que no entiendo ¿que quieres decir?

Yaten: ya me entenderás, antes que nada dime ¿como van las cosas con darien?

Serena: pues veras…. La verdad es que….

Yaten: habla, no te preocupes

Serena: todo este tiempo he estado en casa de darien, hemos aclarado todo y me he dado cuenta que lo amo, que por mas que lo negara lo he amado todo este tiempo

Yaten estaba tranquilo, escuchando lo que serena decía, a decir verdad otro en su lugar estaría echando chispas al escuchar que su novia estuvo un mes en casa de su ex

Yaten: bien hay algo que voy a pedirte

Serena: dime

Yaten: llama a darien en este momento y dile que iremos a verlo en seguida

Serena: ¿verlo?

Serena no entendía que pasaba, estaba muy confundida

Yaten: si verlo, ¿por que?

Serena: es que no entiendo

Yaten: llámalo y cuando estemos allá lo entenderás

Serena mas confundida aun tomo su celular y marco a darien

Darien estaba en la cabaña pensando en que sucedería ahora que yaten regreso, de pronto sono su celular, al ver que era serena contesto de inmediato

Darien: amor ¿que pasa?

Serena: bueno… pues realmente no lo se

Darien: serena dime lo que sea

Serena: pues veras es que yaten quiere que vayamos a verte

Darien: ¿a verme? Me parece muy extraño

Serena: a mi también, no se que hacer

Darien: amor si quiere venir tráelo, yo los estaré esperando y no te preocupes

Serena: esta bien

Y en el acto colgaron, darien se quedo muy preocupado, pues no sabia que pasaría cuando yaten y serena llegaran, pero sabia que no le quedaba otra que esperar.

Yaten: ¿que dijo darien?

Serena: el nos espera. Aunque yaten no entiendo

Yaten: serena yate dije regrese a hacerte feliz y es lo que voy a hacer ¿vamos?

Serena: esta bien

Los dos salieron con rumbo a la casa de darien, serena guío a yaten, la verdad serena estaba muy tensa, yaten mientras tanto solo la observaba. Hasta que de pronto hablo

Yaten: dime princesa ¿que te preocupa?

Serena: pues me preocupa, que vayamos rumbo a casa de darien

Yaten: no te preocupes, cuando estemos allá lo sabrás

Y así llegaron a la cabaña, darien escucho que un auto se estaciono y respiro hondo, pues no sabia cual era el propósito de yaten, pero tenia claro que no perdería a serena

Serena toco la puerta y darien abrió de inmediato, al ver a yaten el ambiente se torno muy tenso

Darien: pasen, siéntense

Yaten: buenas noches

Serena no pronuncio ni una palabra, yaten y ella entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, la situación para el pelinegro era incomoda, pero se dirigió a la sala, los tres se sentaron y ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero el oji verde rompió el silencio

Yaten: bien creo que estarán muy intrigados por saber que pasa

Darien: la verdad si

Yaten: bien, serena yo te dije que había regresado para hacerte feliz y eso hare

Serena: sigo sin entender

Yaten: es muy simple, quiero verte feliz así que te dejo libre de nuestro compromiso, tu y yo ya no nos casaremos

Serena y darien no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, yaten la estaba dejando libre.

Serena: yaten yo……

Yaten: no te preocupes princesa, sabes este tiempo que estuve fuera me sirvió para pensar y aunque no niego que eres muy importante para mi, se que a mi lado no serias feliz, por eso quiero que seas feliz con darien

Darien: yaten yo no se que decirte

Yaten: lo único que te voy a pedir es que la hagas feliz, y que nunca la hagas sufrir, ya que tú eres su felicidad

Serena: yaten yo no se como agradecerte, todo lo que has hecho por mi, no tengo palabras

Yaten: me basta con verte feliz al lado de darien

Serena: y ¿que harás tu?

Yaten: te seré muy sincero, conocí a una chica que me dejo deslumbrado, aunque no tanto como tu, y ya que tu serás feliz con darien yo buscare mi felicidad

Serena: tu eres maravilloso cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de estar a tu lado

Yaten: darien quiero hablar contigo a solas

Darien: esta bien, sígueme

Los dos se dirigieron a la terraza

Darien: bien tú dime

Yaten: quiero dejarte claro que si renuncio a serena, no es por que no la ame; es por que la amo que te la dejo

Darien: a ti te debo mi felicidad y de verdad espero que tu seas feliz

Yaten: serena es muy especial, cuídala mucho y no la dejes ir de nuevo

Darien: te prometo que así será.¿ crees que tu y yo podemos ser amigos?

Yaten: no veo por que no, además tenemos algo en común los dos queremos ver feliz a serena

Los dos se dieron las manos como señal de amistad y de que ya no había rivalidad entre ellos.

Yaten: hay algo que te diré, yo no me alejare de ella, seguiré ahí por si me necesita pero como un amigo

Darien: esta bien, no me molesta para nada

Yaten: será mejor que entremos, por que si no pensara que nos estamos matando a golpes

Y los dos chicos volvieron a la sala en don de serena estaba mas que angustiada, pero al verlos bajar tan tranquilamente, se confundió un poco

Serena: ¿como es que vienen tan tranquilos y yo aquí angustiada?

Yaten: serena, nadie dijo que íbamos a pelear

Serena: pues no pero… ustedes

Darien: amor, ahora si podemos ser felices y todo gracias a yaten

Serena: yaten en verdad gracias, por estar conmigo todo este tiempo y por darme esta felicidad tan grande

Yaten: de nada princesa

Darien: a propósito yaten ¿como se llama la chica que conociste?

Yaten: en realidad no se si nombre, pues ella estaba en una de las pasarelas que hice

Serena: pero ¿ alguna seña en particular?

Yaten: bueno es modelo aunque principiante, solo se su nombre artístico aunque no creo que me sirva de mucho

Serena: a ver dinos el nombre, talves te podemos ayudar

Yaten: su nombre artístico es VENUS ¿pero no entiendo? ¿Como me ayudaran?

Darien: pues mi hermana mina estudia modelaje y tal vez la conozca

Yaten: ¿tienes una hermana?

Darien: así es esta en ESTADOS UNIDOS estudiando

Serena: así es mina dijo que vendría pronto así que le pediremos ayuda

Darien: oye gracias de nuevo y de verdad en mi tienes un amigo

Yaten: lo tendré en cuenta, serena supongo que te quedaras aquí

Serena: darien si no te molesta quiero acompañar a yaten y regreso mañana

Darien: claro que no me molesta

Yaten: prefiero que no serena, debes quedarte con darien por mi no te preocupes –además ya es hora de que me vaya

Serena: ¿te iras de Tokio?

Yaten: si no les molesta quiero que darme hasta que ustedes se casen

Darien: eso nos daría mucho gusto – además te ayudaremos a encontrar a la famosa Venus y tal vez haya boda doble

Serena: además lita y haruka creo que no tardaran en regresar

Yaten: bueno creo que no nos aburriremos, pero de todas maneras me retiro estaré en mi apartamento por si desean algo

Darien: gracias por todo nuevamente

Yaten: no tienes nada que agradecer solo sean felices – adiós serena

Serena: adiós yaten, gracias y prometo ir a visitarte

Yaten se marcho, serena y darien aun no podían creerlo, al fin estaban juntos, al fin podrían casarse, ese era su sueño más anhelado

Pero aun faltaba la llegada de mina, haruka y lita…

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí con mi fic, bueno como dije antes aun falta la llegada de muchas personas…… además ¿donde esta rei? Yaten encontrara a VENUS? Todo esto lo sabrán en los capítulos que faltan asi que no s los pierdan y actualizare a mas tardar el viernes…….. **


	9. amores y entrega

Yo soy Venus…

Amores y entrega

Habían pasado quince días desde que yaten termino su compromiso con serena, la verdad la seguía frecuentando pero ya en el corazon de yaten no había amor hacia serena, solo había un cariño muy especial, incluso se reunían los tres a platicar de tantas cosas, incluso darien bromeaba con yaten, pues no podía creer que después de ser rivales fueran amigos, la verdad nadie lo creería.

Yaten por su parte no había dejado de pensar en Venus, ni siquiera sabia donde encontrarla, solo la vio unos instantes y nada más.

Mientras tanto darien y serena:

Serena: sabes me gustaría mucho ayudar a yaten a encontrar a Venus

Darien: si a mi también ya que se merece ser feliz

De pronto suena el teléfono de la casa y serena contesta

Serena: alo

Mina: ¿serena?

Serena: mina que gusto oírte

Mina: oye me da gusto escucharte pero creo que me equivoque de numero

Serena: claro que no mina, darien esta aquí conmigo

Mina: no entiendo, pero bueno solo llamaba para decirle a darien que llego hoy en el vuelo de las 5:00 de la tarde

Serena: esta bien mina, ahí estaremos esperándote en el aeropuerto

Mina: esta bien allá los veo

Darien: ¿era mina?

Serena: si dice que llegara hoy en el vuelo de las 5

Darien: mina no cambia, siempre le gusta dar sorpresas

Serena: y que te parece si le damos una sorpresa

Darien: ¿una sorpresa?

Serena: si, llevémosla a cenar e invitemos a yaten

Darien: me parece buena idea

Serena: bien, hare la reservación en el restaurante y llamare a yaten para decirle

Darien: esta bien. ¿Que hora es?

Serena: es la 1 de la tarde

Darien: aun tenemos tiempo para organizar todo, por cierto ¿ya te dije lo hermosa que estas?

Serena: pues ahora que lo mencionas no

Darien: amor estas mas hermosa que nunca

Serena: tu también estas mas hermoso cada día

Estaban entre arrumacos cuando tocaron el timbre

Darien: ¿quien será?

Serena: no tengo idea – iré a abrir la puerta

Cosa que no gusto mucho a darien, pues quería tener un encuentro romántico con su amada, pero tuvo que resignarse, pues la rubia ya había abierto la puerta

Serena: yaten que alegría verte estaba a punto de llamarte

Yaten: ¿a mi? espero no interrumpir

Darien: no te preocupes, que no interrumpes

Serena: pues veras yaten, la hermana de darien regresa hoy de estados unidos y pensamos hacerle una cena y queríamos invitarte

Yaten: bueno es que no se…

Darien: anda no seas aguado acompáñanos, creo que le agradaras a mi hermana

Serena: si anda yaten que te cuesta, además así le preguntas a mina si conoce a esa tal Venus

Yaten: lo pensare, pero no prometo nada, ah por cierto lita llamo y bueno le dije que no estabas así que dijo que llamaría otro día y que no nos preocupáramos por ella

Serena: que bueno, me alegra que lita este muy bien. Anda yaten acompáñanos

Yaten: dame la dirección del restaurante y pues hare lo posible por ir

Serena: OK te lo anotare en un papel pero ahí te espero

Yaten: ya te dije hare lo posible, bueno par de tortolos nos vemos.

El chico de ojos verdes salio del apartamento pensando en la invitación, pues aunque eran amigos como que no era muy cómoda la situación del todo.

Mientras tanto serena y darien organizaban los últimos de talles para la cena , ya que era hora de ir por mina al aeropuerto.

Salieron con rumbo al aeropuerto, muy contentos, la felicidad era evidente en esta pareja.

De pronto llegaron al aeropuerto, esperaban paciente mente que mina apareciera por algún lado, de pronto una chica de cabello rubio, ondulado hasta los hombros, con un vestido color blanco hasta la rodilla de tirantes se acercaba a ellos.

Mina: hola chicos ¿que no me reconocen?

Serena: ¿mina? Estas tan cambiada

Darien: mina esta muy hermosa

Darien abrazo a su hermana pues hacia tanto que no la veía, ella estaba igual de emocionado, mina también abrazo a serena pues la quería mucho y estaba muy contenta de verla

Mina: vaya no me digan que ustedes ya se casaron y ni me invitaron

Darien: no mina, aun no estamos casados, pero vivimos juntos

Mina: ay que picarones ya me imagino lo que harán en las noches

Darien y serena no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, la verdad es que a pesar del tiempo mina no cambiaba

Mina: ay chicos fue una broma, quiten esas caras

Serena: ay mina tu no cambias

Darien: mina tu y tus comentarios

Mina: vámonos, pues quiero que me cuenten todo lo que ha pasado

Mina estaba ansiosa por saber ¿como es que estaban juntos? Así que darien tomo las maletas y los tres subieron al auto, el camino se hizo corto, pues los tres iban muy felices.

Llegaron a la cabaña y entraron

Mina: vaya hermanito muy lindo su nidito de amor

Darien: ay mina toma asiento

Mina: esta bien, pero tienen que contarme que ha pasado, todo este tiempo ¿como es que están juntos? ¿Cuando regresaste sere?

Serena: cálmate mina, por favor toma asiento y ya te contaremos

Darien: iré por te y pastel ya regreso…

Ya todos acomodados en la sala, serena contó todo lo sucedido a mina durante todo este tiempo desde que ella se fue a Londres, mina estaba incrédula ante todo lo que había sufrido serena; mientras escuchaba a serena mas la admiraba, pues tuvo valor para enfrentar la situación, y también pensaba en el sufrimiento de su hermano, vaya que la vida a veces era injusta.

Serena termino su relato

Mina: serena no se que decirte, yo lamento lo de mi sobrino y todo lo que tuviste que pasar, pero la vida les ha dado una nueva oportunidad, y me alegra tanto verlos juntos, hace tanto que no veía ese brillo en la mirada de darien, y todo es por ti sere.

Serena: mina gracias por tus palabras, todo este tiempo me hiciste mucha falta, ahora deseo ser feliz al lado de darien

Darien: yo también deseo ser feliz a tu lado amor, te amo

Mina: oigan no sean malitos, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres

Serena: ay no me digas que no tienes novio

Mina: pues la verdad no, el estudiar para ser modelo es agotador, me la he pasado de pasarela en pasarela

Serena: ya veo

Mina: oye serena ese chico yaten ¿es apuesto?

Serena: pues la verdad si, es un chico muy guapo y muy tierno es una persona maravillosa

Darien: ¡serena estoy aquí!

Serena: amor lo siento no te pongas celoso, yo te amo a ti, solo a ti

Mina: vaya ese chico ha de ser perfecto

Darien: siento mucho interrumpir su interesante platica sobre "yatencito" pero se nos hace tarde

Mina: ¿tarde? ¿Para que?

Serena: bueno mina te vamos a invitar a cenar y bueno invitamos a yaten para que lo conozcas.

Mina: en serio ¡que emoción! Voy a conocerlo

Darien: si lo conocerás, así que ve a cambiarte por que la reservación esta para las 8

Cuando darien termino de decir esto mina subió a la habitación para cambiarse

Darien: vaya parece que le emociono la noticia

Serena: pues si, bueno vamos a cambiarnos si

Darien: esta bien amor vamos

En más o menos 45 minutos estuvieron listos

Darien llevaba un smoking negro con una rosa como prendedor, la verdad se veía como todo un bombón, serena llevaba un vestido azul turquesa con un hombro descubierto y su cabello recogido con un listón turquesa, se veía espectacular, aunque mina no se quedaba atrás ella llevaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo color dorado y su cabello suelto y ondulado.

Darien: mis dos amores se ven muy hermosos esta noche

Serena: amor tu también te ves hermoso, sere la mujer mas envidiada esta noche

Darien: mina te ves muy hermosa

Mina: gracias ustedes se ven muy elegantes y enamorados

Darien: bueno princesas es hora de irnos

Los tres subieron al auto, la luna brillaba como nunca simplemente era una noche hermosa, llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa, yaten aun no llegaba

Serena: me parece raro que yaten no este, el es muy puntual

Darien: ya vendrá. ¿ por que no pedimos algo de beber?

Mina: me parece bien

Darien llamo al mesero y pidió vino para empezar la reunión

Serena: oye mina, fíjate que yaten es modelo

Mina: ¿enserio? Sabes en uno de mis desfiles vi a un chico muy lindo

Darien: y ¿como se llama?

Mina: no tengo idea, pues por el ajetreo del desfile solo lo vi de lejos nada más

Serena: vaya a yaten le paso algo muy parecido, solo que el al menos sabe el nombre artístico de la chica

Mina: ¿ y cual es el nombre de la chica?

Serena: bueno mina tu tienes que conocerla ella es conocida como VENUS

Mina el escuchar el nombre se atraganto con el vino, serena y Darien se quedaron extrañados

Darien: mina ¿la conoces?

Mina: ay darien eso te pasa por no ver revistas

Serena: mina ya dinos ¿la conoces?

Mina: claro que si, la conozco muy bien pues Venus soy yo

Darien: queeeeeeee

Mina: si ese es mi nombre artístico en el modelaje

Serena: vaya que coincidencia quien lo diría

Darien: esto no puede ser, yaten y mina

La verdad darien no salía de su asombro pero no le cabía en la cabeza la posibilidad de que yaten después de ser su rival terminara siendo su cuñado.

Mina: miren chicos no se precipiten a sacar conclusiones

La verdad era increíble que mina dijera eso, pero así es lo dijo

Mina: además de el chico ni sus luces

Serena: se que vendrá y entonces saldremos de dudas

De pronto al restaurante entra un chico de ojos verdes vestido con un esmoquin blanco, parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento, encontró a darien y serena y se dirigió a la mesa

Yaten: buenas noches lamento llegar tarde

Cuando de pronto yaten voltea a ver a la rubia de cabellos ondulados, casi se va de espaldas

Yaten: ¿eres tú?

Mina al verlo también sintió mariposas en el estomago, pues el era el chico que había visto en los desfiles

Mina: tú eres el chico, que vi en el desfile

Serena: yaten toma asiento

En el acto el peli plateado se sentó a la par de Venus

Serena: lo repito que coincidencia

Darien: si es toda una sorpresa

Serena: bueno creo que los presentare formal mente, mina el es yaten kou; yaten ella es mina chiba

Los chicos se dieron la mano y un beso en la mejia

Yaten: nunca pensé que tu fueras la hermana de darien, y mucho menos encontrarte aquí

Mina: para mi es una verdadera sorpresa verte de nuevo, aunque las veces que te vi fue de lejos

Darien: ¿que les parece si ordenamos algo de cenar?

Mina: esta bien hermano

Los chicos ordenaron filetes término medio con crema de hongos y una ensalada fresca, la cena transcurrió en una gran tranquilidad, aunque las miradas entre yaten y mina se cruzaban constante mente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por darien y serena.

Darien: creí que no vendrías

Yaten: pues no quería venir, pero me hubiese arrepentido toda la vida, pues encontré a la mujer que me cautivo

Serena: ayyyy que romántico

Yaten: serena te ves muy hermosa

Serena: gracias tu como siempre tan galante

Yaten: tú también mina esta muy bella

Mina: eres muy lindo, gracias

Serena se acerco al oidor de darien y le dijo que se retiraran pues para que agarraran mas confianza era mejor dejarlos solos, darien no estaba muy deacuerdo pero como negarle algo a serena

Serena: bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan platicar a gusto

Mina: sere no es necesario que se retiren

Serena: claro que es necesario, no te preocupes

Mina: hermano ¿estas deacuerdo?

Darien: tan deacuerdo no, pero no puedo decirle que no a serena

Yaten: darien no te preocupes, yo la llevare a su casa

Darien: mas te vale, si no te las veras conmigo

Serena y darien se retiraron y dejaron solos a la parejita

Yaten: sabes me encantan tus ojos eres muy hermosa

Mina: gracias, tu me pareces muy tierno. Sabes supe que estabas comprometido con serena

Yaten: así es, pero comprendí que ella ama a darien y decidí dejarla para que sea feliz ahora solo somos muy buenos amigos

Mina: eso lo se, lo que me sorprende es que darien y tu sean amigos

Yaten: pues al principio no fue fácil, pero por serena llevamos la fiesta en paz, además sabe que no debe sentir celos de mí

Mina: que bueno, yo se cuanto han sufrido desde que se separaron

Yaten: si yo también lo se, pero que te pareces si me cuentas de ti

Mina: pues no hay mucho que contar, espero ser una gran modelo, conocer gente, formar una familia

Yaten: ¿formar una familia? Entonces ¿tienes novio?

Mina: no para nada, pienso formar una familia cuando encuentre al hombre indicado, pero aun no lo he encontrado

Yaten: ¿como sabrás que lo has encontrado?

Mina: lo sabre cuando el me vea, como darien ve a serena, con esa mirada que se ilumina al ver a la persona amada

Yaten: vaya hay muchas cosas que tenemos en común, pues yo también deseo que la mujer que ame me vea con esa mirada que serena da a darien

Mina: a ver yaten y dime ¿tienes algún amorcito?

Yaten: pues no, la verdad es que deseaba encontrarte, aunque como no sabia tu nombre no tenia esperanzas, jamás me paso por la cabeza que tu fueses la hermana de darien.

Mina: pues la verdad yo te veía de lejos en los desfiles, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras el prometido de serena

Yaten: bueno pero ahora que te encontré, si estas deacuerdo me encantaría conocerte

Mina: ¿conocerme?

Yaten: si me encantaría salir contigo, ir al cine, al parque donde quieras

Mina. Muy tentadora tu propuesta.

Yaten: por favor mina dime que si y si no tenemos nada en común pues no pasa nada

Mina: bueno esta bien, acepto que nos conozcamos

La pareja continuo con la cena muy amenamente, mientras tanto darien y serena en su departamento.

Darien: serena no creo que haya sido buena idea dejarlos solos

Serena: amor no seas así, mina ya no es una niña

Darien: lo se pero es que yaten…

Serena: yaten nada, yo puedo asegurarte que es un buen chico

Darien: bueno amor si tu lo dices

Serena: mi amor claro que si no seas celoso ¿por que no me das un beso?

Darien: ¿solo uno?

En ese momento darien tomo la barbilla de serena y unieron sus labios una vez mas, cada beso que ellos se daban estaba lleno de mucha pasión, la mirada de darien había cambiado

Serena: no me mires así

Darien empezó a acariciarla, ella se sonrojaba conforme su amado la acariciaba

Serena: darien deten….

Fue silenciada por un beso de darien

Serena: tú solo quieres aprovecharte de mí

Darien: no mi amor solo quiero hacerte mía

El la llevo en brazos hasta su recamara, la recostó sobre la cama, quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el la acariciaba muy sutil mente, las manos de darien comenzaron a desvestir el cuerpo de su amada, y serena no se quedo atrás, los dos besaban sus cuerpos serena aferraba sus labios a los de darien, eres perfecta dijo darien mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos y ella acariciaba su abdomen, la sensación que sentían en ese momento era indescriptible, de pronto ella cambio de posición, ella estaba sobre el comenzó a besar el cuello de darien, hasta llegar al pecho de darien, deslizo las manos por su cuerpo, los dos se habían desecho de sus ropas y solo se encontraban en ropa interior.

No supieron en que momento se despojaron de su ropa interior; el comenzó a penetrar despacio y sentía como su novia, se aferraba fuertemente a el, el sentía como serena temblaba por el placer que el le producía, la dicha que los dos sentían era inmensa, la pasión se desbordo entre los dos una vez mas.

Los dos quedaron abrazados cubiertos con unas hermosas sabanas blancas

Darien: te amo princesa, mas que a mi vida

Serena: yo te amo soy tan feliz de estar junto a ti todos los días, sentir tu cuerpo cada noche

Darien: te juro que así será por el resto de nuestras vidas

Los dos estaban felices una vez mas habían sido uno solo, fue una entrega perfecta

Mientras tanto en la puerta del apartamento

Yaten: fue un gusto compartir contigo esta cena, pero fue un placer disfrutar tu compañía

Mina: a mi también me encanto estar contigo, espero verte pronto

Yaten: claro que si, ahora que estas aquí, vendré mas seguido, ojala darien no se moleste por que vienes tan tarde

Mina: ay no te reocupes, ellos han de estar con una noche romántica, ni se han de dar cuenta que no he llegado.

El comentario de mina, hizo que yaten se sonrojara un poco, pero lo supo disimular muy bien

Yaten: bueno mina será mejor que entres y te prometo que estas salidas se repetirán

Mina: esta bien yaten, pasa buenas noches

Los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejia, la verdad los dos se atraían, parece que el amor al fin había llegado para yaten

Yaten: buenas noches mina

Mina entro directo a su cuarto, estaba muy emocionada, sus ojitos brillaban como el brillo de dos estrellas, estaba muy feliz, parece que las cosas van por buen camino para mina y yaten

Yaten mientras pensaba en la sonrisa de mina y esos lindos ojos que lo habían cautivado, pensaba que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y estaba feliz, haría lo posible por tener algo serio con mina.

**Bueno aquí les dejo este otro capitulo y espero que les guste mucho, al fin yaten y mina juntos, y serena y darien mas enamorados que nunca, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo actualizare el lunes a mas tardar, además en el próximo regresa lita y haruka y bueno una prueba mas para sere y darien, en los próximos capítulos, no se los pierdan.. gracias a todas esas personitas hermosas por sus RW de verdad muchas gracias y estén pendientes.**


	10. preparativos y boda

Preparativos…

Bueno habían pasado quince días desde que yaten y mina se conocieron, ya eran novios, quien sabe como pero darien acepto y ahora yaten era su cuñado, que vueltas las que da la vida.

Era día sábado y los cuatro se habían reunido en la cabaña de darien para ver una película, estaban discutiendo que película ver

Darien: yo pienso que deberíamos ver una de terror

Mina: no darien tiene que ser una romántica – mina con corazones en los ojos

Serena: ¡de terror! ¡Ay no! Por que no podemos ver una película romántica, yo estoy deacuerdo con mina

Darien: yaten ¿y tu que dices?

Yaten: pues yo estoy contigo darien, veamos una de terror

Hombres tenia que ser – gritaron las chicas juntas

Darien: cálmense chicas

Yaten: ay darien hay que dejar que ellas decidan sino esto será un campo de batalla

Darien: esta bien ¿que película quieren ver?

Mina: pues yo traje una muy romántica

Yaten: ¿cual es mina?

Mina: es Titanic, con el divino de Leonardo Di Caprio

Serena: ay que emoción Leonardo es muy lindo, será una película muy romántica

Yaten: esa película ya la he visto

Mina: ahh si y se puede saber ¿con quien?

Yaten: bueno pues… con

Serena: conmigo, alguna vez la vimos juntos, y no nos miren así, en aquel tiempo ni siquiera pensábamos que estaríamos aquí

Yaten: así es así que no pongan esas caras, ya eso ya paso hace mucho

Mina: no te preocupes yaten, no tienes que explicarme nada

Darien: ni tu a mi serena

Serena: bueno ya aclarado el asunto pongamos la película

Darien puso la película y todos se acomodaron con sus amores, estaban muy entretenidos con la película pero eso no evitaba que se dieran sus besitos.

La verdad la película estaba de lo más romántica y triste, las chicas no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas al ver al pobre de Jack hundirse en el mar, la verdad tenían que ser mujeres, tan melancólicas y sentimentales.

Ver a sus amores llorando les causo a darien y a yaten cierta gracia, pero sus chicas no lo notaron pues de ser así, les hubiera ido como en feria.

La película término y las chicas tenían sus ojos mojados por tanta lágrima que habían derramado

Yaten: estuvo muy buena la película ¿verdad?

Mina: si, estuvo muy romántica, lastima que tienen que sufrir tanto

Serena: estoy de acuerdo contigo mina, es una lastima que sufran tanto

Darien: chicas son tan sensibles, solo es una película

Serena: darien para ti solo fue una película, pero para nosotros fue una historia de amor

Darien: amor no te molestes, solo bromeaba

Yaten: ya chicos tranquilos, vaya ver una película con ustedes es toda una odisea

De pronto tocaron la puerta y darien fue a abrir

Darien: ¡que sorpresa! Me da gusto verlos

Haruka: darien que gusto verte

Darien: pasen siéntense

Lita y haruka entraron serena al ver a su amiga corrió a abrazarla

Serena: lita que gusto verlos de nuevo

Lita: a mi también me da gusto verlos, y por lo que veo todo va bien entre ustedes

Serena: así es todo marcha bien entre nosotros

Darien: lita, haruka les presento a mi hermana mina y a su novio yaten

- su novio- gritaron haruka y lita que no podían creer que yaten y mina…. Bueno que darien y yaten fueran cuñados

Haruka: vaya veo que han pasado muchas cosas

Yaten: hola lita me da gusto verte de nuevo

Lita: a mi también me da gusto verte yaten

Serena: oye lita te veo diferente… no se… te ves como si…

Lita: bueno serena, si estoy embarazada

Los presentes casi se van de espaldas cuando escuchan que lita esta embarazada

Darien: ¿embarazada? Haruka tu… serás papa

Haruka: así es amigo me convertiré en padre

Mina: vaya parece que aprovecharon el tiempo

Yaten: ay mina que cosas dices

Serena: hay lita que emoción vas a tener un bebe ¿será niño o niña?

Lita: pues es niño, la verdad estamos muy emocionados

Haruka: mi hermosa mujercita me dará un hijo, tiene 2 meses de embarazo

Y ya quiero que nazca

Yaten: yo creo que me retiro, pues tienen mucho que platicar

Darien: puedes quedarte no hay problema

Yaten: prefiero irme, pues ya vimos la película, mina si quieres puedes acompañarme

Mina: ¿en serio?

Yaten: si mina pero quita esa cara de picara yo pensaba invitarte al parque

Mina: amorcito pero si no he dicho nada. Hermano iré al parque con yaten para que ustedes platiquen a gusto.

Darien: esta bien mina, pero no vengas tarde

Serena: hay amor déjala en paz

Yaten: bueno mina vámonos, me dio mucho gusto verlos de nuevo.

Los dos chicos se fueron de la mano rumbo al parque, eran una pareja adorable, aunque a veces pues mina hacia unos sus comentarios que bueno…. Pero aun así se querían mucho, para yaten mina se había convertido en la luz de su vida la adoraba por su forma de ser.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

Los cuatro chicos contaban todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, los más asombrados eran lita y haruka.

Haruka: bien darien ahora ya están juntos y yo te aconsejo que dejen el pasado atrás, y formen un futuro juntos.

Lita: si ustedes merecen ser felices y formar una familia

Darien: por supuesto que así lo haremos, nunca permitiré que nada nos separe de nuevo

Serena: ni yo jamás me separaría de ti mi amor

Haruka: oye hermano quería pedirte un favor muy importante

Darien: dime

Haruka: pues quiero que seas mi testigo el día de mi boda

Serena: ¿boda? Vaya si que me han asombrado

Lita: si serena queremos que darien y tu sean nuestros testigos

Serena: nosotros estamos encantados pero ¿se casaran por la iglesia?

Lita: no por ahora solo por el civil, pues nos amamos y por nuestro bebe deseamos ser una familia

Haruka: así es mas adelante nos casaremos por la iglesia ¿aceptan ser nuestros testigos?

Darien: claro que si ¿cuando es la boda?

Haruka: pues queremos casarnos en una semana

Serena: ¿una semana?

Lita: si, además pues tu y mina pueden ayudarme con los preparativos

Serena: claro no te preocupes

Haruka: además seria una boda con pocos invitados

Darien: bueno, pues no te preocupes

Había caído la noche, y bueno seguían hablando de muchas cosas, mientras tanto en el parque

Mina y yaten estaban de lo más embelezados besándose y diciéndose cuanto se amaban el uno al otro.

Yaten: mina algún día me gustaría tener muchos hijos contigo

Mina: ¿hijos? Bueno a mi me encantaría tener hijos contigo

Yaten: a mi esa idea me encanta, mina hay algo que quiero preguntarte y bueno quiero que me des una respuesta, de la cual depende mi vida, mis sueños e ilusiones

Mina: ay amor me estas asustando ¿que quieres preguntar?

Aquel chico rara vez estaba nervioso y hoy era una de esas raras veces, tomo aire y saco de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña.

Yaten: mina yo… quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa ¿aceptas?

La pobre mina estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar de la emoción, pues de la alegría no podía ni darle a yaten una respuesta hasta que al fin la rubia pudo articular palabra

Mina: ¡acepto! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

Yaten: mi amor me haces el hombre mas feliz, te amo

Y los dos se dieron un calido beso, a la luz de la luna, que había sido testigo de la pedida de mano, el la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba… después de eso el le coloco un anillo de diamantes en el delicado dedo de mina como señal de su compromiso

Yaten: ¿como crees que lo tomara darien?

Mina: pues espero que bien ¿cuando se lo diremos?

Yaten: ¿te parece mañana? Pues no me parece adecuado decirles hoy

Mina: esta bien, por cierto creo que ya es hora de que me lleves a casa

Los dos chicos caminaron muy embelesados hacia la casa, la verdad iban muy felices, mientras en casa de darien haruka y lita se despedian quedando de acuerdo que mañana empezarían los preparativos de la boda.

Y así quedaron los dos solos, en el sofá ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su querido darien.

Serena: estoy tan feliz por lita y haruka

Darien: yo también estoy feliz por ellos, aunque sabes ¿que me haría más feliz aun?

Serena: ¿que?

Darien: que tu y yo al fin nos casáramos

Serena: a mi también me haría feliz ser tu esposa

Darien: ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos

Serena: claro que no y aunque lo hubiera no me alejaría de ti

Darien: que te parece si después de la boda de haruka y lita, somos nosotros los siguientes en casarnos

Serena: eso seria estupendo, me encantaría

Darien: pues entonces así será

Los dos se besaron, pues parecía que todo iba por buen camino, en ese instante tocaron la puerta

Serena: debe ser mina y yaten

Darien: iré a abrir

Los chicos entraron en el acto, tomados de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá, estaban muy nerviosos

Serena: chicos ¿como les fue?

Mina: muy bien serena

Yaten: darien quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente

Darien: dime ¿ que pasa?

En ese instante darien se sentó al lado de serena

Yaten: pues veras, yo le propuse a mina que fuera mi esposa y ella acepto, y quería que nos dieras tu consentimiento

Darien estaba estupefacto, ante lo que estaba oyendo, mina se casaría la verdad casi pierde el conocimiento de la impresión. Por unos instantes ninguno de los cuatro presentes pronuncio palabra, hasta serena se había quedado muda.

Yaten y mina por su parte no sabían que significaba aquel silencio y estaban con el corazon en la mano, darien solo los veía fijamente y muy serio.

Mina: darien, pensábamos decírtelo mañana pero en el camino decidimos hacerlo hoy por que pues no tiene caso esperar.

Darien tomo un gran suspiro, y al fin pronuncio palabra, todos esperaban una respuesta de parte del peli negro

Darien: mina, hermanita si tu eres feliz, yo te apoyo en lo que decidas y si yaten es tu felicidad, pues yo te apoyo

Aquellas palabras les quitaron un gran peso de encima a los tres presentes

Mina: ¡gracias hermano! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Yaten: te prometo que la hare muy feliz

Darien: eso espero, si no me darás cuentas, felicidades cuñado

Yaten: gracias cuñado, y tu ¿no dices nada serena?

Serena: yo solo les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo y me alegro por los dos, pues merecen ser felices

Mina: gracias serena, sabía que te iba a dar gusto

Darien: ¿cual es la fecha de la boda?

Mina: pues aun no la hemos decidido, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

Serena:¿ una idea?

Mina: si, muy linda que les parece si nos casamos los cuatro juntos

Darien: me parece buena idea ¿ tu que dices serena?

Serena: seria fantástico que nos casemos juntos una boda doble

Yaten: bueno si ustedes están deacuaerdo entonces ¡habrá boda doble!

Darien: ah por cierto lita y haruka se casan en una semana

Yaten: vaya si que nos ganaron, quien diría que lita encontraría el amor aquí

Serena: por cierto nosotros pensábamos casarnos después de la boda de ellos ¿que les parece la idea?

Mina: me parece bien, solo que como será boda doble tenemos mucho que organizar

Serena: si, hay que organizar tantas cosas, flores, vestidos, iglesia, todo

Darien: amor me encanta verte tan feliz

Serena: como no serlo si pronto nos casaremos

Yaten: bueno entonces me alegra mucho que nos casemos juntos, y gracias darien por dar tu consentimiento

Darien: no tienes por que darme las gracias, yo solo quiero ver feliz a mi hermana y se que a tu lado lo será

Mina: oigan chicos ustedes deben encargarse de sus trajes para la boda y serena y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás

Darien: bueno esta bien yaten y yo nos organizaremos

Serena: mina, mañana iremos con lita para ayudarle con los preparativos de su boda, ya que solo será por el civil, y podemos ver algunas cosas para nosotras

Mina: me parece excelente

Yaten: bueno yo me retiro, otra vez gracias por todo

Yaten se despide de mina con un calido beso, en los labios y se va

Darien: serena, puedes dejarme solo con mina por favor

Serena: claro que si amor

Darien le pidió a mina que se sentara, pues quería hablar con ella, mina se sentó y su hermano le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos con melancolía, la verdad no podía creer que su hermanita se casaría.

Darien: sabes mina cuando nos quedamos sin padres no sabia si iba a poder sacarte adelante, pues éramos unos niños, yo tenia miedo de no poder educarte, pero ahora que te veo tan hermosa, con una carrera y a punto de casarte, me doy cuenta que hice lo correcto.

Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de darien, pues el sabia que había sido muy difícil salir adelante sin sus padres, y la vida no había sido muy fácil para ellos pero al fin la vida estaba siendo justa, pues habían encontrado el amor que para ellos era lo principal.

Mina: hermano a ti te debo lo que soy, tu me cuidaste y me diste mucho amor y has sido mi gran apoyo y siempre te voy a querer mucho.

Los dos se abrazaron mientras las lágrimas rodaban pues tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero estaban felices, pronto se casarían con los amores de sus vidas.

Mina: darien yo quiero que seas muy feliz con serena pues telo mereces y bueno se que mis padres estarán muy orgullosos de los dos, así que pensemos en nuestra boda y no pensemos cosas tristes.

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar muy fuerte y se dispusieron a dormir pues mañana irian a ver cosas para la boda de lita y ellos.

A la mañana siguiente lita, mina y serena estaban en el centro comercial, pues la boda de lita ya estaba en puerta, primero visitaron una boutique de novias

Vendedora: buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?

Serena: buenos días, buscamos un vestido para una boda civil y de paso queríamos ver vestidos de novia para mi y mi cuñada

Vendedora: entiendo sígame para mostrarle los nuevos estilos de vestidos para boda civil

Las tres chicas siguieron a la vendedora, y observaban la inmensidad de vestidos que habían en la tienda.

Vendedora: estos son los nuevos estilos que acaban de llegar

La vendedora mostró a las chicas como quince vestidos a ver cual le gustaba a lita entre los colores habían color perla, azul, rojo, gris, turquesa, lila etc.

A lita le llamo la atención uno color verde limón straple largo adornado con diminutos brillantes y en la cintura una rosa color blanco que le iba de maravilla al vestido.

Lita: me gusta este ¿ que opinan?

Mina: ay se ve hermoso pruébatelo para ver como se te ve

Serena: si lita pruébatelo

Lita corrió al vestidor para probarse el vestido, a pesar de tener dos meses de embarazo el vestido le quedaba perfecto, ese era el indicado.

Mina y serena veían lo hermosa que lita se veía con ese vestido, simplemente era perfecto.

Lita: creo que me llevare este ¿que opinan?

Serena: esta hermoso, haruka quedara impactado

Mina: ese vestido es el indicado

Así que lita escogió ese hermoso vestido, también escogió collar, aretes, zapatos todo estaba hermoso. La vendedora las guío a donde había vestidos de novia, la verdad eran hermosos.

Lita: ay chicas se verán hermosas el día de su boda

Serena: si, será muy lindo

Mina: aunque hay muchas cosas que arreglar

La vendedora mostraba varios vestidos a las chicas y la verdad no sabían por cual decidirse, pues todos eran hermosos.

Lita: chicas para su boda falta por que no dejan el vestido por ultimo

Serena: si tienes razón, por ahora nos encargaremos de la tuya

Mina: si así que hay que ver que mas falta

Lita ya tenia lo principal que era el vestido, así que decidieron ver el local para la recepción, mientras tanto yaten y darien ayudaban a haruka a escoger su traje.

Ya haruka se había probado cinco trajes, hasta que al fin encontró uno que le pareció era un smoking negro completo y una rosa roja como prendedor, la verdad se veía muy apuesto

Haruka: darien tu ¿que opinas?

Darien: pues ese te sienta muy bien ¿verdad yaten?

Yaten: si ese te queda muy bien

La vendedora que los atendía no le quitaba los ojos de encima a darien, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros dos, yaten se acerco a darien

Yaten: oye cuñadito la chica no te quita la vista de encima, vaya que levantas suspiros, pero recuerda que ya estas comprometido

Darien: ay yaten que cosas dices, si serena supiera me mata

Haruka: estoy de acuerdo contigo, entonces no habría boda si no funeral

Yaten: antes de que esta mujer se le declare hay que salir de aquí

Haruka: tienes razón, me llevare este y nos vamos, no pondré en peligro a mi amigo

Ya darien estaba un poco molesto pues los chicos se burlaban de el, así compraron el traje y salieron casi corriendo, por que la vendedora era de esas tipas aventadas y que para rematar no disimulan…

Así terminaron las compras los chicos y se fueron para la casa de darien, las chicas ya habían arreglado los demás pendientes y así se paso la semana y llego el día de la boda de haruka y lita.

Las chicas se encargaron de ayudar a lita y los chicos a haruka

Haruka estaba vistiéndose y a la ves no creía que en unos minutos estaría casado y que seria padre, darien y yaten le ayudaban con la corbata, saco y todo eso pues los nervios de haruka se manifestaron.

Ya listo haruka se dirigió con yaten y darien a donde seria la boda y recepción a esperar a la novia.

Mina y serena ayudaban a lita a ponerse el vestido, lita estaba nerviosa sentía mariposas en el estomago, ya puesto el vestido serena la peino le hizo un recogido muy sutil con un fleco en la cara y coloco el tocado que hacia juego con el vestido, mina se encargo del maquillaje, fue un maquillaje natural y delicado, se veía hermosa solo faltaban los aretes, el collar y los zapatos.

Mientras tanto haruka estaba muy nervioso, miraba el reloj una y otra vez caminaba de un lado al otro

Darien: vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso, no ha de tardar

Haruka: ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar, sintiendo nervios

Darien: es natural que las novias lleguen tarde

Yaten: asi es haruka asi que quédate quieto

El lugar de la recepción era muy hermoso, era una hacienda muy hermosa había muchas rosas blancas adornando el lugar, muchos arcos llenos de globos en cada esquina para dar un toque de fantasía, en las mesas había en el centro un globo con las iniciales de los novios, la música era estupenda, todo era de ensueño.

De pronto entra la novia, ya haruka estaba mas tranquilo y al paso de la novia sonó la marcha nupcial, haruka estaba embobado pues lita estaba espectacular, al fin llego al lado de su amado haruka y este le tomo la mano y empezó la ceremonia.

Mina, yaten, serena y darien eran los mas felices, las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar de la emoción de ver a su amiga casándose, total eso siempre sucede en una boda

Los cuatro firmaron como testigos dos de la novia y dos del novio, y asi fueron declarados marido y mujer, los presentes dieron un aplauso a los nuevos esposos y se dispusieron a iniciar el baile, al compás de la canción "todo cambio" de Camila

Y asi disfrutaron de la fiesta, las otras dos parejas andaban de lo más embelezados, pues el ambiente lo ameritaba. Todos estaban muy felices por la boda de estos enamorados, la fiesta duro hasta la madrugada. Pues no se irían de viaje por que la boda de mina y yaten serena y darien seria pronto y querían estar presentes.

Fue una noche muy linda para todos, estaban muy felices y asi disfrutaron de la fiesta.

**Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta este capitulo, en el próximo aparece reí y una nueva prueba para darien y serena, ojala les agrade esta boda de haruka y lita y bueno estén pendientes por que el final ya casi llega. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron RW es mi motivo para seguir. Actualizare el jueves, pero ya saben que si puedo lo hare antes.**


	11. una prueba mas

Sufrirás…

Sufrirás…

Ya habían pasado quince días desde la boda de lita y haruka, la pancita de lita crecía y se veía hermosa, por otra parte darien, serena, mina y yaten habían estado viendo los preparativos de la boda, más bien de la boda doble, y bueno si una boda da mucho trabajo ya no se digan dos.

Pero también se daban tiempo para salir a pasear mina se había ido con yaten a un día de campo fuera de la ciudad……

Yaten: el lugar esta hermoso, hacia mucho que no estábamos solos

Mina: es cierto los preparativos de la boda son agotadores

Yaten: tienes razón pero vale la pena, será una boda doble muy hermosa

Mina: ay si será hermoso el día que serena y yo caminemos al altar

Yaten: ese día darien y yo seremos muy afortunados de tener a las mujeres más bellas como esposas

Mina: yaten te amo, te amo, te amooooo

Yaten: yo también te amooooo

Aquel lugar en donde estaban era muy lindo, era una hermosa cabaña con un lindo lago y muchas flores, era un lugar simplemente romántico la mañana estaba muy linda

Yaten miraba a mina con amor y deseo la verdad el chico se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos, mina entendió estas miradas y se sonrojo.

Yaten la tomo de la cintura y besaba delicadamente el cuello de mina, esto producía en mina muchas sensaciones que nunca había sentido, yaten de pronto se separo de ella lo que dejo a mina muy confundida

Mina: ¿que pasa?

Yaten: perdóname, yo deseo tanto tenerte en mis brazos pero no se si tu quieres estar en los míos

Mina: claro que quiero estar entre tus brazos es lo que mas deseo

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la alcoba de la cabaña, llegaron al cuarto yaten rodea la cintura de mina mientras ella le besa el cuello yaten recostó a mina sobre la cama, poco a poco fue despojándola de la ropa, ella también le quito la ropa muy delicadamente a yaten.

El acaricio sus senos mientras ella lo besaba el deseo del uno por el otro iba en aumento, ambos se estremecían por las caricias que se daban el uno al otro sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas, ambos se acariciaban para conocer sus cuerpos, yaten empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de mina con besos cortos hasta llegar a su intimidad acariciándola delicadamente, ella mordió el hombro de yaten delicadamente.

Delicadamente yaten separo las piernas de mina delicadamente como pidiendo permiso, mina no puso resistencia alguna, yaten fue penetrando poco a poco, a ella se le escapo un gemido, por el placer que yaten le provocaba.

Yaten: ¿te duele mucho? ¿Si quieres me detengo?

Mina: no por favor no te detengas quiero ser tuya

Así yaten se introdujo más en ella, muchas emociones los embargaban a los dos, mina le demostraba con gemidos el placer que el le producía.

Después los dos trataban de recuperar su respiración, se dieron un dulce y delicado beso, ya sus respiraciones estaban normalizadas yaten se percato que estaba desnudos, afuera estaba lloviendo, el alcanzo una frazada y se cubrieron los dos, admiraba una y otra vez el cuerpo de su amada, unos minutos después ella se durmió y el se quedo a su lado abrazándola contra su pecho…….

Mientras tanto serena y darien estaban tomando un poco de te en el apartamento

Serena: ¿como les estará yendo a mina y yaten?

Darien: espero que se la pasen bien, ya que los preparativos son muy agotadores

Serena: pero valen la pena, pronto estaremos casados

Darien: si muy pronto serás mi esposa, por fin estaremos juntos

Serena: sabes quiero que seamos muy felices como lo son lita y haruka

Darien: amor, nosotros seremos muy felices, eso no lo dudes sabes que me gustaría para ser muy felices

Serena: ¿que amor? Dime

Darien: un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor

Serena: a mi también me encantaría tener un hijo nuestro, para poder cuidarlo juntos

Darien: estoy seguro que pronto tendremos un bebe

El la beso tiernamente, rodeando su cintura

Darien: ¿que te parece si nos bañamos y vamos al parque?

Serena: me encantaría ir a ese lugar, la noche estará preciosa. Iré a bañarme

Darien: y si ¿nos bañamos juntos?

Serena: ummm... eso me agrada, iré a preparar la tina en lo que tu te desvistes.

Serena se fue a la tina a preparar el agua y cuando estuvo lista se metió a la tina y cerro los ojos para relajarse mientras llegaba su amado, de pronto sintió unos labios sobre los de ella, eran los labios de darien eran tan calidos dándole un beso apasionado, darien no resistió verla tan hermosa en la tina y se metió junto con ella.

Serena: amor ya te habías tardado

Darien: ya estoy aquí amor, deja que te enjabone ¿si?

Serena: darien ¿me quieres bañar?

Darien: si, quiero bañarte como si fueras mi bebe

Dijo el peli negro susurrándole al oído

Serena: yo siempre seré tu bebe, hay amor no puedo resistir tus encantos

Darien tomo la esponja y con movimientos muy suaves tocaba la piel de su princesa, cuando llego a los senos de serena soltó la esponja y enjabono una de sus manos, para acariciar con ellas los pechos de serena, ella ante tal roce gimió, darien siguió con su labor apretando los senos de la rubia; ella se agarro de una de las orillas de la bañera, el tomo de nuevo la esponja y recorrió el abdomen de serena, el empezó a besarle la espalda de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cuello.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados para sentir a la perfección las caricias de darien

Serena: este baño nunca lo voy a olvidar

Darien: me encanta sentirte entre mis brazos

Serena: a mi me encanta ser tuya

Serena se sonrojo

Darien: me encanta cuando te sonrojas

Serena: es… que…

Darien: ¿que pasa princesa?

Serena: me encantan tus caricias, te amo

Darien: yo también te amo

Los dos se quedaron juntos en la regadera por un momento y luego se ducharon para ir al parque pues la luna estaba hermosa y querían disfrutarla y que mejor que en el parque

Serena: amor ¿ por que no nos quedamos aquí?

Darien: amor la noche esta hermosa, vamos al parque si

Serena: no darien quedémonos aquí si

Darien: amor dame gusto ¿si?

Serena: es que no se tengo un presentimiento muy extraño

Darien: princesa no pasa nada, ya no hay nada que nos separe

De pronto sonó el celular de serena, ella contesto

Serena: alo

Ikuko: hola hija ¿como estas?

Serena: ¡mama! Estoy muy feliz de escucharte, te extraño tanto ¿como estas?

Ikuko: yo estoy muy bien hija, ¿como estas tu?

Serena: pues mama te tengo una gran sorpresa

Ikuko: ¿sorpresa?

Serena: a si es mama, me caso, me caso

Ikuko: ¿te casas?

Serena: si mama darien y yo nos vamos a casar, pronto

Ikuko: hija, que alegría tan grande, me da gusto que tu y darien sean felices

Serena: si mama soy muy feliz, tú tienes que estar aquí el día de nuestra boda, bueno de la boda doble

Ikuko: ¿boda doble?

Serena: ah se me olvidaba decirte es que yaten y mina se casaran

Ikuko: vaya que sorpresa, cuantas noticias

Serena: si mama han pasado tantas cosas, darien ya no trabaja en la empresa de papa

Ikuko: ¿por que?

Serena: pues no le agrado saber que darien y yo nos amamos y tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, desde entonces no lo he visto

Ikuko: bueno hija ya sabemos como es tu padre, así que no le des importancia

Serena: claro que no mama, espero que este aquí para la boda

Ikuko: claro que si hija no faltaría por nada del mundo a tu boda, salúdame mucho a darien y cuídense

Serena: cuídate mama hasta pronto

Serena estaba muy contenta pues hace mucho que no hablaba con su mama

Serena: mi madre te manda saludos

Darien: gracias princesa, tu y yo tenemos una salida pendiente, vamos al parque a caminar

Serena: ay darien… bueno esta bien vamos

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el celular de darien sonó

Darien: bueno

Mina: ¡hola hermanito!

Darien: mina, pensé que regresarían hoy

Mina: bueno la verdad es que nos agarro la noche y decidimos volver mañana

Darien: esta bien mina, no te preocupes

Mina; gracias darien, oye puedes pasarme a serena

Darien: claro, permíteme

Darien pasó el celular a serena

Serena: dime mina ¿como estas?

Mina: ay serena... Ay serena…

Serena: mina, dime ya

Mina: es que… es que… bueno que darien no te escuche

Serena: esta bien

Serena se alejo, para hablar con mina

Serena; ya mina dime

Mina: es que me muero de la vergüenza, pero necesito contarte, pero no me juzgues, por favor

Serena: hay mina como crees que te voy a juzgar tú puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes

Mina; bueno serena la verdad es que yaten y yo estuvimos juntos hoy y bueno me da un poco de pena y necesitaba contarte a ti

Serena: mina no sientas pena ustedes dos se aman y eso es normal, así que no te preocupes

Mina: ay serena no le vayas a decir a darien por que mata a yaten antes de la boda

Serena: jajaja mina no exageres pero no diré nada quédate tranquila

Mina: bueno regresamos mañana despídeme de darien

Serena: OK hasta mañana

Darien mira a serena pero no pregunta nada, aunque su mirada si

Serena: ay darien ya quita esa cara no seas curioso si

Darien: pero si yo no te he preguntado nada

Serena: pues no pero te conozco tanto que no hay necesidad de que preguntes

Darien: ¿vamos a ir al parque?

Serena: bueno esta bien, vamos a caminar

Los dos salieron rumbo al parque, al llegar serena se quito sus zapatos y caminaba de la mano de darien, la luna estaba hermosa y el cielo muy estrellado.

Darien: mira que hermoso esta el cielo, hay tantas estrellas

Serena: si esta muy lindo, sabes así de inmenso como las estrellas es mi amor por ti

Darien: pues mi amor por ti es tan infinito como la arena del mar

Serena: me encanta cuando te pones tan romántico

Darien: bueno esto es por ti, tu me haces decir tantas cosas hermosas

Los dos se miraron fijamente y a la luz de la luna y las estrellas se dieron un beso muy apasionada…. Rei: vaya miren a quienes me vine a encontrar por aquí

Al escuchar esa voz los dos salieron de su apasionado beso

Darien: ¿que haces aquí?

Rei: eso a ti no te importa, vaya veo que siguen tan estupida mente enamorados, son tan cursis que dan pena

Serena: ¿como te atreves? Además tu opinión sobra para nosotros

Rei: dime darien estas ¿seguro que nada los separara?

Darien: por supuesto, ya no hay nada que me separe de serena

Rei: sabes estupida, te odio por que desde que se separaron trate de ganarme el amor de darien y siempre me rechazaba, por ti una maldita mocosa

Darien: no te permito que la insultes, amo a serena por que es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, algo que tu, ni aunque vuelvas a nacer serás.

Rei al escuchar estas palabras, pues solo se limito a verlos, pero esas palabras le dieron en su orgullo. Y pues lanzo su comentario venenoso

Reí: vaya querido cuando me hiciste el amor no decías lo mismo, UPS perdón creo que no debí decir eso

Serena no podía creer lo que había escuchado, solo miraba a rei quien se veía muy segura de lo que decía

Darien: serena yo puedo explicarlo, no es como ella dice

Rei: ay serena no seas tonta, darien me hizo el amor y debo decir que lo disfruto… la pregunta es ¿por que te lo oculto?

Serena: no voy a creer nuevamente en tus intrigas

Rei: ¿intrigas? No querida es la verdad

Darien: ¡basta! Cállate ¿como te atreves?

Rei: sabes serena he regresado para vengarme de ti, si yo no soy feliz tu tampoco lo serás

Darien: no permitiré que le hagas daño

Rei: ya lo veremos querido, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz

En el acto saco una pistola de su cartera, apuntándoles a los dos, darien y serena se quedaron inmóviles, pues no se esperaban algo así.

Rei: ¿que les pasa? Saben yo voy a decidir a quien de los dos voy a matar, es una lastima, pero uno de ustedes va a sufrir por ver al otro morir.

Darien: no te atrevas a hacerle nada a serena

Rei: ay que pena querido, pero no estas en condición de elegir

De pronto serena siente que todo le da vuelta y cae al suelo, darien la toma entre sus brazos y le suplica que reaccione, sin importar que rei les apunte con un arma.

Darien: serena amor reacciona por favor

Estaba muy angustiado, serena no reaccionaba, de pronto reacciono y busco a rei pero esta ya no estaba, el tomo a serena en sus brazos y la subió al coche con rumbo a la casa, cuando llegaron la recostó en la cama y ella empezó a reaccionar hasta que abrió los ojos

Serena: ¿que me paso?

Darien: amor, te desmayaste cuando rei nos apuntaba con un arma

Serena: es cierto, ahora recuerdo darien tengo mucho miedo

Darien: amor no te preocupes yo te cuidare, nada te pasara

Serena: darien yo quiero preguntarte, ¿es cierto que estuviste con rei?

Darien: si es cierto pero fue algo sin importancia para mi, fue una noche de copas, no me estoy excusando, pero la única mujer en mi vida eres tu, además eso paso cuando tu acababas de irte, por favor perdóname por no decírtelo.

Serena: no tengo nada que perdonarte, no puedo reprocharte nada las circunstancias en aquel momento eran otras

Darien: gracias amor. Serena no te ves muy bien

Serena: no te preocupes es el susto nada mas

Darien: descansa yo me quedare a tu lado para cuidarte hoy y siempre

Serena: gracias amor

Y así los dos se quedaron dormidos, los rayos del sol, atravesaron la ventana y ellos empezaron a despertar.

Darien: buenos días princesa, ¿te sientes mejor?

Serena: si, mucho mejor contigo a mi lado

Darien: ¿vamos a desayunar?

Serena: claro que si

Los dos se fueron a desayunar, y de pronto tocaron la puerta, serena se levanto a abrir

Mina: hola cuñada, buenos días

Serena: buenos días mina, pasen

Yaten: buenos dias serena

Serena: buenos dias yaten

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa

Darien: ¿como la pasaron chicos?

Yaten: muy bien darien, descansamos mucho

Mina: así es darien, descansamos mucho

Mina se sonrojo, pues venían a su mente escenas de anoche

Serena: que bueno que hayan descansado

Mina: y ustedes ¿como la pasaron?

La cara de serena cambio por completo, cosa que notaron mina y yaten

Yaten: serena ¿pasa algo?

Darien: pues les diremos por que tenemos que tener cuidado

Mina: ay darien me asustas ¿que paso?

Serena: anoche en el parque nos encontramos a rei y nos apunto con una pistola, quería matar a uno de los dos

Mina: que… esa mujer esta loca

Yaten: serena tienes que andar con más cuidado, pues creo que puede intentar atacarte

Serena: ay chicos no hay que darle mayor importancia al asunto

Darien: serena, no lo tomes a la ligera. Estoy preocupado por tu desmayo de anoche

Yaten: ¿desmayo?

Serena: si ayer me desmaye, pero fue por el susto nada mas

Los chicos siguieron en su platica, pero en un hotel muy lejos de ahí se encontraba rei

- ni creas serena que vas a ser feliz al lado de darien antes prefiero verte muerta y a el pues prefiero verlo sufriendo por ti, pero no serán felices.

Mientras tanto mina y serena:

Serena: mina quiero pedirte un favor muy especial

Mina: dime serena

Serena: quiero que me acompañes al doctor, pero no hay que decirles nada a los chicos

Mina: claro serena, no tienes ni que decirlo. ¿ pero como salimos sin que se den cuenta?

Serena: pues que te parece si les decimos que vamos a ver nuestros vestidos de novia

Mina: es buena idea, ¿vamos ya?

Serena: si entre mas pronto mejor

Las chicas se acercaron a yaten y darien para decirles

Serena: chicos vamos a salir un momento

Yaten: las vamos a acompañar

Mina: no de ninguna manera

Darien: ¿por que?

Serena: bueno es que vamos a ver nuestros vestidos y los novios no pueden verlos hasta la boda

Darien: pero serena….

Serena: pero nada, solo vamos a ver los vestidos, no pasara nada

Mina: así es chicos, no se preocupen

La verdad las dos juntas no había nada que las detuviera, así que los chicos aceptaron que salieran, aunque se quedaron preocupados.

Mina y serena se dirigieron al medico, la verdad serena estaba muy nerviosa, y muy pensativa pero mina la saco de sus pensamientos

Mina: serena ¿que te pasa?

Serena: bueno mina la verdad es que creo a que se debe mi desmayo de anoche

Mina: ay serena no me digas que estas….

Serena: bueno solo es una sospecha, pero te imaginas un hijo de darien y mío

Mina: mi hermano se volvería loco

Serena: por eso necesito confirmarlo antes de decirle

De pronto llegaron al doctor serena dio sus datos a l enfermera y en menos de 10 minutos la llamaron para pasar, mina se quedo esperándola afuera…

Serena salio del consultorio con un sobre en mano, busco a mina y salieron del consultorio

Mina: serena ¿que te dijo el doctor?

Serena: bueno me examino, y me hizo un examen que es 99 seguro

Mina: ay serena, no la hagas de emoción dime ya

Serena: tengo 2 semanas de embarazo

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y gritaron de la alegría, estaban tan emocionadas con la noticia, que no observaron que rei las habia seguido y por los gritos habia escuchado todo.

Mina: ay que correr y decirle a darien

Serena: no mina, quiero decírselo, hoy en la noche en el parque por favor no digas nada quiero ser yo quien le de la sorpresa

Mina: ¿por que en el parque?

Serena: bueno mina ese lugar es muy especial para los dos, y creo que es el lugar el indicado.

Mina: esta bien como quieras

Las dos chicas se fueron a la casa, rei habia escuchado todo

Rei: muy bien ahí nos veremos, es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de ti, frente a los ojos de darien.

Mientras darien y yaten estaban muy preocupados por que las chicas no habían vuelto

Darien: espero que no les haya pasado nada, rei es capas de todo

Yaten: no te preocupes darien, ya vendrán

De pronto serena abre la puerta

Serena: ¡hola chicos!

Darien: amor me tenias tan preocupada

Serena: ya estamos aquí no te preocupes

Mina: hola amorcito, ¿me extrañaste?

Yaten: claro que si amor

Darien podía ver en serena un brillo en los ojos un brillo muy especial

Darien: sabes amor veo algo diferente en ti, no se te ves feliz

Serena: si y tengo razones para estarlo, pero te las diré en la noche

Yaten: bueno nosotros nos vamos, quiero llevar a mina a ver una película, nos vemos mas noche

Mina: adiós y suerte serena y tu hermano no te vayas a desmayar

Darien: ¿no entiendo?

Mina: ya entenderás, nos vemos más noche

Los chicos se marcharon y dejaron solos a serena y darien, darien no podía con la curiosidad

Darien: amor dime ¿que pasa?

Serena: te lo diré cuando estemos en el parque, solo me cambio y nos vamos

A darien no le quedo de otra más que esperar, que serena se cambiara, para salir

Serena: ya estoy lista vámonos

Los dos salieron hacia el parque, el cielo estaba muy estrellado, y habia una luna hermosa.

Darien: ya serena no aguanto la curiosidad dime

Serena: esta bien te lo diré. Ya se cual fue la causa de mi desmayo, bueno la verdad tenia dias sintiéndome muy mal, así que decidí ir al medico

Darien: lo sabia, sabía que tu desmayo no fue por el susto, pero ¿que tienes?

Serena: pues veras, tengo dentro de mi un pedacito de cielo tuyo y mío que esta creciendo y dentro de unos meses tendremos con nosotros.

Darien: quieres decir que…..

Serena: así es estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo

Darien estaba emocionado, no lo podía creer un hijo, salto y grito de la emoción tomo a serena por la cintura y le dio dos vueltas, estaba emocionado.

Darien: amor ahora si nuestra felicidad será completa

De pronto salio rei que habia observado la escena

Rei: yo no estaría tan segura de su felicidad

Darien: ¿ que haces aquí?

Rei: vengo a arruinar su felicidad, me pregunto ¿ que sentirías serena al ver muerto a darien? Imagina pobre bebe no tendría papa

Serena: no te atrevas a hacer nada o te arrepentirás

Rei: no querida, tu te arrepentirás y lloraras lagrimas de sangre por tu amado darien

Saca una pistola y apunta a darien

Serena: no te atrevas rei, no lo hagas

Rei: demasiado tarde

La chica apunta a darien y serena se pone delante de darien y rei dispara y hiere a serena quien de inmediato cae al suelo.

Darien no pudo hacer nada, todo fue tan rápido, tomo a serena estaba llena de sangre

Darien: serena, resiste amor, por nuestro hijo

Darien estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Serena: darien no llo...res yo te a... mo

Darien: no hables serena no te esfuerces

serena: soy muy… feliz a tu… lado

darien: no hables amor te pondrás bien

Rei: se los dije no serán felices

Darien: eres una asesina, maldita si le pasa algo a serena o a mi hijo me la pagaras con tu vida

Rei: no me hagas rei querido, bueno disfruta la noche

Diciendo eso se alejo, dejando a darien con serena mal herida y sangrando

Darien: mi amor resiste

Darien manejo con serena herida rumbo al hospital, llegaron y pedía como loco un doctor, estaba muy desesperado, tenia miedo de perder a su hijo y a serena, de inmediato subieron a serena a la camilla y se la llevaron a urgencias.

Darien llamo a yaten y a haruka para contarles lo que habia pasado, todos iban rumbo al hospital, mientras darien esperaba noticias de serena y su bebe, el tiempo le parecía eterno….

Pasaban las horas y no le daban noticia alguna, el mientras tanto rezaba por su hijo y serena….

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo este otro capitulo y espero que les guste, se que quizás no se esperaban esto pero les prometo que todo saldrá bien…. Gracias a todos los que me dejan RW ustedes me inspiran a seguir la historia y estén pendientes por que el final se acerca…… actualizare el próximo jueves pero ya saben que si puedo lo hare antes……. Cuídense mucho**


	12. superando la prueba

Superando la prueba

Superando la prueba

Darien se encontraba en la sala del hospital, rezando por su bebe y serena estaba destrozado, nadie salía a darle noticias de serena, de pronto llego yaten y mina

Yaten: ¿como esta serena?

Mina: darien habla por Dios

Darien: no lo se nadie me ha dicho nada... no quiero perderla ni a ella ni a mi hijo

Mina: calma hermano ya veras que todo saldrá muy bien, ella es muy fuerte

Yaten: darien, debes poner una denuncia para que atrapen a esa loca, cuando venia hacia aquí le avise a la mama de serena, vendrá dentro de unas horas al hospital

Darien: te lo agradezco, pues no le había avisado, te juro que si a serena o mi hijo les pasa algo, yo mismo la mato

De pronto llegaron haruka y lita al hospital

Haruka: darien, lo siento tanto ¿como esta?

Darien: aun nadie dice nada

Lita: parece increíble, todo lo que le ha pasado a serena

Mina: lo peor es que la vida de los dos esta en juego

Lita: ¿ los dos?

Mina: si, serena esta esperando un bebe

Lita: no, seria terrible para serena perder a su hijo

Haruka: cálmate lita, ya veras que eso no sucederá

Todos estaban a la expectativa de que un doctor, les diera información del estado de serena, ya no podían con la angustia. Para darien mas que nada era una gran desesperación, caminaba de un lado a otro, golpeaba la pared a puño cerrado, jalaba su cabello con enojo, la verdad estaba mas que desesperado.

Se pronto llego una enfermera a la sala

Enfermera: familiares de la señorita Tsukino

Darien: yo soy su prometido ¿como esta ella?

Enfermera: la señorita acaba de salir de la sala de operaciones, fue una operación un poco complicada, por que la bala por poco perfora un pulmón, aun así el estado de la paciente es delicado.

Darien: y ¿mi hijo? ¿Como esta?

Enfermera: el bebe por suerte se encuentra fuera de peligro, la paciente se recuperara, pero aun esta delicada

Darien: ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Enfermera: lo siento pero por el momento no es posible, ya que la paciente no ha despertado aun, cuando sea el momento yo les aviso.

Darien y los demás ya se quedaron un poco más tranquilos, pues ya tenían noticias de serena y de el bebe. De pronto entro ikuko

Ikuko: darien ¿como esta mi hija?

Darien: ella y el bebe están fuera de peligro, aunque ella esta débil

Ikuko: ¿bebe?

Darien: si señora, serena esta esperando un hijo

Ikuko: darien ¿ que fue lo que paso?

Darien contó a ikuko como habían sucedido las cosas, ikuko estaba tan asombrada no podía creer que la mujer que acabo con su matrimonio fuera la causante de que su hija estuviera en el hospital.

Ikuko: hay que hacer algo esa mujer no puede andar como si nada por la vida

Darien: necesito pedirle que usted se quede con serena iré a poner una denuncia en contra de rei, serena aun no ha despertado

Ikuko: esta bien no te preocupes si despierta yo pasare a verla

Darien pidió a haruka que lo acompañara, mina y lita fueron con ellos, yaten se quedo acompañando a ikuko.

Los chicos iban en el auto, ya tranquilos iban a dejar a mina y lita en casa de haruka, de pronto en el camino:

Lita: oye darien no crees que ¿hay que avisarle al papa de serena?

Darien: creo que si, después de todo es su hija, pero ¿donde estará?

Lita: tal vez en la empresa

Darien: es muy probable, iremos a dejarlas a ustedes y haruka y yo iremos a la empresa a buscarlo

Mina: esta bien, nosotras estaremos pendientes de cualquier cosa

Fueron a dejar a las chicas a casa y se dirigieron a la fábrica a buscar a Kenji

Darien: ojala lo encontremos

Haruka: esperemos que si

Los dos chicos llegan a la fábrica, preguntan a la secretaria por Kenji

Secretaria: señor chiba que gusto verlo, el señor Kenji se encuentra en su oficina

Darien: el gusto es mio. Voy a pasar a verlo

Secretaria: claro que si pase

Darien se dirigió a la oficina de Kenji, pues auque había sido muy duro con ellos, era el padre de serena, toco la puerta y entro, Kenji al verlo se quedo sorprendido, pues no se imagino que darien pondría un pie en la empresa.

Kenji: vaya darien ¿a que vienes a pedirme trabajo?

Darien: créeme no estoy aquí por mi gusto, estoy aquí por serena

Kenji: acaso se dio cuenta del error que cometió al irse contigo

Darien: escucha yo vengo por que serena esta en el hospital, por culpa de rei

Kenji: ¿en el hospital?

Darien: si, rei le disparo y por poco la pierdo a ella y a mi hijo

Kenji: ¿hijo?

Darien: si serena espera un bebe, yo solo quise avisarte, en este momento voy a denunciar a rei, y bueno si deseas ir a ver a tu hija ya estas enterado

Kenji: mi hija ¿esta bien?

Darien: esta delicada, pero se recuperara, yo me retiro ya cumplí con avisarte

Darien se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina, dejando a Kenji preocupado y con remordimiento pues ha sido muy soberbio con su hija.

Darien subió al auto con haruka, rumbo a la delegación

Haruka: ¿que te dijo?

Darien: pues la verdad no tiene importancia yo ya cumplí con avisarle

Haruka: crees que ¿vaya a verla?

Darien: eso espero, pues es su hija

De pronto en plena carretera, ellos ven la silueta de una mujer que camina descalza, como perdida en sus pensamientos, los chicos se acercan y cual no es la sorpresa de darien al ver que era rei, pero se encontraba fuera de la realidad, rei al verlo corrió a abrazarlo

Rei: darien mi amor te he buscado, tenia tanto miedo que rei nos separara, pero ya estas aquí, ella no nos va a separar

Los dos chicos no entendían nada

Rei: ahora tu y yo formaremos una familia con nuestro hijo

Haruka: creo que esta mujer ha enloquecido, se cree serena ¿que vamos a hacer?

Darien: creo que será mejor llevarla al hospital

Rei: ¿por que el dice que me creo serena? Yo soy serena… no me dejes darien rei me quiere matar, no me dejes

Rei estaba completamente loca, en verdad se creía serena, en el fondo rei siempre deseo todo lo que serena tenia, pero en especial el amor de darien eso fue lo que la llevo a este punto, y a convertirse en criminal, ahora hasta había perdido la razón por completo…

Darien: ayúdame a llevarla al auto

Haruka: esta bien

Entre los dos la subieron al auto y salieron rumbo al hospital

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Enfermera: familiares de la señorita Tsukino

Ikuko: yo soy su madre

Enfermera: la señorita acaba de despertar, si gusta puede pasar a verla pero no debe esforzarse mucho por que se encuentra débil

Ikuko: yaten ire a ver a mi hija, si viene darien dile que ya despertó

Ikuko siguió a la enfermera hasta la habitación de serena y entro

Serena estaba con mascarilla de oxigeno, su madre la observo por un momento

Serena: ma…ma

Ikuko: no hable hija estas muy débil aun, descansa

Serena: da…ri...en

Ikuko: tranquila, darien esta bien, ya Andra a verte afuera esta yaten; mina y lita acaban de irse

Serena: mi… hi…jo

Ikuko: no te esfuerces, tu hijo esta bien, tienes que recuperarte quédate tranquila

Serena se quedo dormida e ikuko salio del cuarto para dejarla descansar

Yaten: ¿ como esta serena?

Ikuko: bien, aunque débil, estaba preocupada por su hijo y darien pero se quedo dormida

Yaten: que alivio, darien ya se tardo

De pronto llegando al hospital iba Kenji, vio a yaten e ikuko y se acerco a ellos

Kenji: buenas noches

Ikuko de inmediato reconoció esa voz, dando vuelta para quedar de frente le contesto

Ikuko: buenas noches

Yaten: buenas noches señor

Kenji: yo quiero saber ¿como esta mi hija?

Yaten: serena esta bien aunque débil pero se recuperara

Kenji: ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Ikuko: en este momento ella esta dormida y no creo que sea prudente

Kenji: ikuko se que no es el lugar, pero me gustaría hablar contigo

Ikuko: nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, no te guardo rencor si eso te preocupa

Kenji: se que es muy tarde pero he comprendido que hice mal, con mi hija y contigo

Ikuko: ya lo hecho hecho esta, como te dije no te guardo rencor pero te pido muy amablemente que no hables de cosas que ya pasaron

Kenji: perdóname, yo solo quisiera recuperarlas y ser la familia de antes

Ikuko: me temo que eso no es posible, hay dolores que no se olvidan y nada será igual

Kenji: quiero ver a mi hija, déjame verla

Ikuko: no puedo negarte que la veas, su cuarto es el del final, no hagas que se esfuerce mucho, por favor

Kenji: descuida

Kenji se dirigió a la habitación de serena entro con mucho cuidado y serena aun dormía, el al verla ahí en la cama, tan frágil se acerco a ella y tomo su mano y con un nudo en la garganta le hablo:

"perdóname hija por ser tan injusto contigo, por no entender que estas tan enamorada de un hombre que daría la vida por ti, perdóname por hacer sufrir a tu madre y por hacerte sufrir a ti, perdóname hija"

Serena: pa…pa

Kenji: hija, no te esfuerces, descansa

Serena solo lo mira, ella sabe que su papa esta arrepentido ella apreta la mano de su padre, para indicarle que lo escucha, ya que se le dificulta hablar

Kenji le da un beso en la frente, quizás el primer beso que le da a su hija

Kenji: descansa hija, ire afuera para que descanses

El sale a la sala de espera junto con yaten e ikuko, de pronto llega haruka y darien con rei al hospital, piden a la enfermera que atienda a rei, los chicos se acercan a ikuko y los demás

Ikuko: darien ¿ que hace esa mujer aquí?

Darien: la encontramos en plena carretera, esta fuera de si, cree que es serena

Yaten: ¿se volvió loca?

Darien: me temo que si, ha perdido la razón por completo

Haruka: no podíamos dejarla ahí, así que decidimos traerla

Darien: ¿saben algo de serena?

Ikuko: si, ella ya despertó ya entre a verla y Kenji también

Darien: quiero verla

Ikuko: ella esta débil aun pero le alegrara verte, pues pregunto por ti

Enfermera: la señorita serena pregunta por el señor darien

Darien: yo soy

Enfermera: acompáñeme para que pueda ver a la señorita serena

Darien: ya regreso

Darien entro al cuarto de serena, ella estaba despierta

Darien: hola mi princesa, estaba muy preocupado por ti y por mi hijo

Serena: da…rien...

Darien: tranquila princesa, no hables tienes que recuperarte, tu y mi hijo son lo mas importante para mi

Enfermera: es mejor que la paciente descanse, además debo aplicarle el medicamento

Darien: esta bien. Princesa te amo

Salio a la sala de espera junto con los demás

Haruka: ¿como la viste?

Darien: esta conciente aunque débil, pero se que se recuperara , ella es muy fuerte

Ikuko: darien creo que deberías ir a descansar, yo me quedo por si algo se ofrece

Darien: de ninguna manera, es mejor que usted se vaya a descansar y yo me quedo, haruka, llévala a mi apartamento por favor

Haruka: esta bien no te preocupes

Yaten: yo creo que me ire pues quiero ver a mina para informarle

Darien: esta bien, cualquier cosa yo les aviso

Ikuko, haruka y yaten se fueron dejando a darien con Kenji, los dos se sentaron en el sofá

Kenji: darien yo quiero pedirte perdón por haberme portado tan mal contigo

Darien: eso ya no importa, olvídalo Kenji

Una enfermera se acerca a darien

Enfermera: la joven que usted acaba de traer, llama a darien ¿usted lo conoce?

Darien: yo soy darien

Enfermera: podría acompañarme, el doctor quiere hablar con usted

Kenji: darien creo que no es conveniente, ire yo

Darien: esta bien

Enfermera. Acompáñeme, por favor

Kenji entro al consultorio del doctor

Doctor: tome asiento

Kenji: ¿como esta rei?

Doctor: me temo que no tengo muy buenas noticias, la joven sufre un desequilibrio emocional muy fuerte, el cual no le permite volver a la realidad. ¿Sabe de algún motivo para que este en ese estado?

Kenji contó al doctor lo que había pasado

Doctor: ya veo por eso insiste en que se llama serena. Yo le aconsejaría que la internen en una clínica de reposo mental, ahí podrán cuidarla como es debido

Kenji: ¿se recuperara?

Doctor: no puedo decirlo con certeza, hay pacientes que se recuperan pero tardan meses e incluso años, y otros que se quedan viviendo en su trastorno definitivamente.

Kenji: entiendo, podría trasladarla usted a una clínica de reposo, yo corro con los gastos

Doctor: esta bien, mañana la trasladaremos

Kenji: muchas gracias.

Kenji se dirige hacia darien y le cuenta lo que sucede con rei

Darien: en verdad lo siento, ojala se recupere

Kenji: no hay muchas esperanzas. Mañana la trasladaran a una clínica de reposo. Darien de nuevo te pido perdón, de alguna manera yo provoque esto

Darien: no te atormentes Kenji

Kenji: yo debo arreglar algunas cosas, debo irme cualquier cosa llámame

Darien: esta bien no te preocupes.

La recuperación de serena había sido muy satisfactoria, ya habían pasado 15 días el medico decidió darla de alta, todos fueron al hospital a traerla, menos su padre, todos estaban en la sala de espera, cuando de pronto llega la enfermera con serena, en silla de ruedas.

Enfermera: buenos días aquí les traigo a la señorita Tsukino, su recuperación es muy buena pero debe guardar reposo.

Darien: no se preocupe nosotros la cuidaremos

Enfermera: esta bien, pueden irse; yo me retiro

Serena: me da mucho gusto verlos a todos, lamento haberlos asustado

Ikuko: no te preocupes hija, estamos felices de que estés muy bien

Haruka: que bueno que ya estes bien serena

Lita: amiga que susto me diste

Serena: gracias por preocuparse por mi

Mina: ay serena si que me diste un buen susto

Yaten: hola princesa, te traje estas flores

Le dio un ramo de rosas blancas, muy hermoso

Serena: gracias yaten

Darien: creo que mejor nos vamos, ya que necesitas descansar

Serena: esta bien darien, mama ¿vendrás conmigo?

Ikuko: me estoy quedando con yaten, pues ustedes necesitan su espacio, mina me hace compañía así que no te preocupes. Por cierto cuando te recuperes te ayudare con los preparativos que faltan de la boda.

Serena: esta bien mama.

Y asi la parejita se fue a su casa, darien la llevo en brazos hasta la cama, puso su oido en su pancita y le hablaba al bebe.

"hola hijo, ya estamos en casa los tres juntos, te prometo que los cuidare mucho a mama y a ti, por que aunque falta mucho deseo tenerte entre mis brazos"

Serena: eres muy lindo al hablarle así a nuestro hijo

Darien: ustedes dos son lo único que tengo en la vida, los amo mas que a nada

Serena: darien ¿ que paso con rei?

Darien: ella se encuentra en una clínica de reposo, pues no esta muy bien que se diga

Serena: pobre rei. Sabes me pregunto ¿ por que papa no fue hoy al hospital?

Darien: yo lo llame pero traía su celular apagado

Serena: es muy raro, ojala se encuentre bien

Darien: descansa princesa, mañana será otro día

Besándola dulcemente, el la cuida como a su vida, pues sabe que han pasado tantas cosas, el la contemplaba dormía era simplemente hermosa, se fue del cuarto para no hacer ruido alguno tomo el celular y le llamo a haruka

Haruka: darien ¿ que pasa?

Darien: es que bueno necesito tu ayuda

Haruka: ¿ayuda?

Darien: es que bueno veras, como ya sabes los preparativos de la boda, ya casi terminan y la boda ya casi es y bueno yo quisiera pedirle a serena que se case conmigo

Haruka: pedirle que se case contigo cuando la boda es en unos dias

Darien: se que no es lógico, pero como sabes, hace años yo le di un anillo a serena, pero deseo volver a hacerlo pues ella se lo merece y creo que seria perfecto darle esa sorpresa.

Haruka: ay darien esta bien ¿ en que te ayudo?

Darien: solo quiero que me ayudes, a mantener a mina y lita alejadas pues quiero que sea algo solo entre ella y yo

Haruka: esta bien creo que puedo hacerlo, aunque le pediré ayuda a yaten ¿cuando se lo pedirás?

Darien: en tres dias, pues debo arreglar el lugar y planear como le daré el anillo

Haruka: ay darien jamás he visto que una pareja se comprometa a dias de la boda

Darien: bueno… es cierto pero es genial… además serena se lo merece

Haruka: esta bien darien yo te ayudo con las chicas, no te preocupes

Darien: bueno nos vemos cuídate

Darien se quedo toda la noche pensando ¿ de que manera le daria el anillo a serena?

A su mente vinieron mil ideas, una le parecía mejor que la otra, así que no se decidía por nada.

A la mañana siguiente salio muy temprano, serena aun estaba dormida

Salio para empezar con los preparativos de la entrega del anillo, quería que fuera algo especial para su princesa…..

Mientras tanto serena despertaba, llamo a darien varias veces y al ver que el no llegaba a la habitación, se levanto y lo busco por toda la cabaña, llego al comedor y encontró una nota de darien con una rosa roja al lado

**Princesa: **

**No te preocupes Salí a arreglar unos asuntos, no quise despertarte, regresare mas tarde. Te amo**

**Darien sobre su padre**

Serena al leer la nota se quedo mas tranquila, tomo un baño, tomo su desayuno y aprovechando que darien no estaba salio hacia la fabrica, pues quería saber de su padre. La verdad cualquiera que la viera no creería que acababa de salir del hospital, la verdad no parecía convaleciente.

Llego a la empresa

Secretaria: buenos dias señorita serena

Serena: buenos dias, se encuentra mi padre

Secretaria: el señor Kenji no se encuentra

Serena: ¿ a que horas vuelve?

Secretaria: el señor Kenji se encuentra fuera del país, pero me encargo que le diera este sobre que dejo para usted, y que le pidiera que lo lea en la oficina.

Serena aunque un poco extrañada tomo el sobre y se dirigió a la oficina, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el sobre, entre otros papeles había una carta para ella. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

**Querida hija: **

**Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré lejos de Tokio, he decidido irme pues aunque me duela aceptarlo fui yo el causante de quedarme solo, tenia una hermosa familia y la destruí, tu madre es una mujer fuerte pues salio adelante a pesar de mi engaño. **

**Tu mi serena eres muy fuerte también, se que serás feliz al lado de darien, esta ves nada los separara, yo por mi parte solo puedo pedirte perdón a ti y a tu madre, tal vez algún día ella y yo seamos amigos, solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora solo puedo decirte que seas muy feliz.**

**No estaré en tu boda, pero te dejo un regalo para ti y darien, los papeles que están en el sobre son los que te acreditan como única dueña de la empresa se que tu y darien manejaran la empresa.**

**Se que no fui el mejor padre del mundo, pero puedes estar segura que te quiero hija mía.**

**Me comunicare contigo en un tiempo, me despido y solo puedo decirte se feliz querida hija.**

**Kenji .**

Serena lloro al leer la carta, pues sabia que su padre estaba arrepentido ella lo quería mucho, se limpio las lagrimas y salio de la empresa con los papeles.

Serena se fue de nuevo a la cabaña y darien no había regresad aun, una hora mas tarde llego darien.

Serena: darien me tenias muy preocupada

Darien: lo siento princesa, se me hizo tarde

Serena: ¿donde estabas?

Darien: eso no puedo decírtelo aun, pero lo sabrás pronto

Serena: ay darien… por favor

Darien: no seas curiosa, ya lo sabrás

Serena: esta bien. Oye hay algo que quiero contarte

Darien: dime princesa

Serena: pues veras, fui a la fabrica a buscar a mi padre

Darien: ¿como se te ocurre salir?

Serena: lo siento darien, pero quería saber de mi padre, déjame continuar

Darien: esta bien

Serena: el me dejo una carta de despedida y los papeles que me acreditan como dueña de la fabrica. Esto lo dejo como regalo de bodas para los dos.

Serena le mostró a darien la carta y los papeles

Darien: nunca pensé que Kenji hiciera esto, si que el perder a su familia lo hizo cambiar

Serena: si así es, la verdad me duele que haya tenido que ser así

Darien: ahora la empresa esta en tus manos, se que la manejaras muy bien

Serena: esta en nuestras manos, juntos será mas fácil manejarla

Ellos asumieron el manejo de la fabrica, asi llegamos al tercer día, serena tenia curiosidad por saber que hacia darien, mientras haruka y yaten estaban con las chicas para dejar sola a la pareja.

Eran las 5 de la tarde

Darien: serena quiero pedirte que te arregles, pues saldremos esta noche a cenar

Serena: en serio ¿ adonde?

Darien: es una sorpresa, y no preguntes, por que no diré nada mas, tienes que estar lista a las 7

Serena: esta bien, entonces me iré a dar un baño y bajare a las 7

Darien: esta bien yo me cambiare, en otro cuarto.

Serena aunque llena de curiosidad, no pregunto más y se fue a dar un baño, luego estaba escogiendo que vestido ponerse, la verdad no se decidía, se decidió por un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, con unos tirantes muy finos, ese vestido resaltaba su figura, su cabello lo ondulo un poco y lo dejo suelto, sus zapatos eran color negro y llevaba una hermosa gargantilla con una rosa color negro.

Simplemente se veia hermosa, mientras tanto darien estaba muy guapo pues se había puesto un smoking blanco, color que le acentaba muy bien, en su lado izquierdo llevaba una rosa roja como prendedor, parecía todo un príncipe.

El ya se encontraba esperándola en la sala, cuando la vio bajar, se quedo boqui abierto, simplemente estaba hermosa. La tomo del brazo

Darien: te ves muy hermosa

Serena: tu te ves muy guapo ahora si dime ¿ a donde vamos?

Darien: no comas ancias, ya veras

Salieron hacia el coche

Darien: voy a vendarte los ojos pues no quiero que veas nada hasta que estemos en el lugar

Serena: ay darien cuanto misterio

Darien: a ver déjame vendarte

Serena dejo que la vendara, el la vendo muy delicada mente, y la ayudo a subir al coche, y se marcharon hacia el lugar que darien había escogido, manejo por 45 minutos hasta que se estaciono, ayudo a bajar a serena para entrar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad que el había mandado a cerrar para los dos en esta ocasión especial.

Llegaron a la puerta y darien ayudo a entrar a serena, y antes de quitarle la venda

Darien: mi amada serena, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti, por eso he preparado esta sorpresa

Serena ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, y los nervios, despacio darien quito la venda a serena, serena al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos se quedo muda, el salón parecía sacado de un cuento.

El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancos y rojos, además de los pétalos el salón estaba iluminado con luces muy tenues, y había un camino de hermosas velas blancas hasta el centro de la mesa que estaba con dos velas en medio y unas hermosas rosas blancas, serena estaba muda de la impresión

Darien: ¿ te gusta?

Serena: amor esta hermoso, es precioso

Serena lloraba de emoción, pues darien le demostraba una vez mas cuanto la amaba, definitivamente era el amor de su vida.

Darien: ¿ que te parece si vamos a la mesa?

Tomándola de la mano recorrieron el camino de pétalos hasta llegar a la mesa, los dos se sentaron y se miraron tan tiernamente sus miradas se decían cuanto se amaban

De pronto un mesero se acerco a la pareja

Mesero: buenas noches, señor chiva

Darien: buenas noches, me traes la cena por favor

Mesero: enseguida señor

El mesero salio enseguida por la cena de los jóvenes

Mesero: espero que la cena sea de su agrado señor

Darien: por supuesto

El mesero se retiro

Serena: yo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por amarme tanto

Darien: al contrario amor, yo te agradezco a ti por hacerme el hombre mas feliz. Sabes tengo otra sorpresa después de cenar

Serena: ¿otra?

Darien: asi es, asi que come para dártela rápido si

Serena ceno muy tranquilamente, pero pensaba que seria la sorpresa de darien, de pronto darien se levanto, dejando en el centro a serena, pidiendo que lo esperara un momento

De pronto darien regreso con una rosa roja en sus manos, se acerco a serena la tomo de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y ya estando los dos frente a frente

Darien: amor, eres la mujer con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mis días

Arrodillándose ante ella, le dijo

Darien: serena Tsukino ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Serena estaba emocionada unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de felicidad, sentía que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho, nunca imagino que darien le pediría matrimonio.

Serena: ¡acepto ser tu esposa! Quiero pasar el resto de mis dias contigo, te amo

Los dos se besaron para sellar aquella noche perfecta, pero aun faltaba una cosa más

Darien: en esta rosa se encuentra el sello de mi amor infinito hacia ti,

Serena tomo la rosa y la veía, la rosa estaba muy linda, de pronto ella vio unos destellos que provenían del centro de la rosa, cuando vio lo que la rosa tenia en su interior, se quedo helada.

Darien: ¿me permites?

Darien tomo la rosa, saco el anillo que tenia en su interior, era un hermoso anillo con un diamante blanco muy hermoso adornado con pequeñas piedras preciosas a su alrededor, además el anillo traía grabado las iniciales "S Y D"

Con sumo cuidado lo puso en el delicado dedo de serena.

Serena: esta hermoso, gracias mi amor el anillo esta hermoso, todo estuvo lindo las velas, los pétalos, la cena pero lo que mas me agrado fue tu compañía

Darien: se que faltan dias para casarnos pero no quería pedirte matrimonio como tu te lo mereces.

Los dos se besaron como nunca, la felicidad al fin era completa para ellos, pues en dias se casarían y estarían juntos para siempre….

**Hola a tods espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y la pedida de matrimonio de darien… isa creo que te complací.**

**Quiero decirles que falta el ultimo capitulo y esta historia llega a su final, espero estén atentos, quiero decirles que pues ya saben que empiezo en esto y que me disculpen por los errores que pude cometer, por ahí dicen que "echando a perder se aprende". Bueno se que a muchos les gusto mi historia, tal vez a otros no, solo recuerden que en este tipo de historias puede pasar de todo. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios todos me han servido, gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia. Quiero decirles que hare un nuevo que espero sea de su agrado, en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, les diré cuando subo el primer capitulo…… actualizare el próximo miércoles pero ya saben que si puedo hacerlo antes lo hare.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO..esperen el final de esta historia… bendiciones a todos. Patty **


	13. final feliz

LA BODA

**LA BODA**

Después de la hermosa pedida de mano de darien y serena, por fin habia llegado el dia tan esperado por todos… la boda de nuestras parejas adoradas…..

La mañana estaba muy ocupada para todos, pues habia tanto que hacer, es decir ir por los vestidos de novia, los chicos a recoger sus trajes, bueno una locura total como suele pasar el dia de la boda.

Serena: mina hay que ir por nuestros vestidos

Mina: si vámonos, ¿y lita?

Serena: ella vera que la decoración y la comida este lista

Mina: ¿y darien y yaten?

Serena: ellos estan con haruka, la verdad es que nos veremos en la iglesia

Mina: ay que nervios la verdad, imagínate hoy nos casamos con los hombres mas guapos del mundo

Serena: así es por fin seremos felices

Las chicas fueron a la boutique por sus vestidos de novia, estaban muy contentas y a la vez muy nerviosas, sentían mariposas en el estomago, sentían un nerviosismo horrible…

Mientras tanto yaten y darien estaban igual o mas nerviosos que sus futuras esposas

Haruka: vaya chicos, cálmense, parecen un manojo de nervios

Darien: oye no es para menos, después de tantas cosas me caso con mi serena

Yaten: y que me dices a mi que me caso con tu hermana, nunca me lo imaginaria

Haruka: si después de ser rivales de amores son cuñados que cosas, bueno que les parece si vamos por sus trajes, pues no quieren que las novias lleguen primero

Darien: esta bien vámonos

Y así los chicos se fueron por sus trajes, lita mientras se encargaba de el más mínimo detalle de la boda de sus amigas, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ellas, primero se fue a la iglesia a ver como iban con la decoración, después partió hacia el lugar donde seria la recepción ese lugar estaba quedando hermoso.

Mientras tanto ikuko esperaba que su hija llegara para ayudar a arreglarla, junto con mina, ikuko también estaba muy emocionada pues sabia que su hija al fin seria feliz.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de Tokio se encontraba Kenji, triste pues su hija se casaba y no estaría presente, el tomo esa decisión para no incomodar, aunque serena le envío la invitación.

Kenji habia cambiado mucho ya no era el tipo soberbio que fue alguna vez, pero que tarde aprendió.

Rei mientras seguía en la clínica más loca que nunca, la verdad era imposible que recuperara, pues su locura era permanente, la vida al fin le cobraba todas las que habia hecho…

Volviendo a la boda en Tokio

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, los chicos se estaba alistando pues por tradición deben estar antes que las novias.

Los dos irían con trajes de saco y corbata blancos y por su puesto un hermoso prendedor rojo al lado izquierdo.

La verdad parecían príncipes sacados de un cuento de hadas

Haruka: vaya chicos, serena y mina se quedaran mudas al verlos, bueno si es que no se arrepienten de casarse

La cara de los chicos cambio con gran seriedad ante el disparate que habia dicho haruka

Haruka: ya calma solo fue un chiste

Darien: un chiste de muy mal gusto

Yaten: estoy de acuerdo ¿como se te ocurre decir que se van a arrepentir?

Haruka: ya chicos calma ustedes se casan por que se casan, no se preocupen

Darien: eso si nos casamos aunque el mundo se acabe

Yaten: yo te apoyo darien

Haruka: ya basta ustedes parecen las novias, ¿ que les parece si nos vamos a la iglesia? Para que no tengamos ningún inconveniente

Darien: me parece bien

Dicho y hecho los 3 chicos salieron con rumbo a la iglesia, darien y yaten estaban muy nerviosos, por sus mentes pasaban tantas preguntas como ¿ya estarán listas? ¿Como se verán? Y así un buen de preguntas que lo único que lograban era ponerse más nerviosos.

Haruka mientras solo los observaba, y la verdad le causaba risa ver a sus amigos así, todo el camino nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, por fin llegaron a la iglesia eran las 4:30 de la tarde la boda era a las 6 de la tarde, así que entraron y se acomodaron en la sacristía.

Mientras tanto las novias llegaban a casa de lita, pues ahí se cambiarían, estaba mina, serena e ikuko

Ikuko: bien mis queridas niñas es hora de empezar a vestirse

Sobre la cama estaban las cajas que contenían los hermosos vestidos de serena y mina

Ikuko: ¿quien de ustedes se cambiara primero?

Mina: serena si no te molesta lo hare yo

Serena: claro que no mina empecemos a arreglarte

Dicho esto mina abrió su caja donde estaba el vestido y serena e ikuko ayudaron a ponérselo, las dos se quedaron asombradas al ver a mina tan hermosa con el vestido.

Mina tenia puesto un vestido strapless color blanco, en la cintura el vestido llevaba una delicada laza color rosado pastel que le iba muy bien, en la parte de abajo el vestido era muy pomposo y tenia pequeñas flores color rosa pastel en todo el vestido pero de la parte de abajo, simplemente se veía como una hermosa princesa.

Ikuko: mina te ves hermosa

Mina: gracias ikuko

Serena: ay mina te ves tan linda, el vestido te queda perfecto

Mina: gracia serena

Ikuko: bien mina es hora de peinarte para ponerte la tiara

Asi mina se acomodo para terminar de arreglarse, ikuko la ayudaba, serena por su parte estaba viendo a mina lo hermosa que se veía, no podía creer que en unas horas se casarían con dos hombres hermosos, pero sobre todo dos hombres que las amaban mas que a su vida.

Ikuko se esmeraba en arreglar a mina, pues la quería mucho la quería como su hija

Mina estaba quedando hermosa, su cabello estaba ondulado y suelto, la verdad el cabello ondulado le sentaba muy bien, ikuko termino el arreglo de mina colocando una tiara de pequeños diamante sobre su cabeza.

Ikuko: mina quedaste hecha toda una princesa

Serena: mina te ves hermosa, vaya yaten se caera de la impresión

Mina: gracias ahora te toca a ti serena ponerte el vestido para arreglarte

Ikuko: si hija ya es hora de empezar contigo

Serena saco de la caja su hermoso vestido, ikuko ayudo a ponérselo, el vestido era hermoso era un vestido strapless blanco con una laza color ocre en la cintura en la parte de atrás el vestido tenia una chonga ocre y unos botones al color de la laza, en la parte del busto el vestido tenia unas delicadas flores bordadas, simplemente se veía como una princesa, coloco los guantes blancos hasta el codo que tenían pequeños bordados color ocres para hacer juego con la laza del vestido.

El vestido de las novias era igual solo cambiaban algunos detalles, pero la verdad se veían muy hermosas.

Ikuko: mi serena te ves hermosa

Serena: gracias mama, estoy tan feliz en unas horas me caso

Ikuko arreglo a su hija, ella estaba muy emocionada pues sabia que serena por fin seria feliz ikuko termino de peinarla y coloco un hermoso velo a serena, después coloco una pequeña tiara que la hacia lucir hermosa

Ikuko: bien niñas ya estamos listas, creo que es hora de irnos por que si no los chicos estarán impacientes

Las dos chicas se veían radiantes, parecían princesas sacadas de algún cuento, el toque final fue el ramo de novia que llevaban entre sus manos; el ramo de mina estaba compuesto de rosas blancas y rosas; el de serena llevaba rosas blancas y rojas.

A la salida las esperaba una hermosa limosina blanca, que las llevaría a la iglesia, las tres subieron, rumbo a la iglesia.

Mientras en la iglesia los invitados comenzaban a llegar, darien y yaten estaban mas nerviosos que nunca, pues el tiempo se le hacia una eternidad, lita ya estaba en la iglesia en compañía de haruka que había dejado a los chicos ya listos en el altar.

Lita: vaya esos dos se ven muy nerviosos

Haruka: no es para menos, más darien que ha pasado tantas cosas para ser feliz

Lita: si también serena, pero por suerte ya nada los va a separar

Haruka: oye la iglesia se ve estupenda a las chicas les encantara

Lita: eso no es nada el lugar de la recepción esta estupendo ya veras.

La iglesia estaba decorada con muchos arreglos de rosas blancas y rosas sobre la alfombra habían pétalos de rosas, en la entrada de la iglesia había un arco hecho de hermosas rosas y adornados con telas de seda color champagne, todo estaba muy lindo el arreglo de la iglesia era muy delicado.

De pronto la limosina que traía a las novias se estaciono fuera de la iglesia, haruka las vio y fue a encontrarlas, ya que darien le había pedido que el entregara a mina, yaten y darien alcanzaron a verlas lo que hizo que se tranquilizaran.

Ikuko: bien niñas hemos llegado a la iglesia

Las chicas estaban con los nervios de punta, de pronto haruka abrió la puerta de la limosina

Haruka: buenas noches señoritas, permítanme ayudarles a salir del auto

Dando la mano a ikuko para ayudarla a salir, después ayudo a mina y por ultimo a serena

Haruka: vaya chicas están hermosas, los chicos se quedaran mudos al verlas

Mina: gracias haruka

Serena: eres muy amable

Ikuko: bueno hija yo me adelanto para que al fin puedan entrar a la iglesia

Haruka: mina yo tendré el honor de entregarte en el altar, ya que tu hermano pues debe esperar a serena

Mina: para mi será todo un placer ir de tu brazo, haruka

Haruka: serena y tu ¿quieres entrar conmigo?

Kenji: si no te molesta hija, me encantaría entregarte en el altar

Serena: ¡papa! Que alegría que estés aquí

Serena le dio un abrazo a su padre, pues aunque ella no había dicho nada deseaba que el estuviera ahí, lo cual se le cumplió

Kenji: vine por que deseo tanto verte feliz, hija te ves hermosa, luces como toda una reina

Serena: gracias papa, en verdad gracias por venir en este día tan especial

Las novias estaban hermosas, listas para entrar por fin a la iglesia, así haruka tomo del brazo a mina y Kenji a serena y caminaron hacia el arco que estaba en la entrada, primero entraría mina, lita al ver que estaba lista hizo una señal y empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Mina empezó a caminar del brazo de haruka hacia el altar, mina sentía que tenia mariposas en el estomago, todos los invitados murmuraban lo bella que se veía la chica, por fin había llegado al lado de yaten.

Haruka: bien yaten te entrego a mina y espero que la hagas muy feliz

Yaten: te prometo que así será

Tomando de la mano a mina, la veía embobado, pues estaba muy hermosa

De pronto empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial para que entrara serena, y así lo hizo caminaba por la alfombra al ritmo de la marcha nupcial del brazo de su padre, ella caminaba segura, feliz, radiante había un brillo muy especial en la mirada de serena, ella sentía que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho, veía lo hermosa que estaba la iglesia, las flores, los invitados. Su madre no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas al verla tan hermosa.

Al fin llego al lado de darien, el hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, el padre de su futuro hijo y el gran amor de su vida

Kenji: darien, te entrego lo mas preciado de mi vida, mi hija por favor hazla feliz

Darien: te aseguro que lo hare

Tomando la mano de serena para acomodarse en el altar, por fin las dos parejas estaban en el altar, frente a Dios que seria el testigos del gran amor que se profesan, la ceremonia comenzó, los presentes que sabían la historia detrás del amor de serena y darien derramaron algunas lágrimas.

Mientras los novios estaban tomados de las manos y por momentos se veían tan dulcemente.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, las novias derramaron unas lagrimas de emoción, los novios habían escrito los votos que diría cada uno, así darien tomo las manos de serena y dijo:

**Serena tu eres para mi lo mejor que tengo en la vida, eres la luz que desde ahora iluminara mi vida, y prometo ante Dios cuidarte, amarte y respetarte.**

**Velare por ti por que en nuestro hogar haya amor y confianza pero sobre todo te prometo que te amare hasta el final de mis días, por que eres la mujer que mas amo en la vida.**

Ahora tocaba el turno a serena quien tomo entre sus manos las manos de darien y dijo:

**Mi querido Darien, tu eres la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida, la persona que de la cual me enamore y con la que hoy estoy aquí haciendo un compromiso de amor para siempre.**

**Prometo velar por ti, amarte, respetarte y cuidarte en todo momento, asi como compartir toda una vida a tu lado, por que te amo y te amare siempre.**

Después de eso llego el turno a yaten quien tomo las manos de mina muy delicadamente, para decir los votos a mina

**Mina desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer indicada para ser mi esposa, a veces el destino se encarga de unir corazones y yo te digo aquí frente a Dios que no se equivoco en unir nuestras vidas, quiero pasar junto a ti toda mi vida y prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte siempre.**

Mina tomo las manos de yaten y prosiguió a decir sus votos

**Mi querido Yaten tu eres la persona que conquisto mi corazon, con tu dulzura, cuando te conocí de alguna manera supe que eras la persona indicada para mi, por eso te prometo amarte por siempre, cuidarte y respetarte para poder tener un matrimonio basado en el amor.**

Y asi las parejas terminaron de decir sus votos, y el padre dijo:

"**los declaro marido y mujer pueden besar a la novia"**

Acto seguido las parejas se besaron fue un beso muy lindo y tierno, fue el sello de ese gran amor que sentían

El padre dijo:

"**hijos míos pueden ir en paz la misa ha terminado"**

Los novios salieron hacia fuera de la iglesia, donde una lluvia de pétalos de rosa les recibió seguido de las felicitaciones de todos los invitados, estaban sumamente felices y no era para menos por fin su amor venció cualquier obstáculo.

Después de tanta felicitación los novios se dirigieron a la recepción en la hermosa limosina que había traído a las novias, los invitados también fueron para allá.

En la limosina cada pareja iba muy feliz, pues este era el comienzo de una nueva vida

Darien: amor te amo tanto, te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido eres mi princesa

Serena: yo te amo a ti mi amor, eres el amor de mi vida y nunca me cansare de decírtelo

Dándose un lindo beso

Mina: oigan chicos que emoción que ya estemos casados

Yaten: asi es mi amor es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar

Darien: yo comparto su opinión

Serena: ahora si seremos felices

Yaten: por cierto serena ¿como va tu embarazo?

Serena: muy bien, aun no tengo pancita pero mi bebe esta muy bien

Yaten: me alegro por ustedes, oye mina a ver si encargamos un bebe rápido

Mina se sonrojo ante la petición de yaten, lo cual causo la risa de los chicos

Mina: pues me encantaría tener un niño muy parecido a ti

Yaten: pues a mi me encantaría que se pareciera a ti

Besándose dulce mente, lo que imitaron de inmediato serena y darien

Minutos después la limosina se estaciono, pues habían llegado al lugar de la recepción, todos los invitados ya estaban en el lugar, el primero en bajar fue yaten, quien ayudo a bajar a mina, después darien quien ayudo a serena.

Cuando se bajaron se encontaron en la entrada de una hermosa hacienda, el camino estaba lleno de pétalos, caminaron hasta llegar a los invitados, el sendero tenia unas hermosas lámparas que iluminaba los pasos de los novios.

Las mesas de la recepción estaban a aire libre, las mesas estaban adornadas con manteles color champagne lo mismo que las sillas estaban cubiertas por tela del mismo color con una laza dorada, el centro de las mesas habían pequeños ramos de rosas blancas y rojas y unos globos con las iniciales de las parejas, el pastel era un hermoso pastel de 5 pisos en color blanco con pequeñas rosas, el pastel era de vainilla cubierto con crema de almendras, era un pastel tradicional muy elegante.

Los novios mientras tanto estaban maravillados con aquel lugar, era un lugar de ensueño.

Llegaron a la pista de baile en donde haruka dio el recibimiento a los esposos

Haruka: esta noche es para mi un honor estar en esta boda tan maravillosa de estas parejas, les deseo lo mejor y esperamos que esta noche sea de agrado para ustedes, por lo cual para iniciar el baile, quiero pedir a las parejas que bailen la canción que han escogido para esta ocasión.

Los esposos estaban en el centro listos para bailar

Haruka: brinden un fuerte aplauso a los esposos y que comience el baile

Dicho esto se retiro de la pista y empezó a sonar la canción

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**Dame razones para vivir**

**Tú la dueña de mis sueños**

**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**

Los novios bailaban sin dejar de verse

**Y asi en tu misterio poder descubrir**

**El sentimiento eterno**

**Tú con luna en la cabeza**

**El lugar en donde empieza**

**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**

**Tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino**

**Solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**Vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Contigo amor...**

Los invitados veían como darien y yaten habían tomado muy delicadamente por la cintura a sus esposas

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**Mil emociones son para ti**

**Tu lo que soñé en mi vida entera**

**Quédate en ella y hazme sentir**

**Y asi ir transformando la magia de ti**

**En un respiro del alma**

**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**

**En lugar en donde empieza**

**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**

**Tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino**

**Solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**Vivo para estar siempre, contigo...**

Las parejas se veían muy hermosas

**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior**

**Has llenado de ti cada rincón**

**es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**

**Siente diferente...**

**Solo tu, solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino**

**Solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**Y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**Vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Contigo amor...**

Y asi las parejas finalizaron la canción con un hermoso beso el cual fue aplaudido por todos los invitados.

Después de la canción fueron felicitados por ikuko, Kenji, lita. Haruka y los demás invitados, esa noche fue maravillosa, fue una noche que jamás olvidaran, partieron el pastel, disfrutaron cada instante de la fiesta, para cerrar la fiesta, hubo juegos pirotécnicos que iluminaron el cielo, que por cierto era iluminado por el hermoso resplandor de una hermosa luna llena y las estrellas.

Fue una boda doble de ensueño, demostrando que el amor triunfa por sobre todas las cosas.

Unos cuantos meses más tarde….

Lita y haruka eran padres de un hermoso niño al cual llamaron Andrew; serena acababa de tener a una hermosa bebe de cabello rosa, darien estaba vuelto loco pues ya tenia a su hija en sus brazos, una hija muy fuerte y sana a la que llamaron rini; ahora si la felicidad era completa para esta hermosa pareja.

Pero mina y yaten no se quedaron atrás, mina estaba esperando una niña, lo cual tenia a yaten muy feliz y a serena y darien ni se diga, la felicidad llego completa para nuestras tres parejitas, pero en especial para una pareja que supo luchar a pesar del tiempo y la distancia demostrando que el amor es verdadero.

Y asi llegamos al final de esta historia…

**Con todo mi corazon quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron hasta el final de esta historia créanme que sin ustedes esto no hubiese sido posible, gracias por soñar conmigo, por sus comentarios y sugerencias que me sirvieron, pero sobre todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia… de verdad gracias**

**Esta historia llega a su fin, y quiero decirles que luchen por sus sueños, que no se den por vencidos y que DIOS los bendiga siempre.**

**Recuerden acompañarme en mi nuevo fic sueños, ilusiones y realidad.**


End file.
